Light of Day
by ToTheSkyAndBack
Summary: This is the sequel to "Last Light"; all Charloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, I guess its official- I am addicted to Fan Fiction. When I finished "Last Light" I wasn't sure I wanted to tackle another story but here I am a week later with Chapter 1 of the sequel. Also, as you may have noticed, I changed my pen name. Since I now ****_have been there before_**** (i.e. fan fic) I didn't think that name was appropriate any longer—hope it didn't confuse anyone. I hope you enjoy this first installment.**

**Chapter 1**

Charlie was awakened by something irritating her nose and eyes; since she'd become pregnant more than three months ago she had become ultra-sensitive to everything. She could barely keep anything down- something she hoped to overcome now that she was finally past her first trimester. Sometimes just the sight of something would send her over the edge.

"Damn it, Bass," she mumbled into her pillow, "Are you burning breakfast again?" He'd been careful not to cook things that would make her sick. She lazily stretched her hand out to his side of the bed, suddenly missing his warmth and the feel of his body next to hers.

Slowly she opened her eyes thinking she'd better go see what was going on. She sat up and wiped her eyes, which were beginning to burn. When she saw smoke slowly making a trail into their bedroom window she jumped out of bed, blood pulsing through her veins as her heart began to lurch. She ran to the window, staring out.

"Bass?" she called, "_Bass!?"_

There was no answer.

Frantic, she ran down the stairs and out the front door, looking for him, "Bass!" She was screaming now, her throat already becoming raspy and hoarse from smoke inhalation. The smoke was engulfing the place but she had yet to see a fire- yet to see Bass. She started to make her way to the little barn he'd built after they moved in here to get their horse and try to find him. Flame was still inside, a frenzy of neighing and kicking, trying to get out of her stall. Charlie let her out and jumped on her back in one single leap; while Flame wanted to run towards escape, Charlie forced her in the opposite direction.

"We have to go find him, girl- he needs us," Charlie whispered in her calming, soothing tone. It always seemed to work and Bass would joke that she was the 'horse whisperer'; a favorite book of his, which he'd recently found a copy of and given to Charlie to read.

It worked this time as well and Flame took Charlie's lead and headed into the smoke filled woods. She hadn't even dressed, was just wearing what she'd been sleeping in- a shirt of Bass'. She realized she should've grabbed something to cover her nose and mouth and pulled up the shirt. Her eyes were burning and she tried to shield them with an arm- her throat felt raw as she called his name. She couldn't see him and she was beginning to panic; she didn't know how much longer she could stay out here without taking in too much smoke. She began to feel faint and knew this couldn't be good for the baby…damn it, Bass, she thought, where are you? The horse was getting frantic again and wanted to turn the other way, toward the creek behind their house.

"Just one more minute, girl, I promise," Charlie tried.

She was coughing non-stop now, couldn't even say his name through all the coughing. A wave of nausea overtook her and she leaned down only to become dizzy also; she slid off the horse with a whimper and fell to the ground. She lay there retching and coughing, fully expecting Flame to run off and leave her. When the horse nuzzled her face with her own, Charlie's eyes burned with tears.

"Aww, girl," she whispered hoarsely. She slowly sat back up, knowing she had to get out of this now or she wouldn't make it. She stood up, sinking her head into the horse's mane, trying desperately to breathe. She began to pull herself up, struggling to lift herself when suddenly someone picked her up from behind.

She felt Bass' arms around her as he climbed onto the horse right behind her; he wrapped his bandanna across her entire face, even her eyes, grabbed the reins and the three of them took off for the creek.

As Charlie sank into Bass' arms relief washed over her; they were together and they were getting out of here. That was the last thought she had as everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass had woken early that morning sensing something was off; they'd had heat lightning strikes all night long and he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He looked out the bedroom window and seeing nothing decided he might be overly worried about nothing. He had a habit of doing just that, especially now that Charlie was pregnant. Gazing at her sleeping form now his heart leaped—she is so beautiful; it always seemed to take him by surprise, how beautiful she was…the fact that they were going to have a baby together. Everyone in town said it would be the most beautiful baby ever when they heard.

As sick as Charlie was she was being a trooper through all of it. Part of him thought she was doing this for his sake…because of Shelly; she knew he worried constantly about her. She was confident that her sickness would end with her first trimester and he hoped this would be true- he hated seeing her suffer.

He kissed her on the forehead and walked downstairs and outside to check the surrounding area. Everything on their property seemed fine- he opened up the barn door to give Flame some air. "How's my second best girl," he said, giving her some straw. He opened the chicken coop to allow them to roam around as they always did. He was about to gather up the eggs when he heard someone yelling.

He ran out of the barn and looked in the direction from whence it came; this time he knew he smelled it: smoke! He started running into the forest; he had gone about a mile when he saw them- a young couple and their two kids trying to put out a fire on their property. He and Charlie knew them and considered them friends now- Rob and Emma Colson and their kids, Becca and Sam.

Bass surmised the situation quickly—the fire had started with a nearby tree, apparently struck by lightning; it was spreading along the brush and fortunately, no other trees had caught…yet. Rob and Emma were beating it down with rugs while the kids were running back and forth from the well and dumping buckets on top of it. Rob saw him approaching and said, "thank God."

"Well I'm not God but I'll do what I can," Bass retorted running towards the well. He took a look around and saw the big wash bucket up on the porch- he grabbed it and filled it to the brim with water. He then carried it as quickly as he could, throwing it all over the tree to keep the flames from spreading upwards to the branches- all they needed was a tree to tree blaze. Once that settled down he focused on the brush fire that seemed to be getting out of control. He took a look around and saw the gulley he had just passed through to get here.

"It's spreading too fast!" he yelled. "Let's try and direct it to the gulley where we can get control of it better." Rob and Emma both nodded. Rob took the eastern end while Bass worked the western end; between Emma and the kids they worked the center so it wouldn't change direction and head towards their house. It seemed to be working but there was so much brush that the level of smoke was consuming them. Bass tied his bandanna around his nose and mouth. Becca ran to their house to get some for the rest of them.

As she ran back Emma called, "Get them wet first!" Bass did the same when he refilled the basin.

Most of the fire was now contained in the gulley- there was still plenty of brush on fire but the bottom of the gulley was brown dirt where they were sure they could put it out.

As the Colson's continued to put it out Bass looked around; the smoke consumed the forest and the breeze was carrying it straight to his property.

"I've gotta go get Charlie out of here!" he yelled.

"Go!" Rob said, "We've got it now. And Bass…thanks!" Bass nodded as he ran back in the direction to their house…to Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Charlie came to she was sitting in the water of the creek, Bass sitting directly behind her washing her face with the wet bandanna. He made sure to concentrate on her eyes and nose as they were filled with black soot.

"Thank God you're back," Bass said. "Shhh…it's okay. Let me wash you," as Charlie seemed startled. Flame stood nearby drinking thirstily.

"My throat," Charlie rasped trying to get some water.

"Okay, okay, hold on," Bass soothed as he cupped his hands in the water and brought them up to Charlie's lips.

"More," she said, hoarsely. He got her more. "Bass, your hands," she said worriedly. They were bright red and blistered in spots.

"Just some minor burns- I'll be okay…I've got to get you out of here," he said. "Are you okay if I run back to the house for a minute?" She nodded. "Flame, stay with our girl," he nodded towards the horse already knowing the mare would not leave Charlie's side. He may have been the one to bring her home but her heart belonged to Charlie, having taken to her instantly; he knew exactly how the horse felt.

Charlie lay down in the cool water- as far as she was concerned nothing had ever felt so good….well, except for Bass. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair to get it wet and ran them up and down her arms; she looked at her hands and they were the color of night. She watched as the water around her turned dark and her skin became cleaner.

She heard Bass call her and sat back up to look at him. The relief on his face was palpable. "I thought you'd fainted again," he breathed.

"Sorry," she managed before coughing again.

"It's okay," he said handing her a full canteen of fresh water. She drank ravenously and then began to cough some more. He rubbed her back. The shirt of his she was wearing was black. "I brought you a change of clothes- we need to get you to town and see Gene, make sure everything's okay. We can't stay here now."

She began to lift his shirt over her head; funny how it felt so heavy.

"Let me help you," Bass said, "come on, you need to come out of the water." He lifted her and placed her in the deep grass. He lifted the shirt over her head, exposing her nakedness except for her panties; they were black as well and he slowly pulled them down over her legs.

She wanted nothing more than to lay down in the grass and sleep but knew she couldn't- smoke still hung over them like a thunderous cloud. Bass gave her clean underwear and she put it on; he then helped her with a clean t-shirt and some jeans- she was just now starting to show and had just switched to a size up to be more comfortable. She often joked and asked him if when she became the size of Kansas would he still love her- she already knew the answer. He didn't bother with her boots although he had them in his pack along with clean clothes for himself. He lifted her onto the horse and climbed on behind her encouraging her to lean against him. She needed no encouragement though and gladly relaxed against his chest.

Bass had Flame walk down through the creek figuring if they came across any other unexpected fires they were safest going this route. Flame was much calmer now sensing they were out of danger and the two people who loved and took care of her were safe. Bass didn't rush her on purpose, not wanting to jostle Charlie around like she had been on their way out of the forest.

He was worried- she had inhaled a lot of smoke and couldn't seem to stop coughing no matter how much water she drank- and sometimes she coughed up soot. He was beyond angry with himself for leaving her that morning without so much as a note; he just never thought the smoke would get that far or be all-consuming like it was. He hoped the Colson's were heading for town as well; they most likely had burns and smoke inhalation too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it to Gene's house and tied Flame to the fence. Bass held his arms out for Charlie and as soon as her feet hit the ground he scooped her right back up again.

"I can walk, Bass," she insisted.

"Just…let me do this…please," he said. She knew he was worried and so she relaxed against him and let him take charge. Gene saw them coming and opened the front door, Rachel not far behind him.

"What happened?" Gene asked worriedly. Rachel simply scowled at Monroe.

"Heat lightning hit Colson's place—I went to help and Charlie rode Flame into the woods trying to find me," he said, self-loathing evident in his tone. "She took in a lot of smoke—has been coughing up a lung…I just want to make sure she and the baby are all right. She fainted from the inhalation…" He could feel Rachel's glare upon him as he passed her and carried Charlie upstairs to the examining room. He didn't feel it was anything that he didn't deserve.

Gene performed an examination on Charlie and said he could hear some slight wheezing in her chest; he told her he had something he could give her and that she needed to keep on coughing to get it all out.

Her throat was so raw she only nodded.

He then listened to the baby's heartbeat and gave Charlie the stethoscope to do the same. A smile spread across her face—loud and strong. She handed the stethoscope to Bass and as he listened, a single tear slid down his cheek. He smiled at Charlie and she reached out, pulling him into her arms and they held each other tight. The baby was okay…their baby.

Rachel had stood silently in the doorway all this time, taking in the scene when Gene spoke to her. "Rachel, go boil some water—I want Charlie to take a warm bath and then get some rest." Then he looked at Bass, "You could definitely use one yourself…but first, let me take a look at those hands."

First-degree burns and minor smoke inhalation were what Gene deduced after examining Bass. "I have a salve for those after you get cleaned up," he said.

"Charlie, your bath is ready. Let me help you," Rachel said smiling at her daughter.

"I'd rather you didn't," Charlie replied looking at her blankly. "I can make it there myself," as she climbed down from the table.

"I'll go with you," Bass said taking her arm, ignoring the hate-filled looks Rachel was giving him.

"Go downstairs now…she's okay," Gene whispered to Rachel. She turned her glare to her father for a moment before turning to go downstairs.

Charlie sank into the bath water lazily and leaned her head against the back of the tub. Bass took this chance to take a look at himself in the mirror that stood against the wall.

"Dear God," he said, "Why didn't you tell me I look like Frankenstein's monster?" His face was covered in soot buried deep into the creases in his forehead and around his eyes. The only part of him that was clean at the moment were his hands which he sank into the bowl of water that was on the counter, scooping it up to his face to try and scrub the black soot off.

Charlie smiled at this- she had gotten plenty of soot off herself while in the creek but there was still plenty more. She soaped up the sponge and began washing her skin until it was shiny pink once again.

"Let me do your hair," Bass said behind her. He had gotten as clean as he could with the wash basin but still needed a bath. He had removed his shirt and he kneeled beside her with a pitcher of water. He poured it gently over her head and over her bloodshot eyes. "Even all dirty and with bloodshot eyes you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She wiped the wet hair from her face and smiled at him and said, "And even looking like Frankenstein's monster you're still the most beautiful to me."

He laughed, "Hey, I got a lot of it off!"

"I see," she smiled, tapping his nose gently with her finger.

After he was done washing her hair he helped her stand up so she wouldn't slip and he lifted her out of the now blackened water. They stood there looking at each other, his hands on her hips.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he breathed, "but I'm afraid I'll get you all dirty."

She leaned over to him, her breasts brushing against his chest and softly kissed his lips; he moaned.

There was a knock on the door and it was Gene; Bass cracked the door open while Charlie wrapped herself in a towel.

"It's a nightgown for Charlie- it belonged to her grandmother. We'll set her up in the guest room through that door," he said pointing to the opposite door in the bathroom. Charlie put on the long cotton nighty and smiled at Bass.

"I'll be in there…waiting for you," she said in her raspy voice.

"Sexy," he laughed, but the look in his eyes told her he was serious.

After his bath Bass put on a change of pants from his pack; he walked into the guest room where Charlie was sipping tea that Gene had given her to soothe her throat. As he sat down on the bed next to her Gene came back in to put a salve on his hands and then wrapped them carefully.

"You two both need a rest- I'll make sure you aren't disturbed," Gene said as he shut the door behind him.

A warm breeze came through the windows making the curtains sway to and fro; Bass and Charlie nestled together on the soft bed and they began to relax.

"Charlotte," Bass whispered next to her ear, "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I wasn't thinking and I am so angry with myself for how this has hurt you."

"Bass, we're okay now…the baby's okay. Rest easy, babe…please."

He kissed her on the softness of her cheek and snuggled against her. They fell asleep there…their hands clasped together and resting where they always did these days- upon her womb where their child lay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: As always, reviews are most welcome and very much appreciated! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who left reviews, followed or faved this story—I want to take this opportunity to also thank the 3 people who signed in as guest's who left reviews- this site doesn't allow me to reply to you but thank you very much for your kind words—it all helps keep me going. This is a quick update before the weekend; I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

Bass began to stir about an hour later- he and Charlie had not moved from their original positions. He carefully removed his hand from hers and kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed to put a shirt on and head downstairs. He hoped to find Gene but when he entered the kitchen he found Rachel standing at the sink, her back to him, looking out the window.

"Hello Rachel," he said calmly. She jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. She slowly turned.

"Hello," she said coolly. "I brushed down Flame and put her in the stable with Cola and fed her."

"Thank you," he said, surprised. He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Well, she's Charlie's horse after all…" she trailed off looking him directly in the eye.

"She is," Bass said, "Is Gene around?"

"He went to the store to get some things for dinner…some things that Charlie may be able to eat- she looks like she's starving," she said in an accusatory tone.

He could tell she was getting fired up for some kind of fight and he wasn't having it.

"Great," he replied, "I'll wait outside." Before she could say anything else he was out the door and sitting on the porch swing outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie woke up feeling a bit stiff- she had no idea how long she'd slept but instead of reviving her it only left her feeling more tired. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She toweled off and was about to put on her clothes and go find Bass when she saw her…Rachel was standing in the doorway.

"God, Mom!" she said, startled, "do you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Sorry," Rachel said, "I heard you moving around up here and just wanted to see how you're doing. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Charlie said taking a large gulp of water from her canteen.

"You know," Rachel said, "I was very sick when I was pregnant with Danny…much like you I couldn't keep anything down. With you it was a breeze…so…if you're anything like me, you might be having a boy."

"Hmm," Charlie said, thinking about this new information, "Good to know, thanks."

Rachel smiled, happy that they could talk without arguing.

"I'll have to tell Bass about that…do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't—I haven't seen him," she lied.

"I'll go look for him," Charlie smiled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asked, "I mean, you've been through a terrible ordeal today- you still don't look well."

"I haven't looked well in over three months…today is nothing new," Charlie answered. She began changing her clothes when it became apparent that Rachel wasn't going to leave on her own.

"But honey, you're so weak. I must insist…" Rachel tried.

"I appreciate your concern," Charlie said a little bit harshly, "but a little walk to go find my husband is not going to kill me."

"Husband?" Rachel asked, stunned.

"Yes," Charlie said, standing to look directly at her mother. "Bass and I are married now." She figured now was as good a time as any that her mother find out.

"When…when did this happen?" Rachel said, clearly stricken.

"About a month ago, right before Miles left for Austin…in fact, he walked me down the aisle. Blanchard was here and we asked him to do it- Grandpa and Miles were witnesses," Charlie concluded.

Rachel only now seemed to notice the ring on Charlie's left hand. Charlie saw her staring at it and said, "It belonged to Bass' mom- he had tears in his eyes when…"

"Why wasn't I told…or included?" Rachel interrupted.

Charlie soured. "For obvious reasons…it was a happy occasion, Mom. You being there would've brought everybody down, including me. Now excuse me, while I go look for my husband."

"He's on the porch," Rachel murmured almost to herself.

Charlie started to pass her but when she heard this she stopped, shook her head in disgust and mumbled under her breath, "Should've known." She left Rachel standing there, shocked and alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie walked out on to the porch- Bass was sitting slumped in the swing, his head down and eyes closed. She walked to him quietly on padded feet—she hated wearing her boots now as some days her feet would swell so whenever she could get away with bare feet she did. She gently stroked his cheek unable to keep from touching him.

His eyes still closed, he grinned. She stood right in front of him and bent low, resting her hands upon his knee's; she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes, taking her in and gasped.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"You're just so…lovely," he breathed.

She smiled then, a big smile she reserved just for him and kissed him again, only this time deeper. When she pulled back he took hold of her hands and pulled her down onto his lap; she giggled. She sat with her legs stretched out in front of her on the swing and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Really Charlotte," he said, "you just take my breath away sometimes." When she'd laid down to sleep her wet hair was splayed across the pillow; having dried in the breeze it was now extra bouncy and curly and he couldn't stop running his fingers through it. She was wearing a white cotton eyelet top with spaghetti straps and a little v-neck above her breasts with two drawstrings hanging loosely down in front. This over her jeans and bare feet she looked like a model out of a magazine in days before the blackout, like she should be sitting on a beach somewhere. "I wish I were a photographer," he said, "I'd capture your picture just like this."

"Really," she said, a bit of skepticism in her tone, "even with the bloodshot eyes and dark circles below…well, I guess I'm glad you're not picky, Bass Monroe."

"Your eyes look better," he noted, "But you should be drinking water- actually, we both should…let me go get some."

He started to get up but just then Rachel walked out holding two canteen's and smiling, "Here ya' go."

Charlie stared at her, and then said, "Are you going to be listening to all our conversations, Mom? Are we talking loud enough for you?" She began to cough.

Rachel turned her icy gaze to Bass obviously blaming him for the state Charlie was in now. Bass already blamed himself and rubbed Charlie's back, trying to help her cough up the remaining soot.

"Stop glaring at my husband!" Charlie said, her voice having gone gravelly. "You honestly don't think I see that? Or you just don't care…" she broke off coughing again.

"Rachel…" Bass began.

"I'm leaving," Rachel said and hurried back inside.

"We can't stay here," Charlie breathed once her coughing had subsided.

"I know," Bass said quietly. They continued to sit on the swing, holding each other in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel wrote in her journal:

_Not only has the bastard gotten my daughter pregnant but he also somehow got her to marry him! She is blinded by some false feeling of love for him. They are all blind by him now- everyone but me. This whole thing with the smoke inhalation is his fault and he knows it! Just wait—he will mess up again and when the pieces all fall down around her, I will be there to pick Charlie up. She needs me! Now more than ever- she just doesn't realize it yet. But don't think you can get rid of me, Sebastian Monroe—you've got her fooled for now but she'll wake up eventually- they all do. And when she does I'll be the one holding her and comforting her- she'll want to be here with me. And I'll be the one raising your child…your son...just like Danny._

Rachel smiled inwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night they ate dinner outside- Gene's friend, Marion, joined them; fortunately, for everyone involved, Rachel took her dinner inside. The four of them were sitting at an old picnic table; Gene had barbecued chicken, it being one of the only meats that Charlie could be around the smell of without getting sick. She didn't want any but had some soup broth that Marion brought that went down easily enough. Marion also brought some homemade applesauce and Gene cooked corn over the pit.

Each of them in turn stopped what they were doing and started watching Bass. With his hands wrapped up in bandages trying to hold a fork and knife was like trying to walk without legs; they were all trying not to laugh. He finally gave up on the meat and managed to pick up the corn between mittened fists and took a bite. As he bit down he noticed all the suppressed grins.

"What?" he said between bites.

"Can I help you with your chicken, honey?" Charlie grinned.

"No," he said in mock anger.

"Oh, come on," she said, "ever since I got pregnant you've been babying me and I've been letting you. You can at least let me cut your meat."

He grinned at this and nodded. She cut up his slice of chicken and fed him some which he downed with some mulberry wine that Marion had brought from her bar.

Charlie tried the applesauce and was pleasantly surprised when it didn't turn her stomach—the smoothness of it felt good on her throat and she greedily accepted more.

"Oh good," Marion said, "I'll make more and bring it to you later this week."

"As far as tonight, Gene," Bass changed the subject, "we're thinking it's not a real good idea to stay here."

Gene looked somber. "I know," he said, "but I was hoping that just for tonight you would. I'd just feel better so I can monitor Charlie and give her some of that tea every four hours so she can sleep." He looked at Charlie, "It has a sedative effect in case you didn't notice earlier…keeps you from coughing so you can sleep. Won't hurt the baby at all…" he said seeing the worried look on her face. "You should drink some too," he looked at Bass.

"But being sedated…" Bass began.

"Rachel won't bother you- she sleeps downstairs in her old room. I sleep in the room across the hall from yours and I'm a very light sleeper. You can lock your doors and I'll only come in if you call me or if I hear you coughing I'll be knocking and will let you know it's me."

"I never thought we'd have to take such measures….with my mom!" Charlie cried.

"I know, honey, but it's only for tonight. Tomorrow you can move to Mile's house as long as you're doing all right," Gene said.

Bass looked to Charlie- he would only agree if she did- she met his eyes and saw so much love there.

"Okay," she said, "but just for tonight; because I can tell you right now Bass won't be sleeping."

She knows me so damn well, he thought. "I'm only drinking that tea if my cough gets bad," he said to Gene, "otherwise, I'll be up on watch."

"I don't think you need to go to that much trouble," Gene tried.

"Gene I think you underestimate just how much your daughter hates me…and now that she knows we're married…" he trailed off.

"How does she know that?" Gene asked.

Charlie raised her hand, "Guilty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel chuckled to herself as she sat by the window and listened. You can sit up all night for all I care, Bass Monroe, she thought. I won't be bothering you and you'll have done it all for nothing. I'm not going to bother Charlie like that. But just seeing you squirm out there with the thought of it is enough for me…for now anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bass both noticed a flutter of the curtains in the kitchen window and looked at each other- Bass gave her a wink. They knew she'd be listening—he'd only said all that so she wouldn't try anything; he planned on getting a good night's sleep. He loved beating this woman at her own game.

That night they still locked the door to the hallway and the one to the bathroom when they were ready for bed. Charlie drank the tea Gene had given her; Bass only planned to if he felt he really needed it. He rested his knife on the stand next to their bed just in case and then climbed in bed next to his wife.

"You sleepy?" he asked her.

"Uhmm…" she said nuzzling his beard.

He kissed her, gently at first. She responded greedily, deepening the kiss and meeting his tongue with her own. They lay there for a long time, holding one another and kissing. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bass, I need to apply more salve to your hands and re-wrap them…well…since dinner," Gene said, trying not to laugh.

Charlie giggled as Bass bent his head down to her chest in mock shame. He had made a mess of himself on purpose, knowing they were laughing about it and the bandages were dirtied now.

Bass let Gene in, a look of consternation on his face for having been interrupted with Charlie.

"Sorry…so sorry," Gene said, "almost forgot about it."

"So Grandpa," Charlie asked while he worked, "what's up with you and Marion? Is something going on there?"

"My dearest Charlotte," Gene said simply, "whatever are you driving at? I mean, an older man such as I does not kiss and tell…" he trailed off.

"Ohhhhh!" Charlie and Bass exclaimed together.

"Well, Gene, I just think you told us everything," Bass laughed.

Gene smiled playfully at this.

"Good night you two," he said as he finished with Bass' hands. "And get some rest! I mean it!" he finished all too knowingly.

"Wow!" Charlie said, "I guess he told us…I feel like a little girl again getting caught taking a cookie right before dinner."

"He was only guessing," Bass said.

"No I wasn't," Gene said from out in the hall.

Bass threw his hands up in consternation, "You're killin' me old man!" He lsaid. "We're going to bed…relax!"

As he crawled into bed next to Charlie and blew out the candles that were lit she snuggled up against him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, baby…more than you know," Bass replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel wrote in her journal as they slept:

_As I sit writing Charlie and Monroe are upstairs—he's sitting up keeping watch out for me. I can't wait to see his face in the morning when he sees me, knowing he waited up all night for nothing._

_Charlie is still coughing but Dad is helping her with that. I could kill Monroe for putting her in danger again. Especially when she's pregnant! He better not have hurt little D…her baby. I will kill him if he has._

**A/N: As always reviews are most welcome and really appreciated! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows after the last chapter. Really, I can't thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this installment.**

**Chapter 3**

Charlie woke up the next morning and stretched her arms out to the sides, releasing a big yawn. She had slept very well and her throat felt a little bit better. She smiled to herself and looked to her side for Bass. Most mornings he woke up before she did and this was no different- she felt his side of the bed and it was still warm- she snuggled into his warmth, taking in his scent.

When Bass came out of the bathroom this was how he found her and he smiled. As he leaned over the bed moving into kiss her good morning he said, "Hey there, beautiful."

She opened her eyes turning to look at him and froze. It was only for a moment and then she recovered, kissing him on the lips. "Hey yourself," she said.

He sat down across from her. "Yea, I had to shave the beard," he said, "I just kept smelling smoke- it didn't seem to be coming out- but I'll regrow it." He paused. "You were remembering me in Philly, weren't you? When you met me there, when I held you pri…"

She stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Yes, for a moment I was…but only for a moment- it was just a shock- you didn't tell me you were shaving it."

"I just decided this morning…all night long I kept smelling it; decided it needed to go," he said softly.

"You look a little funny now because the rest of your face is so tan and then you've got this," motioning to the clean whiteness where his beard used to be. She smiled at him and ran her fingers along his jaw line.

He took her hand in his and said, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, Bass. I was shocked for a second, yes; but scared? No- not even close. I know who you are now…in here," she placed her free hand over his heart, "that's all that matters."

He took her in his arms and held her for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass, Charlie and Gene made their way to Miles' house after breakfast- it was only a half mile down the road and on the other side- Gene had the spare key and after letting them in he handed it to Charlie.

"Your new home…for now," he said gently.

She looked from him to Bass, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"We'll be back no later than early evening," Bass replied. He and Gene were going to their house to assess smoke damage and whether or not they could move back in right away or not. Gene also wanted to check in on the Colson family; he had expected them to show up on his doorstop after the fire but they never had.

Charlie watched them leave town, Bass on Flame and Gene riding Cola, the horse he'd gotten after the Patriot's had been captured by the Rangers. She walked back inside and locked the door behind her. She got a glass of water and took a look around; Miles wasn't big on decorating but seeing as he was rarely there it was understandable. A couch, chair and desk were the only things in the living room, while a small kitchen table sat in that room. She assumed there was a bed upstairs but didn't want to venture up there quite yet. Marion was coming over in a little while and she busied herself opening all the curtains to let in the light.

Oh, I miss that man, she thought as she moved around Miles' space. He was due back in a few weeks but only for a short time; she couldn't wait to see him.

A loud knock on the door shook her from her reverie.

She opened the door, a huge smile on her face, fully expecting Marion. Her grin disappeared as quickly as it had formed.

"Hi Mom," she sighed not even trying to disguise the disappointment she felt.

"Hey," Rachel ignored the look and walked right in. "Wow, Miles has no taste," she laughed, the bitterness she felt for him ebbing its way to the surface.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked ignoring the dig at Miles. She was not in the mood for this.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you'd settled in okay…can't a mother do that?" Rachel tried.

"Funny how you show up right after Bass and Grandpa leave…timing is everything, huh," Charlie groaned.

"Oh are they gone already…I didn't know," Rachel smiled.

"Mom, I'm expecting company so what do you want?" Charlie wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"Oh really, who?" Rachel asked then stopped, taking a good look at her daughter. "Charlie, are you okay? You don't look so well."

Charlie bent down, suddenly feeling sick; she ran into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. There was barely anything in her stomach but the little there was came up anyway as Rachel held her hair back.

"You know, I'm convinced you are having a boy," Rachel said, delighted. "Wouldn't it be great if you did- you could call him Danny. He'll have your blond hair too." She refused to give Monroe any credit. "I can watch him when you're busy or just need some time to yourself and it'll be so great- he'll love me just like…"

Another knock on the door interrupted her rambling-Charlie just stared at her, positive the next word that had been about to come out of her mom's mouth was Danny.

Rachel was quick to go answer. "I'm sorry, Marion, Charlie's not well right now and isn't taking visitors," Charlie heard from the other room.

"Mom!" she screamed. She still felt sick but enough was enough. She slowly walked into the living room and was glad to see that Marion had walked in despite Rachel's protests. She smiled weakly at her before addressing her mom once again. "Marion is welcome here- I was expecting her, unlike you who just likes to surprise me." Rachel smiled. "No, no, no," Charlie said, "that's not a good thing so you can stop smiling; you can't just barge your way in here whenever you want. Just because I'm in town right now doesn't mean you have an open invitation here…in fact, I would like you to leave now."

Rachel looked incredulous, "But Charlie you need me- you're so sick. I can help you…remember, I've been through it already with Danny. So now I can help you- it's like fate…"

"Mom, stop! You need to leave," Charlie said. Something about Rachel's behavior was making her very uncomfortable.

Rachel started to argue and Marion stepped in, "Rachel, come on- she's not feeling well. I think it would be better if you left now."

Rachel scowled at her but turned to leave anyway. "I'm just down the street if you need me, baby," she smiled and walked out the door. Charlie hurried over and locked the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bass came back late that afternoon he was surprised to see that Marion was still there, sitting in the living room. Charlie wasn't with her and immediately he knew something was wrong.

"What is it, where's Charlie?" he asked, a worried expression casting its way across his face.

"She's lying down- I think she's finally asleep," Marion said. "She's been sick all day, can't keep anything down."

"Oh, well thank you for staying with her all this time, that was really nice of you; I know you've got a bar to open," he said thinking she was probably ready to leave.

"Bass," she hesitated, "When I got here this morning Rachel was here…seems she had watched you and Gene leave and showed up right after. She really upset Charlie…I don't know what all was said but we had a hard time getting her to leave at first; once she did Charlie was really nervous about her coming back- went around and locked all the doors and windows. I was only able to get her to lie down and rest when I promised I'd stay until you got home."

The look on Bass' face was a mixture of pure anguish and anger. He went upstairs to the door to Miles' room and gently opened it, peeking in- Charlie was asleep and he shut it once again.

He came back down the steps. "Thank you for staying with her, Marion- I greatly appreciate it and I know she does too. Look, I know you have to get to your bar but could you stay for just a little bit longer? There's something I need to take care of," he said pointedly.

"Of course, Bass, I can stay…you're not going to do anything you could get in trouble for, are you?" She felt like she needed to ask, the look on his face was starting to scare her.

"No," he said looking at her directly. "I'll be okay—just some things that need to be said."

"Okay," she replied, feeling better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel got home she saw that Gene was in the back stable brushing down Flame and Cola.

Good, she thought, I don't want to talk to him right now. And now Monroe is back and that Marion woman stayed all day- how the hell am I supposed to be with my daughter and the baby if she's being chaperoned?

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She was just about to go write in her journal when someone walked in the front door. Doesn't anybody knock anymore, she thought to herself? "Please have a seat in the living room- I'll have to go get my father…" she trailed off.

When Bass walked into the kitchen the look on his face was pure hatred. Unconsciously, Rachel began ringing her hands. She waited for him to speak. At first, he didn't- he just slowly turned about the room never taking his eyes off her.

After a long moment he finally said in a hushed yet rigid tone, "I want you to listen to me very carefully…do you understand?"

Of course she understood, what was this? She nodded at him.

"Stop watching the house. Stop pouncing on Charlotte the minute she is alone…do you understand?" he asked, staring her down.

"Pouncing? Who said anything about pouncing? I have a right to visit my own daughter, Monroe," Rachel stood her ground.

"No…you don't," he replied menacingly. "Charlotte has told you repeatedly to leave her alone- you do not listen. You have no rights here, Rachel, and as her husband I am telling you….leave….my wife….alone. You go near her again and you will regret it."

"Oh, I don't have to listen to this…you always pushing everybody around with your threats," Rachel said as she began to leave the room.

Bass blocked her way- he inched right up into her face and stared at her, the hatred pouring down off him like rain. She could feel it- she could feel every shred of it and a shiver ran down her spine. Still, she stood her ground.

"She is my daughter, Monroe, and nothing you will ever do will change that- so stop trying to scare me…Jesus, you're acting like you did when you had your republic," she smiled at this hoping he was falling back into his old ways, "and I have every right to help that baby. If that Marion woman hadn't stayed all this time, I…" she stopped, immediately realizing her mistake.

"You have got a serious problem, lady. Stop stalking Charlie, stop harassing her or I will have you arrested!" he seethed. "And you do not have any right to _our _baby! Have I made myself clear?" When she didn't answer he asked again, "Rachel…_Have I made myself __**clear?**_"

She nodded slowly. Just then Gene came in staring at the two of them. "Bass, I could hear you yelling from outside- what is going on here?"

"The problem, Gene, is that your daughter won't leave my wife alone. She was stalking the house and showed up right after you and I left. Charlie has been so upset she couldn't relax and sleep unless Marion promised to stay," he said, still staring at Rachel, the hatred distinct in his voice.

"Are you sure? I mean stalking…" Gene tried.

"Charlie locked all the doors and windows, Gene! Afraid _she_ would come back! And it's a hot day! That can't be good for her or the baby- thank God Marion is still there with her."

Gene looked from Bass to Rachel. "My God, Rachel, what are you doing? To your own daughter no less?" Rachel just stared at the floor not answering. "Go on home now, Bass. I'll be there in a few minutes to check on Charlie and the baby," Gene said putting his hand on the man's shoulder. He couldn't believe the tension he felt there.

"Thanks Gene," Bass said finally taking his eyes off Rachel for the first time since he'd entered the room. He turned, looked at her one last time and left.

When they were alone Rachel started to speak, "You don't believe all that crap, do you? I mean, Dad, come on."

Gene sighed, "You need help, Rachel- help that I apparently can't give you; if you don't find some way to get over this hatred for Bass…and now this hovering harassment of Charlie…well then, I'll have no choice," he took a deep breath, "no choice but to ask you to leave my house. I can't have you staying here."

Rachel stood there, incredulous, as Gene left the room and then the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something just seems off about her," Charlie was telling Bass and Gene as they sat in Miles' living room. "She was waiting for you guys to leave; and no matter what I said she wouldn't go. She's positive I'm having a boy…and she wants to name him Danny," she paused to take a breath, "and she just kept smiling." Her hands were shaking and Bass took hold of them and squeezed.

"Because you're so sick," Gene said remembering how sick Rachel was with Danny. "I'm sorry Charlie…I've tried to help her but instead of getting better she seems to be getting worse- I don't know what to do."

"It's not your fault, Grandpa, she doesn't even know she has a problem, I think," Charlie said. She then looked at Bass, "Sometimes I think we should've moved when we had the chance."

Bass nodded, "If you weren't so sick maybe we still could- but it's been great having Gene right here to look after you."

"Look, I can stay here with you tomorrow while Bass goes to the house," Gene began.

"Thanks Gene but that won't be necessary," Bass said, "I'm going to stay here with Charlie." He held his hands up as Charlie started to protest, "Listen, as it is, I have work I need to do for Blanchard anyway- I can get a start on that before the guy kills me and you can get some rest."

She sighed in relief, the surprise visit from her mom having caused a bit of an anxiety attack earlier. Bass put his arm around her and caressed her shoulder.

Just then there was a knock on the door- it was Marion with dinner. After they ate Gene walked her home, leaving Bass and Charlie on their own.

Bass locked the door behind them, turned and took Charlie in his arms. "Charlotte, are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't like the fact that I let her get to me but yea, I'm okay…especially now that you're here," she smiled.

"She's not herself, babe…it's only natural that that would bother you. It bothers me," he exclaimed. He ran his hands up and down her back- he could feel the knots of tension there. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "My girl needs a massage…let's go to bed so I can give you one."

She smiled as he led her into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel wrote in her journal:

_The nerve of that man! I can't believe all the things that he said—I'm stalking Charlie? My own daughter!? She needs me! But he's got it in her head that I'm no good and now even Dad believes it. _

_But I saw something interesting tonight—he showed his true colors—the old Monroe is alive and well and while everyone else is blind to it I see him for what he truly is: a monster! It's only a matter of time before he shows himself to the world again- and when he does I'll be there—laughing to myself the whole time but showering my daughter with love…the love she really needs, not his sick version of 'love'—please! The man doesn't know the meaning of the word. And then Charlie and the baby will be with me…as it should be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie slept late the next morning and woke up feeling much better than the day before. She walked out into the living room in just a t-shirt and found Bass sitting at Miles' desk going over files Blanchard had sent him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bending down to kiss his neck, his face and finally, his lips. He quickly pulled her around and sat her down upon his lap and kissed her again.

"Just what I needed," he breathed into her hair not being able to get enough of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she sighed against his neck, "don't feel sick…yet. I see you've got a nice five o'clock shadow going on here…I like it." She ran her fingers along his cheek and jaw line. "You also removed your bandages, I see."

"Well, I couldn't very well write wearing those mittens now could I?" he smirked. "And look…they're healing," he held his hands out for inspection. "That stuff Gene put on them works great!"

"They do look much better," she said kissing his fingertips. "In fact, I'd say overall, you're looking great…very sexy."

"Is that so?" he said, his voice turning all gravelly. He wanted her so badly—he couldn't imagine there ever being a time when he wouldn't want her.

"You know," she purred, "we haven't christened any of Miles' furniture yet."

He laughed at this but then said seriously, "Do you think we should? I mean because of the baby and all…"

"Bass, its okay- we're not going to harm the baby, remember? Grandpa even said…" She blushed remembering the conversation they had had.

"Well, in that case," he said smiling at her blushing face. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the couch where he laid her down. He bent down over her, kissing her deeply this time—more passionately.

"Hurry Bass," she murmured against him, "I don't think I can wait this time." She grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood and took off his pants and underwear, showing that his need was as great as hers. He pulled off her panties.

"Oh, Charlotte…" he breathed lying down between her thighs. "I want you so much…I need you…" His words were cut off by her kiss.

No amount of foreplay could staunch this animal need they both had at that moment—the need to be together as one. They pushed every other thought out of their heads…Rachel…the house damage from the smoke…this moment was truly just about them and their love and desire for each other. Just before he entered her he kissed her womb…as he looked up at her the look of love he saw there was so deep and eternal…it didn't matter what happened to him or came his way in the future…as long as he had her…and their child…he'd be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards, they lay there, limbs entangled, his head upon her chest. He softly caressed her womb.

"You know, we haven't talked about baby names at all," he said. "Have you given it any thought?"

"I've been too busy being sick to give it any real thought," she sighed.

"Well, I was thinking," he said, "if it's a boy and you wanted to name him Danny that would be nice."

She knew this was hard for him and saying it took tremendous courage on his part. "Bass, I have come to terms with Danny's death—you know it wasn't your fault; he was a casualty of war. I know you still feel guilty but I wish you wouldn't. Naming our baby Danny won't bring my brother back—and I think it would be a constant reminder to both of us about that day…a day that you weren't even present for…..Besides, my mom wants him to be named Danny…she's so sure it's a boy…and frankly, right now I think that would just feed her instability. I think she wants this baby to _be_ Danny or something…or replace him. Our baby will be his or her own self no matter what anyone else says or does." She kissed the top of his head.

He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "I love you so much, Charlotte."

"I love you too," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please leave a review if you have a moment…thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I would like to personally thank JM2788 & Saderia for their reviews of the last chapter—your kind words help me more than you know and even give me ideas for future chapters (lol)—so thank you very much.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Days passed and Charlie and Bass spent much of their time at their house in the woods trying to get it cleaned up so they could move back in. They were antsy to get back home. Charlie was feeling better with each passing day and felt as if the sickness of her first trimester was finally behind her.

Charlie was under strict orders from Bass to not enter the house until he deemed it smoke damage free. She found this exasperating at times but knew where the over protectiveness was coming from…memories' of Shelly and his stillborn daughter had to be flooding his mind; and while she tried to be very patient with him about it all she sometimes wanted to just say, 'I'm not Shelly!'. She was so used to being the one in control she found it hard to hand over the reins to him most of the time. But instead of saying anything there was still plenty of work to be done outside so she focused her attention on this.

Everything from inside their house was brought outside to be washed, aired out or burned if it couldn't be saved. Rob and Emma Colson and their kids were their some days to help, bringing along their big kettle to boil sheets, drapes, towels and clothes before washing. According to Emma it was the only way to truly get rid of the smoke smell. She and Charlie began this undertaking while Bass and Rob worked on washing the walls inside the house.

Gene and Marion showed up on occasion depending on whether or not Gene had patients that day and Marion often showed up with a packed lunch for everyone. Sam and Becca were tasked with getting fresh water for everyone, feeding the chickens and brushing down Flame and Cola on days she was there.

Miles was due home for a break soon and Charlie and Bass hoped to be ready to move back in before he got there.

For the most part, Rachel had kept to herself and had been fairly quiet and they all took this as a good sign. That is, everyone except Bass; he knew Charlie and Gene wanted to believe that things were getting better, Rachel being their mother and daughter, respectively. But he had a nagging feeling that this was not the end of anything and that maybe, it was just the beginning of more to come- therefore, he was always on high alert where she was concerned.

After nearly two weeks of cleaning they were just about done when they all sat down to lunch one day. They were famished and dug in to Marion's cold chicken and potato salad.

"Uhm," Bass sighed as he took a bite of chicken, "this is wonderful, Marion. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," came from everyone else at the table.

"No problem," Marion said, "I like to cook."

Charlie winked at Gene. "Lucky Grandpa," she smiled.

Gene just grinned taking a big bite of potato salad. Charlie hadn't seen him in such high spirits in all the time they'd been together. She had vague memories of visiting him when she was a child when her grandmother was still alive. She remembered them being happy then- and he seemed happy like that now. She was delighted for him.

"So we're done now?" Gene asked to take the attention off him.

"Just about," Bass said, "We just have the floor in the kitchen and we'll go over the counters again and then let it all air out over night…we can move back in tomorrow." He beamed at Charlie. She grinned back.

After lunch Charlie went and got the bedroom drapes that were now dry on a makeshift clothesline and took them down.

"Are you hanging those up?" Becca asked her.

"I sure am, sweetheart," Charlie replied to the young girl, "You wanna help me?"

Becca nodded and smiled in delight as she helped carry the drapes to the front door.

Just as Charlie entered and started up the stairs, Bass stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said as he blocked her way, "Babe, you can't be in here yet. I know you're excited to get this done but I think it would be better if you waited. We still have some stuff that needs to be cleaned up."

"Yes and I'm not going in that room. Becca and I are just going upstairs to hang the curtains," Charlie said beginning to pass him.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Charlotte, I really don't think it's a good idea- you and the baby would be better off outside."

"Bass…I love you but I think you're being overly protective right now. I'm not going anywhere near the kitchen- we're just going upstairs for about ten minutes and then we'll be done," Charlie was growing impatient.

Rob Colson had come out of the kitchen to see what was holding Bass up and was now watching the scene.

"Charlie, no…I mean, it's not safe and I'd rather you go back outside," he said starting to lose his own patience.

"I heard you," she said, "but I disagree and like I said, we'll be back in ten minutes." She was not backing down. She began to walk upstairs and he grabbed her, more forcefully this time.

"Charlie, no. I have to put my foot down. It's not safe for you and the baby in here- please…just go back outside," Bass said insistently.

"Let go of my arm, Bass," Charlie said shortly, having had enough of this. Now Emma and Gene were both at the door having heard their voices.

"Bass, I think its okay," Gene started.

"Stay out of this, Gene!" Bass was angry now but he let go of Charlie's arm, knowing that was not the right way to go about this. He stared at her now. "Charlie, please. You know why I worry. Please…for me."

Charlie exhaled a deep breath. "Bass, I know you're scared…I know why. But I'm not her- I'm not Shelly. I've tried to be patient with your over protectiveness and wanting to take care of me stuff. But I'm an independent woman…I believe that's why you fell in love with me. You can't keep holding such a tight rein on me. We're never going to make it through this if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I just don't want you in here right now," he said calmly but sternly. "Why are you being so stubborn about it? We can hang the drapes up tomorrow."

"And why are you being such an ass right now? You don't even want to know who you sound like," she said, meaning the old Monroe. She watched his face letting that sink in. When it became clear that he wasn't going to let her pass she let out a breath of disgust. "You're being absolutely ridiculous and are really pissing me off! And don't even think this is about my hormones because it's not!" She turned and marched back out of the house, Emma taking hold of Becca as she began to follow her. She dropped the clean drapes in the dirt in disgust and walked quickly over to the stable. As she began to mount Flame, Bass caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, concern clouding his voice.

"I'm going for a damn ride, you stupid ass, unless of course, that's not allowed either," Charlie said, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes. She refused to let him see her cry right now. "Don't worry…I'm not going to do anything stupid no matter what you think."

"I never thought that," he said, "you're upset…just stay- we'll send everybody else home- talk to me."

"I already tried that…in there!" she stammered. "You're just being a pig-headed jerk right now and I can't talk to you when you're like that. I'm just going to cool off. Okay? I won't be gone long," her anger beginning to dissipate as she saw the pained look on his face.

"Okay," he breathed, "Okay."

She rode off on Flame in a slow trot through the woods but as she came off onto the road she sped into a fast gallop- it felt good and she needed it. Riding Flame always made her feel free and she needed that right now more than anything. Here, with the wind in her hair and face she was able to block out everything else from her mind. She rode and rode until she felt nothing but peaceful and then she turned around to go back home. She was about three hundred yards from the gas station where they'd once hid when she saw her coming out of the forest. At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing…an animal, maybe. As she drew closer she realized it was a person…the figure turned and saw her and quickly dashed back into the forest- and that is when Charlie saw the flash of blond hair.

Oh no, she thought, not again. As she urged Flame into a gallop she charged into the woods after her mother. It didn't take long to catch up to her and when she did the calming peacefulness that had begun to take shape in her had dissipated and frustration, disgust and anger had taken its place.

"What are you doing here? And don't lie," she demanded.

"Charlie…you weren't supposed to see me here," Rachel stammered.

"I get that. But now that I have, why don't you tell me just what the hell you're doing in the woods right near my house?" Charlie's voice was growing louder, angrier.

"Darling, calm down," Rachel said.

"Don't tell me to calm down…you're hiding out in the woods near my house. I'm not going to ask you again…why?" Charlie stared her mother down.

"I'm just making sure you're okay…"Rachel began.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, mother," Charlie said, having no patience for any of this, "that is not what you're doing and you know it! You're not doing this out of love or concern…you're _spying_ on my family! Who does that?!" She was yelling now.

"I'm not…" Rachel tried.

"Stop it! If you weren't spying you wouldn't need to be hiding in order to do it! You wouldn't have run when you saw me on the road! Now I'm going to ask you one more time…and you better answer me…why are you spying on me and my family?" Charlie didn't back down earlier with Bass and she wasn't backing down now. She sat on Flame, waiting.

"Well, um…listen to me Charlie. I'm sorry I was spying—but I'm doing it for your own good. That man…Monroe…he's not the man you think he is…it's only a matter of time before you see this- he hasn't changed! I saw you two fighting earlier…you know I'm right! He isn't the man you think he is- you and the baby need to get away from him. You can stay with me- I can protect you both; I'll take care of you. You, me and the baby- we can make a life together…you'll see." Rachel smiled hopefully up at Charlie. Charlie looked back at her in sad disbelief and disgust.

"You're sick, mom," she sighed, "You need help."

"That is what he wants you to believe! Charlie, I'm fine! In fact, I'm the only one seeing things clearly in all this…he has you all so fooled. But that is what he's good at- he manipulates you 'til he gets what he wants. If you could just see him the way I do you…"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Bass is no longer the man you think he is…he's changed! You just can't see it because you don't want to…and something is wrong with you. You're thinking and doing things that you would've never done before…like stalking my family!" Charlie was seething. "This is what's going to happen now…you're going to leave and not come here ever again. You're going to stop stalking me, stop talking badly about my husband because I'm not going to listen to it…and unless you get help for yourself you will never get to meet your grandchild or see me again…you will be dead to me. It's time for you to leave now."

"Now Charlie, you can't be serious," Rachel said a small smile upon her face, disbelieving what she was hearing. "You're not thinking clearly because of your pregnancy…those hormones can cause all kinds of things."

Charlie laughed- she couldn't help it, "Oh my God, mom, you're blaming this on hormones? You have got to be kidding me." She took a deep breath, "Leave now and don't come back- or else…"

"Or else what?" Rachel yelled, getting angry now.

Charlie put her hand over her gun, "Or else I'll make you leave."

"You can't be serious," Rachel scoffed.

Charlie took hold of her gun and pointed it at her mother. "Don't ever underestimate me or what I'm capable of…don't ever underestimate what I'm willing to do to protect my family. Enough is enough. Now leave!"

Rachel's jaw nearly touched the ground. She couldn't speak, only stare- she saw the look in Charlie's eyes and knew she shouldn't push it- that Charlie was done listening to her. Slowly she turned and began walking out of the forest; Charlie followed her on Flame, still holding the gun. Her hands were starting to shake but she was determined to make her mother leave. She followed her out to the road and stopped there, watching Rachel walk away. She continued to watch until Rachel was at least a mile down the road. Then slowly she turned Flame around and headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel's journal entry:

_My daughter has turned against me- I guess I hadn't realized how much control Monroe has over her. Even so, they're fighting now which is a good thing; I saw it firsthand. Dad just got back from their house and I heard him tell Marion that Charlie will stay in town tonight while Bass stays out at the house to finish it up. Perfect! _

_Thank God she didn't see what I have hidden in the woods—and now I know the perfect time to use it: tonight! He'll never know what hit him…he'll sleep right through it…until it's too late._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Charlie approached the house she saw Bass pacing in the front yard- everyone else had left. When he looked up she saw such a wave of relief wash over his face that she regretted everything from before. She didn't want to fight with him; he was everything to her.

"Oh my god…Charlie, I was so worried," he said, rushing to her, "you said you'd only be gone for a little while…" he trailed off. He pulled her down off the horse and she sank into his arms, utterly exhausted. "My god, you're shaking…Charlotte, what happened?"

She held onto him not wanting to let go, "I'm okay."

He walked her to the front porch and sat her down in her favorite chair, the Adirondack from the gas station; he handed her a canteen of fresh water and watched her take a drink. He gently kissed her cheek and said, "Just rest while I go brush Flame down for the night." He saw the questioning look on her face and said, "We're both staying here tonight; its okay and you were right, I was being too rigid and over protective before…I'm sorry, I really am. I'll be right back and then we'll talk." He took her hand in his and kissed it before he went to take care of their horse.

Charlie watched him, her hand resting on her womb; as he disappeared into the small stable she said quietly to the child inside her, "we're both very lucky, you and I. Your daddy is one in a million." She closed her eyes, concentrating on peaceful thoughts about the baby inside her.

When Charlie woke up later she was in their bed, Bass snuggled up beside her. She turned so her forehead was touching his and she could feel him close. He let out a sigh and slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he saw her.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she smiled, "guess I fell asleep on ya, huh?"

"Yea, you were out cold; I just carried you up here and you never woke up once. You were exhausted," he said.

"Bass, I need to tell you something…something that happened on my ride," Charlie said softly.

"Okay…"Bass waited.

"I saw my mom…in the woods. She's been spying on us," she stated.

Bass sat straight up in bed. "Are you serious? What the hell? Charlie, we have to do something about this…this can't go on. You said it yourself- something's not right with her."

"I know," Charlie said sitting up next to him, the pain of it all showing on her face. "I think we should go to the sheriff tomorrow and report her, report what she's been doing and that we think she's unstable. I'm sure Grandpa and Marion will go too, especially once they find out this."

"Okay," Bass said squeezing her hand, "I know this can't be easy on you- I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault- it never was. She's convinced that you're the old Monroe, leader of the Republic…Bass, she even knew we'd been fighting; she mentioned it like it was nothing, like spying on us is normal. Bass….I….I pulled a gun on her," her voice broke.

Bass stared at her, shocked; then grabbed her and held onto her tightly as she began to shake and cry. He knew how hard it must have been to take such drastic measures against her mother.

"It's okay, baby, its okay. She gave you no other choice. Where is she now?" he asked into her hair.

"I waited on the road and watched her walk at least a mile…she was headed back to town. I think I shocked and scared her with the gun; she's gone now," Charlie breathed, her shaking subsiding.

"Good…good," he said kissing the side of her head, "You're right; we'll go to the sheriff first thing tomorrow and see what can be done…but for now, let's get some rest. No wonder you're exhausted…and Charlotte, I'm so sorry for the stress I've been causing you with all my over worrying- that's the last thing you need and I promise to work on it. I know you need your space and your freedom. It's just that I love you so damn much…just the thought of anything happening scares the hell out of me…I'm so sorry, babe." He hugged her even tighter.

"Bass, I love you too…and I completely understand why you are the way you are; but you're right, I need my space too. I love that you care but you have to trust me too…I'm not going to do anything to put our baby in danger," she sighed.

"I know, baby, and I do trust you, I do," he said turning to look her in the eye. He kissed her gently on the lips and they laid back down, holding each other and looking into each other's eyes- for as long as they'd known each other they'd been able to communicate with just a glance. Charlie had once hated that fact but now cherished it.

Eventually, Charlie's breathing became even and she was asleep. Bass, however, was wide awake. After everything she'd told him about Rachel he didn't know if he'd ever sleep well again. He lay there for a long time, a nagging feeling sinking into his gut. Finally he got up just wanting to take a look around the property.

He walked downstairs and made sure the doors were locked; he then checked the windows and decided to close and lock the ones they'd left open to air out the space. He thought he could hear Flame making a fuss out in the stable and decided to go check it out.

He was only half dressed with just pants on and put his gun in his waistband around his back. He unlocked the front door and took a step out onto the porch, looking around. There was a half moon and he could see okay- everything looked fine to him but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut.

He started to walk over to the stable where he'd heard Flame just a few moments earlier; as he approached he saw her shadow and began talking in a soothing tone, "Aww, girl, what is it? What's bothering you tonight?" As he got closer to her he noticed she was out of her stall.

"What the…?"

Bass never got to finish his sentence as he was struck by something hard from behind, pushing him hard into a wooden pole on the way down. He fought the darkness that was overtaking him and tried to open his eyes. They were wet; something was dripping into them and something told him it was his own blood. He had to get up; he had to fight the darkness. Something was most definitely wrong- he had to get to Charlie. And then she was leaning down next to him…except that it wasn't her. It was another blond woman.

"Rac…" he could barely whisper her name.

She smiled at him, patting him on the cheek while smiling, "Give that boy a gold star." She laughed, "Don't worry…it'll all be over soon."

He heard Flame neighing above him but Bass could not move. Rachel stood up and lit her kerosene lamp and walked on over to the other side of the house. She set the lamp down on what turned out to be a trail of kerosene in the woods and kicked the lamp over, letting out a laugh as it quickly caught fire.

"Like I said," she laughed in Bass' direction, "it'll all be over soon." She grabbed the horses rein and trotted away.

Bass' last thought was of Charlie. I'm so sorry I failed you…I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her…please, Charlie, wake up, he thought.

Then Bass Monroe's world went black.

**A/N: Hope this ending doesn't give anyone a heart attack (just kidding). So what'd you think? Leave me a review- I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews last time. Apparently, ending it with a cliffhanger generates a lot of them- people had a lot to say and I loved it so thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie could hear his screams the second they started. In fact, she felt quite sure that anyone within a one mile radius would be able to hear them- he was screaming in agony, calling out her name. "Oh my God…Bass," she cried. She had to get to him.

She tore out of the front door like it was on fire and began looking all around. His screams sounded as if he was right next to her and yet she could not see him anywhere. Her eyes felt funny like there was something stuck inside them- she rubbed at them furiously, trying to see through the waves of darkness before her.

"Bass?! _BASS!"_

Still he screamed for her and still she could not see him- she began to cry, "Where are you, baby? Tell me where you are…"

He just screamed.

She felt around blindly unable to remove whatever was hindering her eyesight. She felt sheer panic begin to overtake her as she continued to hear his screams.

"_Charlie! Please help me!" _he cried. "It's almost too late, baby. Don't let it be too late…" His words trailed off.

"Bass, please tell me where you are…I can't see!" she screamed.

He moaned in desperation. She felt around in sheer panic for him but to no avail. He was nowhere to be found. She sank to the ground, crying in desperation, willing him to tell her where he was. Silence.

Then: "Charlie, I need you…I need you, baby. Come on, you have to…you have to," he kept trying to get the words out. "You have to…wake up, Charlie. Charlie, you have to _wake up!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie sat straight up in bed, sweat dripping off her like rain- her heart racing; she immediately knew something was wrong. She felt around for Bass but already knew he'd be gone. She got out of bed and it felt like it was 110 degrees inside her house; she ran across the hall, looking out the bathroom window and gasped at what she saw. The forest surrounding their house was on fire—it was getting dangerously close to overtaking them.

She ran downstairs and out onto the front porch. The fire was so intense she felt like it was searing her skin. She ran back inside and put on her shoes- she grabbed a blanket off the couch as well, sensing she'd be needing it. She ran back out onto the porch and looked around calling his name.

"Bass! Where are you? _Bass_!" she screamed.

She ran to the stable to get Flame and that is when she saw him. His still body lay prone on the ground and Flame was nowhere to be found.

She crouched down next to him, "Bass, you have to get up! Come on, baby, wake up!"

She heard a low moan and rolled him over to see his face. She could see from the light of the fire that he was covered in blood from a bad gash at the tip of his forehead. "Bass, can you hear me? Bass you need to wake up!"

He lightly moaned, "Charlotte…"

The flames had just reached the side of their house and there was no time to waste.

"Bass, we have to go! We have to go now! You have to help me, Bass. I can't do this on my own," she said working on pure adrenaline and determination. "We've come too damn far to lose everything now. We have a baby to protect- Bass, the baby!" She shook him, trying to get him to move.

"Baby…" he murmured.

"Yes, damn it, the baby! We have to save ourselves and the baby- but I need your help, Bass. You need to get up! You need to get up _now!_"

He began trying to pull himself up, gripping the stable gate with one hand and her arm with the other. He slipped and started to fall but she braced him with her shoulder and he heaved himself up. She grabbed his one arm and threw it over her shoulder while she wrapped her hand around his rib cage.

"We have to walk now, Bass…you have to walk! Don't go out on me again…stay awake now!" She was yelling at him seeing him fighting between going in and out of consciousness. "Stay awake, Bass- damn it, just stay awake!"

"Okay….Charlotte," he whispered. She picked up the blanket she'd brought out and wrapped it around both of them as they slowly began to walk along the other side of the house, towards the creek. Embers from the flames were flying everywhere, just like fireflies she used to chase when she was a child- only these were not the kind she wanted to catch.

The fire felt hotter than anything she'd ever experienced- she almost stopped, wishing she'd gotten Bass' shoes but then noticed he'd put on his slippers before he'd come outside. She almost smiled at this small victory.

"Come on, Bass, we're almost to the creek…we're almost there…stay awake," she urged.

They made it to the creek bed and she said, "Lean on me and stay awake!" He did and she bent down to soak the blanket in the semi-cool water. She glanced back in the direction of the fire- it was swallowing up their house quickly and was so intense that it had reached its arms across the creek bed and set fire to the trees on the other side. "Oh my God," she whispered. She wrapped the wet blanket around herself and Bass making sure to cover their heads and yelled, "We have to go! We have to go now!" He jerked his head up, hearing her voice and was using all his might to stay awake and keep moving with her.

It was hard going; not only were they moving painfully slow ahead of an ever increasing fire but there were plenty of logs and downed trees they had to work their way over which was no easy task. They walked alongside the creek bed, sometimes walking in it when it was easier than on land. But the creek had its own obstacles of boulders and downed tree limbs so they moved back and forth between land and sea depending on which one was the path of least resistance.

At first, she'd been planning on going to the Colson farm—but as time passed and they were moving ever more slowly she knew they would never make it. There was only one other place she could think of to go.

A little more than halfway to the Colson's place there was a place in the creek where the water was quite deep- their swimming hole. On particularly hot days they would all go there and have a picnic near the water, both families bringing plenty to eat and drink. Bass and Rob would become like silly little children, chasing Sam and Becca around and playing many games. There was an outcropping of rocks on the other side of the creek bed here, which they would jump off of and try to do cool tricks, showing off. She and Emma always joked that they didn't live with men but rather boys.

On many a moonlit night, Bass and Charlie had come here to go skinny dipping and had shared many intimate moments together- christening the water and the rocks. It was a very special place to both of them, especially now, since it was here that they had conceived their child.

She could see it now up ahead and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "We're almost there, baby, are you still with me? Bass?"

"Yes…still with you," he breathed, barely conscious but still moving.

They finally made it to the pool and she ditched the blanket and kicked off her shoes, Bass still holding onto her. With some effort she got him to step out of his shoes and they waded into the water. She helped him to sit down and gently washed the blood from his eyes.

"You did it, baby…you made it. But we've still got just a little farther to go, okay? I want you to lean your head back on my shoulder…the water's about to get very deep here," she warned. She got behind him and guided his head down onto her shoulder and started scooting backwards, waiting for the drop-off she knew was coming. When she got there she spread out her legs and began swimming, holding onto Bass with one hand while stroking the water with the other. It helped that Bass was also given a lift of buoyancy in the water.

They made it to where an outcropping of rock hung over the water like a shelter and swam under it. They backed up against another rock which was resting at a slant and partially in the water. She stopped there, catching her breath.

"Bass, I really need your help again…do you hear me? I can't do this on my own. You have to help me, Bass- do you understand?" He nodded that he did. "You have to climb up onto the rock…it's our special rock, remember? We're going to wait here for help but I need you to climb up…can you do that, Bass?" He began climbing upwards and she pushed him from behind. It took several tries but he finally made it. "Oh, thank God Bass, you did it. Now wait there and I'll be right back," she said.

She swam back to the shore and the fire was now only about thirty yards away from them. She wrapped their shoes up in the blanket and threw it over her shoulder as she swam back to their place in the rocks. She swam underneath the water to get thoroughly soaked and took a long drink there. She climbed up onto the rock to find that Bass was unconscious once again. Guessing he had a concussion she let him be but tore off a piece of the blanket to wrap around the cut on his head. As she did so she felt a huge knot on the side of his head that she hadn't noticed before… she realized he'd been hit with something…and by someone.

She cradled his head in her lap and sat there…watching and waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel had ridden about five miles on Flame, guided by the half moon. The farther she got away from Willoughby the better she felt. She would have to stay away for a while and let the dust settle on tonight's events. She relaxed thinking of Charlie safely asleep in town unaware of what had happened; she would mourn for a while but she would get over Monroe. She had no doubt in her mind that he was dead- there was no way he had gotten away even if he had woken up in time, which she doubted; and even if someone had tried to get to him to help they would've never have been able to get close enough.

She smiled at the thought of this. At long last Sebastian Monroe was dead- her nemesis for so many years; the man responsible for Ben and Danny's deaths- and she had been the one to take him down. This was cause for celebration but that would have to wait. She was exhausted and wanted to kick this damn horse to hell and back. Twice it had tried to throw her from its back and had tried on several occasions to turn around and go back…back for _him._ Once it nearly succeeded and had taken off back into the woods where flames and embers fell down upon her, burning her clothes and hands; even some of her hair. She'd ended up having to whip the horse with her belt to finally keep her in line.

"You stupid bitch," she'd hissed.

She found a hiding place to set up camp for the night up in the hills near a rock outcropping. She tied Flame to a tree near a small pool of water; there was an apple tree nearby and she grabbed some, giving two to the horse and eating one herself.

She removed the horse's saddle and used the blanket that was underneath it for herself. She was too tired to start a fire and laid down to sleep.

A small smile formed on her lips—this would be the best night of sleep she'd had in a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie watched in horror as the forest they'd come to know and love burned down right in front of her…the fire so intense it was ravaging every inch, leaving nothing behind but smoke and ashes. It grew very hot inside their little hideaway and she kept soaking the blanket and laying it down over both of them.

Bass was still unconscious but every once in a while he would let out a moan or say her name and she was quick to reassure him that she was there with him and they were okay. Fortunately for them, there was a small wind that was carrying the majority of smoke upwards above the rocks and into the sky. If that changed and it overtook them in their spot they would have to find another way out, probably by climbing to the top of the rocks which they used to jump off of- but she was afraid it may be worse up there. For now, this is where they had to be; the only place.

She hoped beyond hope that the Colson family had made it out in time- if they had slept through it they would've died of smoke inhalation long before the fire got to them. The townspeople had to know by now, had to be out there looking for them…trying to do something…anything. Although deep down she knew there was little they could do against a fire of this magnitude with only the creek as their water supply.

She didn't want to give way to her fears but she was beyond worried about Bass. He needed a doctor- he should be more awake by now, she thought. She thought about their home and how excited they were to be welcoming their first child there…now it was gone. But she realized those were only just things- they would build another house…she had told herself a long time ago that as long as she had Bass, it didn't matter where they were; with him she was always home.

She looked at him now.

"Bass," she called him giving his shoulder a little shake. "Bass?"

"Hmm," he murmured, "Charlie…"

"I love you, Bass. Please try to fight this and wake up," she pleaded.

"Charlie," he whispered, "I love you too."

She reached out and took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. He gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, Bass," she started to cry. Until now she had been all grit and determination but just having him back with her, even if only for a little while, brought her heart to its knees. She lay down beside him and he slowly turned his head toward her.

"Please don't cry, baby," he said, sounding like he might start up himself. His eyes were half open and she could tell even that was a strain. She touched his cheek and leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled slightly, "That's my girl."

"Do you remember what happened, Bass? Before the fire?" she asked.

"Rachel…" he murmured.

Charlie stifled a sob and Bass squeezed her hand even tighter. Deep down she had already known but hearing him say her mother's name still filled her with pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said, "so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bass…it never was; my mom is sick…very sick. I think I was just fooling myself into thinking she wouldn't be capable of something like this," she sighed. "But to threaten not only our lives, but the baby's? My God…"

"The baby…how is the baby…you," he asked, desperation clear in his voice.

"We're fine, honey. Fine, don't worry; but I think you need to rest again- I can hear the pain in your voice. Close your eyes, baby," she soothed.

He did so and then said, "Now I know how you felt after you fainted."

She stroked his cheek again and said, "I'm so sorry, Bass. Go to sleep now, okay? Try to rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The townspeople watched in shock and horror as the entire forest was up in flames. Gene paced back and forth along the roadside they were standing on, angry and frustrated at not being able to do anything.

The sentry's on duty in Willoughby had seen the forest burning once a great deal of it was up in flames and had rung the town bell…the emergency signal to notify everyone that help was needed. The Colson's had made it to town shortly thereafter, citing that if little Sam hadn't woken up to go potty they might have slept right through it. They had woken up the family on the other side of them but told Gene they couldn't get anywhere close to Bass and Charlie's place.

It was already gone by the time they got there.

Gene was beside himself with worry and Marion tried to comfort him but to no avail. He notified the sheriff that his daughter, Rachel, was nowhere to be found and if anyone was responsible for setting the fire it was probably her. It pained him to say it but he knew it deep in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heat was becoming so intense in the little alcove that Charlie and Bass were in that she had scooted them both down on the rock so that their legs were underwater. She was debating on whether or not to wake him up again and get in the water when she heard it.

The big tree across the pool had just cracked, signaling that it was about to fall- it was the biggest tree in this area and they'd always talked about hanging a rope from it to swing across and into the pool but had never gotten around to it.

She watched now as the top of the huge tree began to topple over, watching in horror as it started to fall in their direction. She screamed as it landed partially on the rock above them, the other end falling into the pool. Now there was fire directly in front of them and the smoke it brought with it was quickly filling up their space.

Charlie slid off the rock and into the water, splashing the tree as much as she could to try and put it out. The only thing was, the little bits that she managed to put out only gave off more smoke and she began to cough.

Bass woke up gagging and she went to him quickly; she removed the bandanna from his arm, soaked it and covered his nose and mouth making sure he was leaning to the side so he wouldn't choke on it. She tore off another piece of the blanket and did the same thing for herself.

"Bass, wake up…wake up, Bass!" she cried. She grabbed him by the loop of his belt from her place in the water and watched in shock as flying embers landed on the soft bare skin of his chest and arms. She shook him and screamed, "Bass!"

He finally moved, coughing some more and she pulled him into the water making sure he got soaked.

"Oh God…" he breathed.

"Hold on to the side of the rock," she said as she began splashing the tree once more. It was smoky but as soon as the thing burned out and fell in the water the better off they'd be—right now they were trapped. She continued to splash water against the limbs of the tree, making some progress, when suddenly it started to splinter once again near the top. She swam back to Bass, "We have to go under. Can you hold your breath when I say go?" He nodded. As she watched the top of the tree start to separate from the bottom half that was in the water she shouted, "Go!" They both went under- she watched from below as both parts fell in and were instantly doused. They came back up, both inhaling deep breaths, as they listened to the branches sizzle as they hit the now warm water.

She took Bass in her arms and hugged him so tightly- he put his arms around her and lay his head upon her shoulder. He knew they wouldn't be alive right now if not for her…he didn't want to let go of her and they stayed like that for a long while. They had saved each other's lives so many times now, they were stronger together than they'd ever been apart.

The smoke, however, having found its way in to their little hiding place now refused to leave. There was just no breeze where they were.

"Bass, we have to get out of here…we have to climb to the top- where we usually jump off from," she said. "Are you okay to do that?"

"Yea," he breathed into her hair. "Let's go."

She couldn't help him up the way she had before; the path was too narrow to walk side-by-side. She went first and helped him along when he had trouble; they made it to the top and Bass was gasping for clean air and coughing while falling on all fours feeling like he might collapse. His head was spinning and suddenly, he vomited, although all that remained of the contents of his stomach was water. Charlie rubbed his back and had him lay down on his side once he was finished. She went back down to their alcove and grabbed the blanket and their shoes.

When she sat down next to him upon the large rock she gently picked up his head and rested it on her thigh as they waited some more. It was definitely easier to breathe up here, as there was a gentle breeze carrying the smoke and the fire away from them.

As Charlie looked out over the vast expanse of what used to be a huge forest- and her home- her throat hitched and she nearly let out a sob. It was nothing but a burning wasteland now. She could see for miles as there was no longer a forest to block her view. Most of it was destroyed now, the rest of it still on fire, burning down to nothing.

It was very hard to think about her mother in that moment…it was just too much to take to think that she was responsible for all of this. The pain of that thought pierced her so deeply that she choked back a sob and held onto Bass. She sat there silently, cradling the man she loved…the man her mother had just tried to kill…as tears slid down her cheeks in droves. She felt in that moment that nothing would ever be the same.

Over in the east the sun began to make its ascent, dawn on the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire was starting to die down, the forest destroyed, and a search party was underway to search for Bass and Charlie, headed by Gene. He would not, could not believe they were dead and refused to give up hope. Rob Colson and the sheriff joined him along with Marion and some others from town. The only way to go was through the creek bed as the dying fire was still too hot to traipse across. The creek would have its own problems, though, as many downed trees now blocked the way. They decided it would be too arduous with horses and they would have to go on foot. They all dressed in long sleeves even though it was hot, thick boots, gloves covering their hands and bandanna's across their faces.

Just as they were about to head out they were momentarily distracted by the sound of galloping horses coming down the road. They all stopped to look at the approaching riders.

As they pulled up to the group and stopped one of the riders climbed off his horse and approached the group, stopping in front of Gene.

Gene exhaled deeply, "Miles."

Miles' face looked pained as he asked, "How bad is it, Gene?"

Gene sighed deeply, "We don't know where they are, Miles. But we've got a search party and we're about to head out, taking the creek."

Miles noted the shakiness of Gene's voice and put a hand on his shoulder. Trying to sound tough himself and more confident than he actually felt he said, "Come on, Gene, you know them….they're two of the toughest cats I know- Bass has nine lives and Charlie…"His voice cracked slightly saying her name, "Charlie is as tough as nails. They're out there somewhere and we'll find 'em."

Just then the second rider approached the group. "Oh, Gene, before we set off I want to introduce you to my new partner. Gene this is Nora. Nora, this is Gene."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a moment, leave a review- I'd love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter. Many of you were surprised by the return or should I say, 'reincarnation' of Nora. She was always a favorite character of mine and I always thought she and Miles had much more chemistry together than he and Rachel did. As you know from 'Last Light' I do like to change things up a bit. I haven't included Aaron or the nano in either story and to be honest, there were many things about 'Revolution' I would've done differently and so I get to do them here. Que' sera sera. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Charlie ran the tips of her fingers through Bass' curls as he slept, marveling at the softness and feel of them. She gently pulled them out watching as they went straight for a moment only to spring back into the curly tendril's she loved upon her release.

The morning sun was high in the sky and the temperature was climbing; if they couldn't find a way out soon or no one came for them they'd have to go in the pool again below- only now it was filled with ashes and soot from the dying fire. Charlie sat there dreaming about rain fall when Bass woke up.

"Hey," he smiled up at her.

"Hey yourself," she said, unable to contain the happiness she felt at seeing him awake. "How do you feel?"

"Like my head is in a vise…but other than that, great. Just seeing you smile makes it a hundred times better," he said.

She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them down upon his lips- they were dry and chapped as were her own.

"I forgot to bring canteens," she lamented.

"You probably never thought we'd be out here this long. I probably wouldn't have either," he sighed.

She looked at their attire; she had only a t-shirt and her shoes on- he had pants but no shirt. They would both be fried up here if they stayed too much longer.

"I think we may have to go back down to our rock," she said plaintively, "or we're going to dry out like prune's."

He moved to sit up but laid back down as his world began to spin.

"We don't have to go right this second," she said. "Give yourself time to wake up and we'll go as slow as we need to." She took hold of his hand and squeezed.

They both were silent as they stared out at the barren wasteland in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search party was having its own set of problems- Miles, upon realizing the group was grossly unprepared for what lay ahead, sent two people back to town to gather axes and buckets for each of them. There were going to be downed trees everywhere they turned, some of which he was sure, would still be on fire. They would have to put the fires out with the buckets and try and chop some of them apart to make it through.

He didn't like this—didn't like it one bit; he knew the odds weren't good for them to have made it out okay, meaning they were either trapped somewhere or…he didn't want to even consider 'or'. With Charlie being pregnant he was very worried about her safety. The increasing sun would be adding to their problems; if they'd had fresh water they had to be running low or be out of it by now and the creek water was filled with thick gray and black soot- so thick the water was barely moving down stream. What they needed was rain; but this being Texas he didn't think they would get it.

Once the extra supplies were brought back from town they set off down the creek for what would be a very long, arduous journey.

God he hoped they were all right—they _had_ to be all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bass made it slowly down the incline to the side of the pool; they found a spot that was in shade and decided to stay there until the sun caught up with them and forced them back into the alcove. To get to the rock they had been on before they'd have to get in the water which was now so thick with soot they wanted to try and hold off for as long as they could.

Bass wanted to try sitting up for a while and leaned back against the rock, his head resting on Charlie's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. They both already had sunburns.

"When I get out of here I want to sit in a bathtub until my skin prunes," Charlie said dreamily.

"When I get out of here I want to sleep for two days," Bass said, "after drinking about a gallon of water."

"Two days of sleep? You're too antsy to sleep that long- you've always gotta be moving," Charlie mused.

"You're right," he admitted, "okay one day then."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she smiled.

"All right," he agreed, "but only if you're there with me."

"Deal," she said.

"Hey…we never finished discussing names for this kid we're having," he said with a smirk, "any more thoughts?"

"Actually, yes…I have given it some thought. I was thinking about all those nights I stayed up late with you at camp- when I couldn't sleep- and you would tell me all those stories to distract me? I loved the ones about you and Miles but also the ones about your grandfather when he was a boy."

Bass smiled remembering it all well.

"So," she smiled at him, "I was thinking that if it's a boy…and this is just an idea…we could name him after your grandfather…Jackson- Jack, for short. What do you think?"

He smiled, very honored that she had thought so much about this and had enjoyed his stories as much as he had when he heard them as a young boy. "I love it," he breathed, "and I love you." He turned his head to look up at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, baby," she breathed, kissing him back.

As they pulled away from the kiss he asked, "And what if it's a girl?"

"The girl I'm still unsure of…I was thinking maybe Mia or Ava- do you like either of those?" she asked.

"I do, I like both," he smiled. "They both sound great with the 'Monroe' moniker."

She nodded, thinking the same thing.

They sat there together, hands intertwined, thinking about the little one who would be entering their lives before they knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles was growing impatient. This was taking far too long, he thought. The deeper they climbed into the former forest the more trees they found still on fire in the creek bed. The ground was still far too hot for them to cross; they had to take the route of the creek. Each time they threw buckets of water on a tree to put the fire out they were enveloped in clouds of smoke- even with their bandanna's everyone was coughing and all of them had red, burning eyes.

If Miles had his way he and Nora would do this on their own and send everyone else back to town; he felt it would be a lot quicker as they both knew what needed to be done. Two of the helpers ended up going back having been overcome with smoke inhalation. Miles tried to send Gene back with them but it was no use. The old guy wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miles, until my granddaughter and Bass are found so just don't even try it," Gene argued.

"Okay, okay," Miles gave in knowing it was pointless to even try.

"Damn it, if I'd just kept a better eye on Rachel maybe none of this would've happened," Gene said, angry with himself.

"Rachel...you mean?" Miles questioned.

"That's exactly what I mean, Miles. You haven't been here…but my daughter's gone off the rails. She needs help and I waited too long to acknowledge it. I just didn't want to see it. Damn it, if anything happens to Charlie or Bass, I'll never forgive myself," he said, the pain and guilt he felt obvious in his voice.

My God, Miles thought, was Rachel really capable of this? He knew how much she wanted Charlie away from Bass but…to threaten the life of Charlie and her unborn child? Would she go that far?

Miles was getting more upset and anxious by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie woke up, her back aching and desperately wanting some water. Her throat was so dry it felt like sand was dripping down the back of it. She and Bass had both fallen asleep after discussing baby names.

She looked at him now sleeping beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. Images of the night before flashed before her; what if she hadn't been there; what if she hadn't woken up? What if she'd lost him? Tears brimmed around her eyes as she thought of how real a possibility that had almost been. She suddenly wrapped both her arms around him, holding him tight, needing the feel of him…to see him there, breathing. A shiver ran down her spine thinking about what her mother had nearly accomplished.

Bass woke up and saw the look on Charlie's face, the tears streaming from her eyes; he knew instinctively what images were floating around her head and he quickly took her in his arms.

"Hey," he breathed into her hair. "It's okay…we're okay. Please don't cry, baby. I know how scary this all is to think about but you and I- we're fighters. We've both had our lives on the line so many times and we always manage to make it through- we find a way to survive. Let's not focus on what might have happened—it didn't. Let's focus on the fact we're okay, we're alive and we're going to get out of this and take care of this baby." He placed his hand on her womb and she placed hers on top of his; she smiled as more tears fell.

She was about to speak when she noticed a tear on his face; she kissed it away when another one appeared. As one landed on her it suddenly dawned on her…they weren't tears at all but rather raindrops!

They both gazed up at the dark clouds above them as more and more drops began to rain down upon them. Charlie shrieked in joy and Bass began to laugh. They raised their arms in the air to the oncoming deluge and let the warm water fall upon them. They both opened their mouths, hungrily trying to drink some of the heavy drops that fell, while also cupping their hands out in front of them and drinking greedily only to start the process over again.

Charlie would later think back on this moment and remember it as one of the best of her life; in that moment she felt renewed in every way possible; renewed in hope, renewed in spirit and taking a look at Bass beside her and the excitement on his face-so deeply in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Gene were at the head of the pack when the rain began to fall. At first, they weren't sure if they were seeing it clearly—rain fall? It couldn't be…they couldn't possibly be that lucky…to have rainfall on the one day they needed it the most? But it was.

The whistles and cheers from the group rose into the air almost like a song, the elation plain on their faces. There were hugs, pats on the back and just a sense of renewed hope- that their mission was not in vain; they would succeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie touched Bass' shoulder, looking in the direction of where the sound had come from; she was almost positive she'd heard whistling.

"Did you hear that," she whispered in case it came again.

"Yea, I think so," he replied quietly.

They both listened. Silence. They looked at each other feeling discouraged.

"Maybe we should whistle?" Bass suggested.

"Can you? My throat is so dry but let's try it," she said.

"Yea," he agreed, "on three…one…two…three!"

They both whistled as loud as they could and then sat back and waited.

It took a moment but when it came it was like heaven to their ears. A loud, shrill whistle so distinct that they knew it could only be coming from one man: Miles! They both sat back, ecstatic, and held each other for a long time; it was over, this nightmare was nearly over. They whistled back again and this time, in response they heard shouts and cheers, although they couldn't make out what anyone was saying. That didn't much matter, though- help was on the way. The people they loved were coming for them and it wouldn't be long before they were out of all this.

The onslaught of rain was putting out the remaining fires and a fine sizzling could be heard all around. The water in the creek started moving again as fresh mixed with dirty and pushed it along downstream.

Bass took Charlie's face in his hands and looked at her clear blue eyes; he pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth, hungrily, the rain pouring down around them. The level of love he felt for her knew no bounds; he could not comprehend what he would do without her. They pulled back, sitting with their foreheads touching, trying to absorb the fact that they would be okay; because deep down they'd both been scared at times during their ordeal that they wouldn't make it. Neither had admitted it to the other but they both knew…they wouldn't have lasted another night out here without water and little protection from the smoke and sun.

In that moment they were just grateful to be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he'd wanted to. Since hearing Bass and Charlie's response everyone in their group was ecstatic, he and Gene especially. The deluge of rain was making their trek easier, no longer needing the buckets or axes as the trees were getting soaked enough that they could just climb over them.

Everyone had a second wind and renewed energy and spirit and they made their way towards the pool quickly.

As he made his way around to the pool and stopped to take in the scene, a shit-eating grin took over his face.

"Aww hell," he smirked,"come all this way to save you two and this is what we gotta walk in on…figures."

Bass and Charlie were kissing like there was no tomorrow, their hands all over each other. They finally pulled away from each other upon hearing Miles' voice, huge smiles on both their faces; but Miles had to wonder if they'd gotten there five minutes later would it have been a much more intimate scene? Bass' hand was already inside Charlie's shirt which he now removed feeling only slightly embarrassed.

"It's about time you got here, brother," Bass smiled happily.

"Yea?" Miles asked, "From the looks of it I'm not sure you would've minded if I'd shown up a little bit later."

Charlie laughed but then turned serious, "Bass needs help- he's got a gash on his forehead and I'm pretty sure he's got a concussion…and we both need water!" Both of them proceeded to cup their hands again and take gulps of water.

"Can you make your way over to us or do you need help?" Gene asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, but Bass keeps getting dizzy so I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Well, he looked fine just a minute ago," Miles laughed. "I say he's faking."

"Dick!"

"Asshole!"

"Okay, okay, enough bitching," Gene said good naturedly, "Let's get you out of here!"

Charlie was already in the water, her clothes and skin temporarily turning black; she gave a hand to Bass who followed her in and together they made their way across.

There were hugs all around and sighs of relief on both sides. Charlie was now in a soaking wet, nearly see-through t-shirt but didn't much care at this point. As she put her arms around Miles she held on tight and her voice broke as she said, "It is so good to see you; I have missed you so much."

Miles hugged her just as tightly not wanting to let go, "I've missed you too, kid." They pulled back and Bass stood there, his eyes glistening, as he reached forward and took Miles in a deep bear hug.

"Man it's good to see you," Bass said.

"You too, man," Miles smiled. "Let's get you guy's outta here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as Charlie and Bass lay snuggled together in bed in Gene's guest room, they finally were able to relax. Since being back they'd had IV bags inserted to rehydrate them, stitches to the gash on Bass' forehead, baths, examinations and questions galore…and were truly exhausted.

"Okay," Charlie yawned, her face snuggled against Bass' neck, "You said earlier today that you'd stay in bed for a day when we got out of this- I'm holding you to it, remember?"

He held her close and kissed her forehead and said, "Baby, I may not move for the next week as long as I'm in this bed and you're in it with me!"

She laughed sleepily and ran her fingers across his bare chest. "It's a deal!"

Bass' hand was resting on her womb and she placed hers over his. "Little one in there, you like that idea? Staying in bed for the next week? We made it, baby, mommy, daddy and you…we will always fight for you," she said sweetly.

Bass smiled, "I like the sound of that…mommy and daddy; we're really going to be a mommy and daddy…wow."

"You're already a great dad to Connor; you're going to be a great dad to our baby," she said, squeezing his hand.

He took her hand to his lips and kissed it, "And you're going to be an amazing mom."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

They both fell into the deepest sleep they could remember, holding each other all night long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night a thunderstorm rolled in along with the rain…and eight miles north of Willoughby, a horse was spooked by the lightning and broke free from the tree it was tied to in the hills.

**A/N: As always reviews are most welcome and encouraged—they really help keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter—and special mention goes to BassCharlie for leaving me two reviews. ****J****I greatly appreciate any and all feedback I receive. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Miles stood on the dirt road looking out at what used to be the vast forest outside of Willoughby. He stared at the blackened wasteland that now remained and sighed. They couldn't have asked for a better night, weather wise, as it had poured consistently for hours. The ground was still wet now and the creek was higher and running at a more normal pace, clearing the ash and soot from its path along the way.

Miles knew he should feel thankful for this little bit of good news but he wasn't. He couldn't get the image of Bass and Charlie out of his head and the fact that they'd come so close to losing them. The thought drove him nuts and he balled his hands into fists; he still had yet to hear all the details but he was floored by the fact that it may have all been caused by Rachel. He would never have suspected her of being capable of such a thing; he knew her hate for Bass was consuming her—it had been what started the demise his own relationship with her—but this? How could she of put Charlie and the baby in such danger? There had to be more to it…had to.

"You're thinking of Rachel, aren't you?" Nora came up behind him.

They had only started working together three months before but she already knew him so well. It was one of the things he liked about her, the fact that she was able to read him so easily. It helped a great deal when they worked together.

"I know she was losing it over Bass and Charlie being together…but she never would've wanted Charlie in danger- never!" he said emphatically.

"Maybe something happened…something went wrong?" Nora suggested.

"I don't know…you'll be ready to go after lunch, right?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course," she answered placing her hand upon his arm to try and calm him.

They heard a noise coming from down the road and mounted their horses to go investigate. As they rounded the bend the sight before them took them off guard.

"Shit," Miles muttered, "Flame…"

At Nora's confused expression he explained, "Charlie's horse…they haven't seen her since before the fire. Bass thinks Rachel took her."

The horse appeared frantic and was pawing the road- Miles realized she was standing in the road right at the former turn-off to where Bass and Charlie's house used to be. He got off his horse and slowly approached her calling her by name- he wasn't sure she would remember him but he didn't want to spook her. As he got closer he spoke to her in hushed tones.

"Flame," he soothed, "you made it back…good girl. Charlie and Bass have missed you." The horse eyed him warily.

As he got closer he took in her condition; she was a mess, her mane all matted and snarled with leaves and thorns. That was far from the worst of it though; he gently took hold of her reins and rubbed her nose as he took in the rest of her. Her legs had burns on them, one pretty severe; and there appeared to be bloody welts on her stomach and at the top of her front right leg.

Miles sighed heavily, "Charlie can't see her like this; Bass either for that matter. Go to town and get Gene- tell him to bring his medical kit as well as his horse grooming supplies. Hopefully, Bass and Charlie are still asleep but if not, try to get him alone- don't let them know its Flame. I'm going to try and walk her to the creek where the water's clean so she can drink; not sure I'll be able to- she doesn't want to move from this spot yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gene arrived a little while later Miles had managed to coax Flame to the creek where she was drinking water greedily.

"Oh, dear God," Gene murmured as he looked her over.

"I've been wiping her down with the water," Miles said, "She's very hot; hasn't been brushed down in days…"

"I brought a bucket; we need to wash her down and clean her wounds before I start dressing them," Gene said. Flame knew Gene right away and nuzzled his face with her nose. "Hiya girl…good to see you again too."

They began washing her slowly, not wanting to scare her—but having seen Gene the horse began to relax a little and was so exhausted she did not put up a fight. They removed the reins from her mouth and began brushing her down. Her mane was such a mess and in such tight knots they would have to cut it; Nora started on that while Gene and Miles began taking care of her wounds. Gene put salve on the leg burns and Miles wrapped them; the welts were the worst of it. It looked like she'd been beaten.

"Rachel couldn't have done this…could she?" Miles asked.

"If you'd asked me that even a month ago I'd have said no," Gene sighed, "now…I just don't know."

One of the wounds had a deep cut which seemed to be infected. Gene cleaned it thoroughly and stitched it up, Flame tolerating it all fairly well.

When they were done Gene took her head in his hands and said, "How 'bout we get you home, girl? Charlie will be happy to know you're okay."

Okay was the extent of it- she still looked pretty beat up but was at least cleaned up now. Her poor mane was so short now that she was just a shell of her former self—no longer the beautiful mare that took your breath away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass woke up feeling like his head might explode…he gingerly touched the swelling mound on the side of his scalp and it showed no signs of going down. He reached for his glass of water on the night stand and winced with the effort- he took a sip and then gently rested his head back on the pillow.

He looked at Charlie- she was sleeping as if in a cocoon, all curled up and nestled beside him. He rested one hand in her hair feeling the softness and waves, loving the texture and thickness of it.

He lay there thinking about their life…about what they might do now, where they might live, what they would do. There certainly was no need to rush he decided. Charlie was nearly five months along now- she carried a small football in her belly. He would do whatever it took to protect them both- keeping them safe was his main priority. He knew Miles and Nora planned to go searching for Rachel- he wanted to go but knew he would only slow them down with his injuries. Charlie would never allow it anyway, not with how he was hurt; besides, she needed him here and he needed to be here…with her.

Neither of them wanted to be apart from the other at the moment for any length of time. After how close death had come to taking them they both realized they could lose the other at any moment and the thought terrified them. Of all their potential enemies who knew that it would be Rachel who nearly killed them both. Bass hated her for this, not for what she had tried to do to him but the fact that she had tried to hurt Charlie and their child—her own daughter! He was also sure she had Flame…

"Penny for your thoughts," Charlie smiled tiredly up at him.

"Hey beautiful," he said. "I was just thinking about you…us…what we'll do now." He didn't want to bring up Rachel now.

"Well, right now I'm perfectly happy to snuggle up with you in this bed all day long," she said. "Beyond that I have no clue…this bed is sooo comfortable," as she stretched her arms and legs out in front of her.

"Remember, Miles, Nora and the sheriff are coming for lunch to hear everything we know," he reminded her.

"Oh damn…must we?" She pouted at him and then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'd rather do more of this."

He winced in pain, "Me too…if my head weren't so damn swollen."

She gently touched the knot on his head, "Ouch, damn I know how that feels…Grandpa needs to bring you some more of that tea for the pain. I can go find him for you."

"Maybe in a minute," Bass said, "but first, just lie with me for a bit- I want to feel you with me."

She smiled, "You mean like this?" She got in next to him laying her arm across his chest, "And like this?" She draped her legs across his thighs, "And like this…" She laid her head on his shoulder and ever so gently kissed his neck.

"Exactly like that," he breathed, wanting her so badly but his head rebelled against him.

There was a gentle knock on the door and they both made sure they were covered before saying, "Come in."

It was Gene followed by Miles; Bass and Charlie sat up sensing something was wrong.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, worry present in her voice.

Miles spoke first, "We found Flame," waving his hands in the air at their scared expressions, "she's okay…she's here in the stable."

"I have to see her," Charlie said, climbing out of bed, not caring that she was in nothing but a flimsy t-shirt.

"Charlie, wait…" Gene said, going to her, "you just need to know some things first. Honey, listen…"

Charlie looked frightened. Miles came over and sat down on the bed patting the seat next to him for her to sit. Bass scooted over to sit next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Just tell us, Miles," he said.

"She's hurt- nothing life threatening…but it will still be a bit of a shock to see her," he warned. "Her legs are burned, one pretty badly…and she's got some welts on her body- we're not sure from what. It looked like…like she'd been hit with something."

Charlie winced and Bass closed his eyes while tightening his hold around Charlie's waist.

"But thanks to the doc here," Miles motioned towards Gene, "she's been sewn up and her burns are wrapped and she's been given something for the pain. Whoever had her didn't brush her down at all while she was gone…her mane was in knots…and it had to be cut off. We just wanted to warn you before you see her." He squeezed Charlie's hand, "Hey, she's okay now and will only get better from here on out…okay? But it would help calm her to see you."

"Of course," Charlie wiped a tear from her eye and stood back up, "I'll be down in a minute. So…she…she was upset?"

"When I found her she was standing in the road by what used to be the trail to your house. She was frantic—I'm pretty sure she was trying to find both of you." Miles said.

Oh Flame, Charlie thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the stable Charlie and Bass approached Flame quietly. She smelled them before she saw them and let out a small neigh, like a cry. Charlie walked right up to her and looked at her. She looked her in the eye and then gently laid her head upon her long head.

"I'm so sorry, girl. You didn't deserve this…but you're home now, here with us and I promise to do everything I can to make sure this never happens again," Charlie whispered.

Bass inspected Flame's wounds and then came to where Charlie stood in front of her. "Hiya, girl- missed you," as he stroked her face and neck.

Flame noticeably relaxed seeing them both- Gene took in the scene from the door of the stable and said, "I think now she'll relax enough to sleep- something I don't think she's gotten much of the past two days. You two need to rest also."

They had a quick lunch and told Miles, Nora and the sheriff everything they knew, including Charlie finding Rachel in the woods spying on them the day of the fire. Miles and Nora headed out to search for her and the sheriff went to file a report, while Gene shepherded his two patients back upstairs.

"Bass, I can tell you're in pain just by looking at ya'…and Charlie, I'm willing to bet your blood pressure is still high which isn't good for the baby," he said. "I want you both to drink some of this tea to help you relax…and Bass, yours has something in it for the pain. I want you both to sleep all day if you can- I can bring dinner to you later," and noting the question on Charlie's face he added, "You can see Flame again later too…but rest for now. She is too."

After he left Charlie and Bass crawled into bed again, she in just a t-shirt and panties, he in just his underwear; they drank their tea and cuddled together silently, kissing each other before their much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Nora made camp that night about four miles north of Willoughby; they were fairly certain they had now found Rachel's trail and would find her the next day since she was now on foot.

They cooked a rabbit they had caught over their fire along with some corn from town. They sat across from each other eating in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it…her, I mean?" Nora asked.

"I don't know what to say…or what to think," Miles ran his hand through his hair, staring into the fire. "I mean I loved her…truly loved her. I thought she was it for me…but this? I just can't believe it…" he trailed off.

"I'm sure she loved you too," Nora said, "But something happened to her- something wasn't right about her…the way she was stalking Charlie and became obsessed about the baby…"

"That's one of the things that bothers me the most- why would she try to kill Charlie if she couldn't wait to see that baby?" Miles asked, incredulous. "I don't get it."

"Maybe it was the fight she and Charlie had in the woods…maybe she thought if she was going to be cut off from them then what was the point of trying to keep Charlie 'safe'—safe in Rachel's mind anyway," Nora offered.

"I don't know…one thing's for sure, when we find her I have a helluva lot of questions for her," Miles said.

"I'm sure everybody does," Nora agreed. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She started to open up her bed roll.

He looked at her a moment and said, "Now why on earth would you want to sleep all the way over there?"

She looked at him, a crooked smile on her face. "I just thought…well, you've got a lot to think about."

"I'm done thinking for tonight," Miles proclaimed. "I want some 'you' time if that's all right."

"Sure," she said, a grin widening across her face. She walked over to him and he took her hand, leading her to sit down upon his bedroll. They used hers to cover themselves and lay down, staring each other in the eye.

"I thought Rachel was it for me…but I was wrong. She's part of my past—you are my present," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I must admit I do like the sound of that," Nora said as she kissed him back, the passion growing between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Charlie woke up early with one goal in mind- seeing her horse. Bass was still sound asleep so she got up quietly and got dressed and gently shut the door behind her as she went downstairs.

Gene was sitting at the kitchen table when she entered the kitchen. "I had a feeling you'd be up early," he said.

"I just want to see her," Charlie said.

"Why don't you take her for a walk?" Gene suggested. "She'd probably like that…you too, I'm guessing. I don't suggest riding her until her wounds are more healed but she'll still need regular exercise."

Charlie smiled, "Okay…maybe we can have breakfast when I get back?"

"Sounds like a plan- I've got some house calls to make today so after breakfast you and Bass will have the place to yourselves," he said.

"Okay. Be back soon," Charlie walked out the back door.

She went to the stable and greeted Flame with a smile and hello. She wrapped her arms around her long neck and hugged her gently for a moment. "Aww, girl…I'm so happy you're back. I missed you," she sighed. Flame nuzzled her face against Charlie's neck.

They took a nice long walk through the streets of Willoughby and watched as the town began to wake up. Since the patriots had been run out of town it was finally coming back into its own—stores were opening back up, people were comfortable and friendly once again and there was just a general vibe of happiness to be alive and have things back to normal once again. Some families who had lost children to the Patriot re-education program had moved away, the town now holding bad memories for them. Others stayed wanting to raise their younger children in the town that they still loved.

Bands were even playing once again in Marion's bar three or four nights a week. There were two local bands, one comprised of two brothers who sang and played guitar; another group of four friends who sang covers of old songs. Charlie and Bass had yet to make it there for one of these shows, time having gotten away from them recently. They had hoped once Charlie's morning sickness had passed that they could start doing more fun things but had never expected what would befall them with regards to Rachel.

Mom, Charlie thought. She quickly told herself no, I don't want to think about her right now- this time is for me and my horse. Flame finally seemed relaxed which made Charlie smile…maybe I can start to relax a bit too, she thought.

On the way back to Gene's house Charlie passed a corral that had been built for the Patriot's horses when they weren't being used; she stopped and looked at it thinking. She thought it might be a good place for Flame to get more exercise each day and decided the next time she saw the sheriff she would ask him about it. Maybe Flame and Cola could play there- they were both young mares still and if Flame saw Cola being playful it might help to lift her spirits once again. She walked back on home to Gene's liking the idea the more she thought about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Nora found Rachel's camp late afternoon that day. When they came upon her they found her sleeping in a cave. Miles thought of making a dig at her by commenting that he thought only coward's like al-Qaeda hid in caves but then thought better of it. Nora stood at the mouth of the cave as he went inside.

"Time to wake up, Rachel," he lightly kicked her boot. She started and jumped but relaxed just a little when she saw it was him. She sat in silence.

"You got yourself a little turned around here, didn't ya'? You're headed back toward Willoughby…or are you goin' back to finish what you started?" The bitterness and anger in his voice startled her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Miles…you've always had a blind spot where Bass is concerned. That's your problem—you always think he'll change. He got you to fall for it again but this time…he got my daughter to fall for his act as well. I couldn't convince her to see what he really is so I did what needed to be done," Rachel said simply.

Miles stared at her incredulous, "And what about Charlie? Why did she have to pay for it too?"

"Charlie will eventually come to understand…she'll remember everything he's done to our family and it will help her to realize that I was justified in what I did…and that I did it for her and the baby," Rachel said. "I hope that in time she'll forgive me and allow me back into her life…deep down she knows how much I love her and little Da…and the baby."

"Rachel…the baby is _not_ Danny- it's never going to be Danny, no matter how much you want him or her to be," Miles said, struggling to remain calm. He now realized just how much Charlie and Bass had been dealing with. He wondered what had happened to the woman he had once loved so much.

He stood there also realizing something else…Rachel assumed Bass was dead; but more importantly, she also assumed Charlie had been safe…the entire time. Why?

Rachel sat in silence not wanting to argue about it any longer. If he was here to take her in, she thought, then let's just get it over with.

"Who is that?" she asked after a while, motioning towards Nora.

"That's Nora Castillo, my partner," Miles answered.

"She's more than just your partner, isn't she?" Rachel queried.

Miles had never played games with Rachel before and he wasn't about to start now. "Yes…she is," he replied.

"You moved on quickly," Rachel said sweetly, not a hint of malice in her voice although he knew it was there.

"Rachel," he sighed, "when you and I were together and things were good they were really good. But when things were bad they were really bad. I loved you so much…and I know you loved me too. But you know what you loved even more than me…more than Charlie?"

She looked at him, confused.

"What you loved more than either of us was your hate for Bass. Hating him became your passion—and when others didn't share it you turned on them…us. You claim you love Charlie but yet you tried to take away what she holds most dear…the man she loves."

She paled for a moment. "Tried?"

"Yes, Rachel…tried. Bass is alive," he let this sink in. All the color drained from her face.

"But…but how?" she asked, feeling sick.

"Charlie…Charlie saved him. They both barely made it out of there because of you but they're okay," he swallowed.

"Charlie…" she said confused, "but how? Charlie shouldn't have been there…why?"

"Where exactly did you think Charlie would be if not at her house with her husband?" he asked drawing his hand along the sides of his mouth into a downwards V.

"She…she….was supposed to be in town…dad said…oh my God," she said shocked. She suddenly leaned over and threw up.

Miles exhaled deeply. At least that mystery was now solved. "Your father said she was staying in town?" he asked.

"Yes…I overheard him tell Marion. Bass and Charlie had a fight—he didn't want her and the baby in the house just yet…I heard it…Charlie was so angry at him…she was supposed to be in town…at your house," she said, wringing her hands again and again.

Miles bent down to look at her, "Well, things must've changed because Charlie _was_ at the house that night with Bass. It was a bit of a miracle that she even woke up in time. She's all right, Rachel," he added hoping to calm her. Even after everything that had happened he would always care about her.

"Oh dear God, what have I done?" Rachel said as she began to cry. Miles sighed and sat down beside her putting his arm around her as she sobbed.

After a long while he said quietly, "You need help, Rachel. There's a guy in Austin—was a psychologist before the blackout. He's been working with PTSD soldier's trying to help them. He's also trying experiments with some of the kids who were in the reeducation camps- seeing if there's a way to help de-program them. It's a long shot but who knows…maybe he can try and help you."

"I didn't realize hating someone for actual crimes they committed was a mental disorder," she said in a biting tongue.

Miles shook his head in disgust and stood up. "All right, let's go. I've tried to help you here but it's obvious you don't want my help or anyone else's. But let me tell you something…if you don't at least try to work with this guy on some level…you'll be in jail or you'll be exiled…or hanged. It's up to you."

She tried to speak but he held up his hands in protest, "Nope, I'm done here. Nora, get the rope."

They tied her hands behind her back and put her on a horse with Miles and started their trek on back to Willoughby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bass were sitting on the porch swing that night with their arms around each other when they heard the main gates to town opening. Both of them had a feeling as to who it was and walked to the edge of the street. Apparently, Gene had the same feeling and came to stand beside them.

As Miles rode by he nodded towards Bass who nodded back. Charlie, however, only stared at her mother. A mixture of great sadness, anger and a million questions crossed her face as she looked at the woman who had nearly cost her and her husband and their child their lives.

Rachel looked back at her, a shadow of great sorrow clearly marking her features. In that moment Rachel felt deep down into the core of her being that she had lost her daughter forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you have a moment. I love getting them and they really do help! ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews last time- I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Bass woke up the next morning to find Charlie sitting up in bed staring ahead into the dim morning light. Her knees were folded up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them with her chin resting on top. He sat up quietly and stroked her back.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. He was about to say something else when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again, more deeply, more passionately. He responded in kind.

"Bass…I need you," she whispered softly into his neck before kissing him there.

"Hey…I'm right here," he held her tightly against him, stroking her back, fisting her t-shirt between his fingers. He knew her need for him was more than just sexual; their love for each other was so strong, their bond so tight she was desperate to forget everything else if only for a little while- and only he could fulfill that need.

She lifted herself up onto his lap, her legs wrapping around him. His hands roamed down her body and he slipped his hands into her panties and grabbed her ass, squeezing and stroking the smooth skin there. She moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders. He moved his hands upward, grabbing her t-shirt along the way and pulling it over her head. He kissed her breasts and she held his head closely to her, her hands running through the curly tendrils of his hair.

He tried to lay her down on the bed but she cried, "No…" not wanting to part from the closeness of his body for even a moment. She leaned upwards on her knees and pulled down her panties and then helped him with his own.

He knew she could not wait and he was ready for her- when she took him inside her they both moaned deeply and she clung to him, digging her fingers deep into his back. Their movements became fluid, their tempo growing faster, deeper- more urgent. Their desire for each other was so strong; they kissed deeply and passionately. When they came, they came as one - clinging to each other, shaky and spent.

Charlie buried her face in his neck, keeping him inside her for just a little while longer. She loved these moments- the feel of him still buried deeply within her even after they'd finished their lovemaking. Her love and desire for him simply had no limit and she knew he felt the same way about her; in these moments she felt as if they were one. And for just a little while the rest of the world was shut out, nothing coming close to touching them. This time was theirs and theirs alone—nothing else mattered.

They stayed there like that, bodies entwined for several moments, their breathing ragged. Slowly, gently, they pulled apart lying down on the sheets while still holding each other close. He gently stroked her womb.

"You're getting big," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she said, "when I get to be the size of Kansas we'll have to find new ways of doing this." She giggled and he laughed.

"That'll be fun," he said, "Hey…you know what we need?"

"What?" she asked looking him in the eye, stroking his cheek and the scruff she loved so much.

"We need to go on a date…like a real date. I want to take my girl out," he grinned.

"Really…I'm not sure I even know what a date is- I mean I've heard people talk about them but I've never been on one," she grinned back at him.

"Oh well…that's a real shame. I need to rectify that situation right away…Charlotte Monroe- will you go out with me tonight?" he asked still grinning ear to ear.

"Why yes, Sebastian Monroe…I would love to go out with you—whatever that means," she said laughing loudly.

He loved to hear her laugh- it was contagious and he joined her. "Well, Mrs. Monroe…please don't take this the wrong way but I suggest you bathe before I take you out," he smiled wickedly and whispered, "because you smell like sex."

She punched him playfully, acting insulted, and he grabbed her clutching her to him, both of them giggling and laughing like they hadn't done in a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later down in the kitchen Charlie sat on Bass' lap sharing a breakfast of eggs and fresh fruit. Gene walked in from the backyard and saw their large grins.

"You two look mighty chipper," he noted, "Bass, your head must be feeling better?"

Charlie kissed Bass on the cheek before moving to her own chair. "Yea, I feel great today," Bass said, winking at his wife, "no pain at all…feel like a new man."

"That's great!" Gene said, moving closer to inspect his patients head, "swelling has gone down quite a lot…good. You know, I ran into Miles in town this morning," he continued, turning his gaze to Charlie. She stood up from her chair and moved to clear her plate without saying a word. Gene looked at Bass and he shook his head 'no'- as if to say 'don't bring up Rachel'.

"I know Miles has got something going on with Nora," Bass smiled, "Charlie and I were talking about it last night—waging bets on how long he'll wait to spill it."

"Oh…I think they're heading back to Austin tomorrow," Gene said mildly.

Charlie finally spoke. "That's great. I think I'll go see my horse now," she said and quickly walked out the back door.

Once she was out of earshot Bass spoke. "Don't push it, Gene. She doesn't want to see her- we talked about it last night. She has nothing else to say to her and there is nothing that Rachel can say that Charlie wants to hear."

"But once she's gone she won't be back…doesn't she want to say goodbye?" Gene asked upset.

"I asked her if she thought she'd regret it if she didn't and she adamantly said no. She said she already said goodbye to her that day in the woods and that was enough," Bass put his hands up at the look of consternation on Gene's face. "I mean it, don't push it—I am taking her out on a date tonight and I don't want anyone ruining this day for her…not you, not Miles and certainly not Rachel."

"Okay," Gene finally gave in. "What are you going to do for a date?"

"Well, take her to dinner and dancing, of course!" Bass grinned.

"Have you got anything to wear? Has Charlie got anything to wear?" Gene asked.

"Oh…no, I guess not. We lost everything, didn't we?" Bass said sadly. "I guess I can ask Miles…do you think Marion might have something Charlotte can wear?"

"She just might," Gene said, smiling. "Have Charlie stop by there on her walk with Flame."

"Will do, Gene…and thanks," Bass said before going outside to find his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out Charlie and Bass didn't see each other again after that until that evening. Gene and Marion conspired to keep them apart until the big date and Bass would pick Charlie up later from Marion's house. Marion loved the idea of a date and was very excited to help.

Charlie took a wonderfully long bath in water that smelled of wildflowers. She became so relaxed she fell asleep for a time and when she woke up the water was cold. She didn't mind this, though, and washed her long hair with flower scented soap—she was going to ask Marion where she got these lovely things as she wanted some for herself.

When she was done she climbed out of the tub and dried herself, going to Marion's room afterwards to find something to wear. Marion was waiting for her.

"Charlie, you are glowing," Marion beamed.

"Well, that was a wonderful bath…thank you. And to be honest, I already miss Bass and can't wait to see him later," Charlie said, blushing.

"Well, your husband is quite the catch and there are many women in this town who think you are very lucky," Marion smiled.

"I am," Charlie said.

"But there are also just as many men who think he is even luckier," Marion grinned.

"Well…he is," Charlie laughed along with Marion.

"Listen, you can pick out something now but we have hours before you need to get ready…you can put on something casual of mine until then. I'm washing the clothes you came in," Marion said. "I think we should braid your hair while it's drying so it will be even more curly and beautiful than usual. We want to make him weak in the knees, don't we?"

Charlie laughed loudly for the second time that day- it felt so good to laugh. She agreed and put on some pants and a t-shirt and sat back while Marion braided her wet hair.

They spent the afternoon sitting outside and sipping drinks and talking and Charlie found that she liked this woman very much. She was glad her grandpa and Marion were together. She took a little nap later on and when she woke it was time to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass spent the afternoon at Miles house. He also bathed and as he was getting ready he suddenly felt nervous. He didn't want to blow this- he wanted it to be special for Charlie. They had been through so much bad stuff lately that he just wanted a night for her to feel like a queen and have no worries other than what to order off the menu at the bar. The bar…it wasn't exactly the Ritz but it was all this town had; if he had more forethought he could've planned a picnic or something and was now regretting his choices. He voiced as much to Miles.

"Honestly, Bass, you're acting like a lovesick teenager," Miles said sarcastically. "She's going to love it- that bar has pretty good food- we ate there last night," he motioned to Nora. "And I think it's the brothers playing tonight—they are really good; I heard them before I left for Austin last time and they're quite talented…she'll love it! So relax…it's making your face all tight, worrying…you look like a freak."

Bass gave him a dirty look, "All right, I'll relax about it just so you shut up…butthole."

"Ferret face," Miles retorted.

"Boys behave," Nora said in mocked annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass arrived to pick up Charlie promptly at six- he wore clean black pants pulled down over cowboy boots and a white button down pressed shirt- he looked very sharp. His hair was clean and curly tendrils brushed his neck and behind his ear just the way Charlie liked it; he was freshly shaven having left a layer of scruff, also how she liked it and he carried fresh wildflowers.

He knocked on Marion's front door and she let him in.

"Well hello," Marion smiled, "don't you look nice. Charlie will be down in just a minute. Have a seat," she motioned to a chair in the living room. Gene was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Bass, Marion and I are having dinner tonight. You clean up well," he grinned.

"Thanks," Bass said- he couldn't believe it but he still felt nervous like he was in high school. He wanted to see Charlie- this was the longest they'd been apart in days and he found that he missed her. He didn't have to wait long, though, as she slowly walked down the stairs. When he saw her his breath caught.

"Charlotte," he swallowed deeply, "you're stunning."

She blushed, "Really?" He realized as he looked at her that she was just as nervous as he was and he smiled, locking eyes with her.

"Yes, really," he murmured as he handed her the bouquet of flowers and softly kissed her cheek. Charlie was the most beautiful woman he had ever known but he realized as he looked at her that he had never seen her dressed up before. Yet here she was standing in front of him wearing a beautiful red sun dress which hugged and accentuated her growing breasts; the A-line skirt gave plenty of room for her baby bump but still showed off her beautiful curves. Her hair was thick and lustrous and more curly and wavy than usual- he knew he would be getting lost in it later. She had taken parts of it from the front and pulled them back into a small ponytail at the back of her head to cascade down on top of a mass of curls- long tendrils of wavy hair framed her face.

She smiled, "You look really great yourself."

"God, I wish I had a camera," Gene said, laughing. "The way you two are ogling each other like school kids is great. Now get out of here- go have fun!" He felt like if he didn't direct them they might stand there staring at each other all night.

Bass gently took Charlie's hand and they intertwined their fingers. They waved goodbye to Gene and Marion and headed out the front door.

The sun was just beginning its nightly descent as Bass and Charlie began to walk outside- its rays hit them and highlighted their features, showing just how truly beautiful this couple was. Some people did double takes noticing that they were dressed up; others said hello and they responded in kind but had a hard time looking anywhere else but at each other.

They walked into the bar and took a table near the back wall so they could have some privacy while also being near the dance floor and band which hadn't started yet. Charlie set her flowers down in the middle of the table and she and Bass continued to hold hands, staring at each other and conveying so much love without a single spoken word.

A waitress came over and introduced herself as Lindsay; they both ordered water and began to look at the menus she gave them. There wasn't a huge selection, just burgers or chicken and seeing as they had both had their fill of chicken recently they ordered burgers and fries.

"Mrs. Monroe," Bass murmured, "may I just say what a lucky man your husband is."

She grinned, "The same can be said for your wife, Mr. Monroe." They both giggled.

"Really, I don't know what's come over me," Bass said feeling sheepish, "But I feel almost nervous…I just want this night to be perfect for you."

"It already is," Charlie said, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.

Their food arrived and they both realized they were famished- they dove into their burgers and fries and pretty soon fell into easy conversation, laughing and smiling all the while.

The brothers took the stage at eight o'clock, one with a guitar and the other with a banjo. When they began singing the bar grew quiet as everyone listened to their beautiful harmony. Charlie was enthralled- she had heard other bands and singers before in New Vegas and other places but nothing quite as beautiful as this.

Bass stood up and held his hand out to her. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Charlie couldn't believe it but she actually blushed. "Yes," she smiled as she took his hand.

He took her in his arms and led her to the dance floor. There was only one other couple on the floor but they didn't care- all that mattered was each other. He took her hands in his and held her close despite her baby bump- they locked eyes as they swayed to the music, then Charlie rested her head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Bass bent his head down so his cheek was touching her head taking in the scent of her hair.

"You smell wonderful," he breathed.

"Flower scented soap," she smiled, "Marion gave me some to take home."

"Yeah," he grinned.

She laughed. The music picked up and with it so did Bass. He spun her around and Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "We should've done this a long time ago," she said.

They danced all night, danced until they were breathless and sweaty, laughing as they sat back down, stopping to gulp down some water.

The brothers played 'til midnight and received a standing ovation when they were through. Charlie wrapped her arms around Bass and kissed him gently on the lips and whispered into his ear, "This is the best date ever- promise me we'll do this again."

"Definitely," he smiled down at her. "But right now I think I ought to get you home- both my babies need rest," he rested his hand on her womb.

"Yea, as much fun as this was I am tired…and I can't wait to have you alone in my bed," she winked at him. He grinned and took her hand as they left the bar.

Outside the moonlight shown down on them; it was early October and although the day time was still quite warm the nights were a bit cooler. Bass wrapped his arm around Charlie's bare shoulders and pulled her to him sharing his warmth.

They stopped when they heard a commotion at the front gates; turned out it was two Texas rangers looking for Miles and Nora.

"I wonder what's going on," Charlie said.

"Yea, me too," Bass agreed, "But let's not worry about it right now…we can find out from Miles tomorrow. Right now you and I are still on a date…and I have to get my date home." He grinned.

He walked her to Gene's front porch and stopped before walking in. "If this had been a real date I'd be dropping you off…and hoping for a good night kiss. Lucky for me I'm married to you." He leaned in to kiss her and she put up her hand.

"Ah ah ah," she said, "Who said you could have a kiss? Very cocky, Mr. Monroe."

"So sorry, Mrs. Monroe…I got ahead of myself there," he said feigning awkwardness.

"It's okay…I'll let it slide…this time," she admonished him. She was frowning at him before breaking into a laugh. "Oh…just get over here would you?" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him hard.

"Oh thank God," he murmured, "I thought you were going to play hard to get."

She kissed his neck speaking in between kisses, "Maybe…when I'm the size…of Kansas…but…not now."

They finished their day the way they had started it…after their lovemaking they lay together naked and spent, spooning each other, their hands resting on Charlie's womb. And just as Bass had said he would he fell asleep with his face awash in her hair, getting lost in her curls and the heavenly scent they emitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Bass awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. Charlie was still sound asleep so he got out of bed quietly, threw on some clothes and went to see what was going on. He found Gene and Miles in the kitchen. Both men wore serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Bass asked.

"Nora and I have to go back to Austin today…we're taking Rachel with us," Miles said solemnly.

Gene looked to Bass, "Please try to get Charlie to go see her mother- Rachel is asking for her…they need to say goodbye to each other. Charlie will regret it if she doesn't."

"I can try, Gene, but Charlie really has nothing more to say to Rachel," Bass said.

"Well, just try!" Gene said as he quickly walked out the door.

"He's pretty upset," Bass observed.

"Well, yea…it's more than likely he'll never see his daughter again. He's going to visit her one last time now," Miles replied.

"We saw the ranger's arriving last night…Blanchard want you back?" Bass asked.

"Yea…about that…listen, Bass, I'm coming back in a few days and I'll explain everything then…just stay in town 'til then, okay? You and Charlie…stay in town. And keep an eye on her…keep her safe," Miles said, worry clouding his features.

"What?" Bass asked, "What the hell are you not telling me, Miles? You can't just say something like that and then not tell me what the hell is going on…"Bass was trying to stay calm.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Miles said, "But you can't tell anyone…at least not 'til I get back…then I'll tell everyone."

"Charlotte and I don't have any secrets…"

"Damn it, Bass!"

"Tell me, Miles," Bass said angrily.

As Miles told Bass what was happening anger and worry took over Bass' features. Damn it, he thought; we're finally over all the suffering Rachel caused and now this?

As Miles left and Bass shut the front door behind him his thoughts were on Charlie…and their baby; and in that moment Bass felt more fearful than he ever had in his life.

**A/N: Thank you to Lemon Supreme for her help with a section of this chapter- you are a queen! As always, reviews are very much appreciated. If you have a moment please leave one. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out- I've been sick and also had a case of writer's block, so I appreciate your patience. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Charlie dressed quickly-she had been on her way downstairs when she heard her grandfather pleading with Bass to convince her to see her mother one last time, that she'd been asking to see her. She'd watched as he walked solemnly out the front door and in that moment something in her changed; she realized that he was right. She would most likely never see her again and even though Rachel had done unspeakable things she was still, in the end, her mother.

As she walked out the front door she heard Bass and Miles talking about something but was in too much of a hurry to make out what. She walked down the street towards the center of town the same way her grandfather had just gone fifteen minutes before. She stopped in front of the sheriff's office, took a deep breath and then walked inside.

"Hi Sheriff," she said.

The jail house was very small comprised of a front office with two desks for the sheriff and his deputy and two small jail cells. Miles often joked that it was straight out of _The Andy Griffith Show_, a reference which Charlie never got.

"Charlie…hi," the sheriff who just happened to be named Andy stood up and shook her hand. "You look well…that's good to see."

"Thank you," Charlie smiled.

Across the room two people stood up. "Charlie?" Rachel asked hesitatingly. Gene smiled and exhaled deeply.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gene said placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder as he passed by her.

"I didn't think you would come," Rachel said.

"I wasn't going to…but I heard you were asking for me…and…I'll probably never see you again," Charlie said.

"Charlie…I'm so sorry," Rachel began, "for everything. I had no idea you were at your house that night and I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"It wasn't just me, mom," Charlie said, "I know you don't care about my husband but you nearly robbed my baby of its father…and there were two other families living in those woods; did you even think of them? Families with kids; do you remember what you asked me after we attacked the re-education camp?"

Rachel nodded, "I asked if you killed kids."

"Right…and those kids were programmed to kill. I know I'm not perfect and I've made plenty of mistakes…but Bass is not one of them. Mom, your hate for Bass has taken over your life and your mind…and now, because of it, you're being sent away to be locked up or exiled. You need help…and you have a chance to get it; I hope you will try to work with this psychologist in Austin- he's your only hope. And I just want to say that…even though I don't think I can ever forgive you for this…I…I don't hate you…and it's not for a lack of trying either because I've tried…I should hate you for trying to kill my husband – it breaks my heart that you wanted to take him away from me…not to mention what you did to my horse," she held up her hands when Rachel tried to protest. "I don't want to hear excuses so just don't…I don't want to yell anymore. I just wanted you to know what I said…that I don't hate you."

"Thank you," Rachel sighed, "I hope someday you can forgive me but if not I understand…but please just know that I love you- and I am sorry for what I did…setting the fire- I'll spend the rest of my life regretting that choice. I will try to work with this man in Austin; I promise you…I'll do it out of love for you."

Charlie took a deep breath, "I love you too, Mom." Even with everything Rachel had done she was still her mother and the bottom line was that she needed help. As Charlie left the sheriff's office she sincerely hoped that Rachel would get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been- I've been looking everywhere for you," Bass cried, the relief at seeing Charlie clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I went to the jail- you were busy when I left," Charlie said, her eyes questioning his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied, "I was just worried- you know how I get…so …did you see your mom?"

"Yes, I did…I heard Grandpa talking to you earlier and just decided I should say good bye…I told her that I hoped she got help. I told her that I love her," she said looking down at her hands.

"And how do you feel?" he asked in a tender tone.

"Okay…it's weird knowing I'll never see her again but I also know she can't be around us- I don't want her near you or our baby," Charlie said sinking into his warm embrace. "They're leaving right after lunch."

"I know," he said stroking her back, "Miles was here to say goodbye; Blanchard wants him back in Austin ASAP. But he'll be back in a few days."

"I should go say goodbye to him but I suddenly feel very tired…all these emotions are exhausting," she said laying her head upon his chest.

"Well, come here," he said taking her by the hand. He led her up onto Gene's porch where the swing was perched and they both sat down, Charlie cuddling into his arms. As he held her and rocked her back and forth Bass hummed a tune from long ago and she quickly went to sleep.

He didn't know how or when he would tell her the news Miles shared with him but he knew he couldn't keep it from her. The whole town would know soon enough when Miles came back and he worried there would be widespread panic. One day at a time, Monroe, he thought as he cradled his wife and their baby protectively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was still sleeping when the caravan carrying Rachel to Austin passed by on their way out the town gates. Bass was grateful for the bushes blocking their view from the street. He didn't want to see Rachel again for as long as he lived and was thankful she was being carted away in shackles. She had become dangerously off-balance and although he personally, was not afraid of her he did not want her anywhere near Charlie or their baby. He supported Charlie in how she felt towards her- of course, she was her mother. Even after everything she'd done Charlie still loved her. He himself knew he'd be nothing without the love and forgiveness of both Miles and Charlie and was thankful every day for that. He did hope for Charlie's sake that Rachel could be helped but he had serious doubts; so did Miles.

Gene stood in the front yard as the caravan passed waving to Miles and Nora and then to his daughter. He too knew it was unlikely that the psychologist in Austin could help her and the thought of that made him very sad. He felt like he'd aged twenty years in the past couple months.

He slowly walked up onto the porch and smiled when he saw Charlie and Bass. He silently went into the house and up the stairs to his room where he lay down and cried silent tears for his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie found her grandfather in the stable later on and when she saw how pale and tired he looked she went up to him and hugged him; he held onto her tightly, needing the comfort. Charlie realized she did too

"I'm here for you, Grandpa; I love you so much," Charlie said.

"I love you too, kiddo. Thanks for visiting her before she left- she loves you so much. I hope she gets help," he sighed.

"Me too," Charlie said, giving him an extra squeeze before pulling away. Changing the subject she said, "So how are the girls today?"

He smiled, one arm draped around her shoulders as they looked at their horses. "They are well- these two love each other like sisters," he laughed. "Ya' know, I think you could ride Flame today if you're up to it."

"Definitely," she grinned.

They saddled both horses, as Gene had patients to go see and rode them around the house to the front.

"Bass is running errands but I better leave him a note- he gets worried," Charlie sighed.

"He is overprotective but I can't blame him," he winked at her.

After leaving the note they both went out the town gates, Gene heading to the Waterson farm to see patients and Charlie going down the road for a quick walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass got back to Gene's and saw that both horses were gone; thinking maybe Charlie took them to the corral like she'd been doing recently he went around the front of the house and looked down the street. Even from this distance he could tell she wasn't there and his heart skipped a beat.

He went inside and found the note:

_Bass,_

_Grandpa says Flame is ready to ride so I took her out to the main road for a little bit. Be back soon._

_Love ya'_

_Charlie_

The panic arose in him so fast but he quickly stomped it down as he ran out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flame was especially energetic this day and started to gallop on down the road; Charlie decided to let her lead, wanting to see how much the horse could take before she wore out. She ran almost a mile and a half before slowing down.

"That was great girl!" Charlie said patting her neck.

She stopped off at the creek so Flame could drink and looked around; the land was black and ashen- except for the occasional outcropping of rock there was nothing to see but wasteland. And it was all due to her mother.

Charlie thought about Rachel now on her way to Austin- she remembered her mother's apology for the fire- she wondered if she really meant it or if it was just said for Charlie's benefit. In the end she supposed it didn't matter; no one died and her mother couldn't hurt them anymore- it was time to let it go.

She began a slow walk back letting Flame cool down from her run when she thought she heard someone in the distance shouting something. The voice came from the direction of town. She led Flame into a canter and saw a figure down the road. As she grew nearer she realized it was Bass and he was shouting her name.

Oh God, did something happen, she thought. She had Flame gallop once more to bridge the distance between them. When she caught up to him he was sweaty and out of breath having run quite a distance from town.

"Bass, what is it? Is it Grandpa? Did something happen?" she asked scared.

"No, no…everything's okay…now," he breathed.

"What are you talking about? You know, you scared me half to death! Don't do that, Bass," she said nearly crying. These hormones are a bitch she thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sighed, pulling her down off the horse needing to hold her. She melted into his arms even though she was mad at him for scaring her.

She punched his chest and asked, "What is going on? You've been acting weird all day…what is it you're not telling me? I thought we made a pact of no secrets between us," she scolded.

"Yes, we did," he said kissing her forehead, "and I'll tell you everything I know…just…let's go back to town first- it's not safe out here."

She wondered about that last statement but decided she would wait until they went back; knowing how stubborn he was he wouldn't tell her anyway until then. She knew they were never completely safe even within the town limits but she only came out as far as where they used to live. What scared him this much that he would come running down the road after her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clans," Charlie repeated, "I thought the remaining clans were defeated in Texas when the Rangers started fighting the Patriot's- they took out the clans too."

"They did…these are new clan's from the West- Arizona, New Mexico…they're coming in from the west through El Paso and the north through Amarillo; they haven't made it this far south yet…but they will," he said grimly.

"Hmm…well, I wasn't here the time the Andover clan attacked Willoughby…and it turned out some of them were actually Patriot's…but now we have the Ranger's back- can't they take them out again?" Charlie asked.

"In theory, yes…but that's just it…there are no Ranger's left in Texas; well, except for the few in Austin guarding Blanchard," Bass trailed off.

"W-what?" Charlie asked, "But why? Why aren't there any here?"

"Well, as Miles said, Blanchard got cocky…felt so sure Texas was in the clear that he sent all his troop's northward and east…to take out all the Patriot's sooner rather than later…he was on a giant ego trip, basically," Bass said scathingly. "Now these clans…some of them have banded together and are more dangerous than anything here before."

"Oh," was all Charlie could muster.

"Now Blanchard summoned Miles back to Austin to increase his protection but Miles said he's coming back here with or without Frank's okay," Bass added.

"We have to tell the town…we have to let them know, especially everyone living outside the gates- we have to make the town stronger, fortify our walls," Charlie said.

"We will," Bass said placing his hands on Charlie's shoulders, "but not yet. Miles wants to be the one to tell the town- he says he'll come back with reinforcements. I don't know how or who since no one's here- so you can't say anything to anyone…even your grandfather."

"What? No. We can't do that- we have to tell him…and the sheriff!" Charlie said determinedly.

"Baby, we can't…telling everybody now will cause a widespread panic. Miles will be back in a few days with help and then will tell everyone- he hopes that if there is more help here it will ease the tensions here a bit…and if anyone wants to go to Austin instead he will provide an escort…safer that way. Do you understand, Charlotte?" Bass pulled her into his arms.

"I guess so," Charlie said against his chest, "But I don't like keeping this from Grandpa."

"I don't either…but do you understand why we can't?" Bass pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Yes…he would tell," Charlie said.

"Charlotte, there's one more thing," Bass hesitated, "if Miles comes back without support I want you to consider going to Austin."

"What? No, I won't leave Grandpa…and if you and Miles are both here then this is where I want to be," Charlie said.

"These clans," Bass said, "The towns they've gone to…they rape the women and kill the men and children…but the babies," he swallowed, "they must be Satan worshippers or something 'cause…" he faltered.

"Because they what?" Charlie said, fear clearly in her voice.

"They…sacrifice them," Bass shuddered just thinking about it.

Charlie turned ghostly pale, "Sacrifice…them?"

"They have some sort of ceremony…offering their blood out of worship…they…they let the babies bleed to death and then each of them take a sip of it, offering the rest to Satan…then they…burn the baby's body," Bass felt sick to his stomach.

Charlie felt her stomach lurch and her knee's give out at the same time; Bass grabbed her and she turned her head to the side, throwing up all over the kitchen floor. He helped her to a chair where she immediately put her head between her knee's feeling like she might be sick all over again. Bass dipped a cloth in a basin of water and held it to her forehead and then the back of her neck.

She breathed heavily, in and out, "Oh my God."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles paced back and forth in Frank Blanchard's office; Nora sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I need you here, Miles," Blanchard said emphatically.

"No can do, Frank. With or without your permission I'm going back to Willoughby; my family is there and I know a great deal of those townspeople- I'm not leaving them hanging. You can charge me with desertion- I'm still going," Miles grumbled.

"You can't be serious," Frank said.

"Serious as a heart attack, Frank. You're the one who fucked this up, Frank; you and your ego- you never should have sent all the troops away. All of your top advisor's, including me, told you it was a bad idea and you're the one who chose not to listen- that's on you. If these people in Willoughby die because we weren't there to help them…well, that's on me," he said.

"Monroe is still out there, isn't he? Hell, he could probably take 'em all on and win," Frank laughed. No one laughed with him. "Tell me why you have to go back there."

"Because I promised them I would," Miles said.

"Now why the hell would you make a promise like that? One you know you can't keep," Blanchard stood up and pounded his desk.

"I'll tell you why," Miles said meeting him at his desk and staring him down. "My niece is six months pregnant, Frank." He let that sink in.

"Oh," Blanchard said, the meaning behind that statement hitting him. "Charlie, right? I always liked her; she's Monroe's woman, right?"

"Yea, right," Miles said, thinking that if Charlie ever heard herself being referred to as anybody's 'woman' she would punch him. "I won't leave them in the lurch."

"You feel the same way?" Blanchard asked, his attention turning to Nora.

"I feel I would be of more help there than here, sir, but if you insist I'll stay," Nora explained.

"Finally, someone showing some sense," Blanchard responded, his eyes going back to Miles with a glare and Miles simply rolling his eyes.

"All right- I'll let you go…both of you," Blanchard conceded, "But you won't have reinforcements for a few weeks."

"What?" Miles glared back.

"I've contacted some of our troops in Missouri…Monroe's kid- Connor, is it? Well, he and that other kid, Scanlon, want to be sent to Willoughby. Their whole unit wants to come…band of brothers and all that…I already okayed it but it's going to take a while for them to get there," Blanchard said. "I'm bringing back other units to be stationed in other places."

"Well, I guess that'll have to do," Miles concluded, "Thankfully those clan's are still pretty far west and north of the town…for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bass saw Miles' lack of reinforcements his heart sunk- he had expected it anyway but actually seeing it was all the more painful and real. He was seriously nervous about Charlie and wanted to get her out of here.

"You're still taking a group to Austin, right?" he asked Miles.

"Yea, whoever wants to go," Miles looked at his friend.

"Well, Charlie and I want to go…at least until Connor's unit gets here," Bass said.

"Good, I'm glad," Miles nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They told the sheriff, Andy, and Gene before they told the town; both were angry for not being told sooner but Miles explained that he was under orders not to tell until now. If Blanchard hadn't allowed he and Nora to come back Bass would've been the one to tell the town, as technically, he still worked for Frank also.

When they held the town meeting they left out the part about the infant sacrifices- as it was, people still got panicked and had numerous questions. Miles told them that if anyone had family or friends living outside the town gates that weren't here for the meeting, to let him know so he could make them aware the next day. People living outside the gates were encouraged to move into town where room would be made for them.

As the flurry of movement picked up over the next several days so did the nerves of everyone present. Fights broke out, tension was high and some looting took place.

They held another town meeting where the sheriff stressed cooperation was needed and they had to work together if they were going to protect themselves from these criminal clansmen; otherwise, they'll defeat us all he said.

Everyone took that message to heart. Everyone began to cooperate and focus.

They all knew something big was about to come their way.

**A/N: If you have a moment please leave me a note or review- I greatly appreciate them and they do help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you to LemonSupreme, Saderia and BassCharlie for leaving review's on the last chapter- I thoroughly appreciated it.**

**Chapter 10**

"I don't like this, Bass," Charlie said exasperated with him, "I don't like it at all…and you're not the only one in this marriage. It's a partnership, remember? My opinion counts!"

"Charlie, don't you think I know that?" Bass said just as exasperated.

"Well, you sure don't act like it sometimes; you're so damn stubborn and pig headed…I don't know why I ever fell for you," Charlie said, turning her back to him and looking out their bedroom window, on the brink of tears.

She had been like this ever since he signed them up to leave; she'd been angry and sad at the drop of a hat and did admit that her ever changing hormone's were 'driving her crazy'.

Hoping she might calm down Bass mistakenly said, "Because of this?" and wrapped his arms around her and lightly biting her ear lobe. She started to acquiesce but then stiffened and pulled away from him.

"No," she said, "No, no, no!" her voice starting to shake. "You can be such an ass!" She bit her lower lip and glared at him before storming out of the room.

Bass stood there dumbfounded and ran his hand through his hair- he didn't know how much of this was hormones and how much of it was Charlie but he knew right now she wanted some space and he would give it to her. Right now he needed to sort some things out for himself. He grabbed his coat and headed for Marion's bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Nora were having their own problems down at his house. "Sheriff says we're leaving the town in a really tough spot; I didn't realize just how many people would sign up to leave," he said.

"If you want to stay then stay," Nora said for the umpteenth time. "I can lead the group to Austin."

"I don't like that either," he said, "the thought of you being out there…" he trailed off.

"You don't think I can take care of myself or this group? I know how to fight just as well as you do, Miles," she said, the irritation growing in her voice.

"It's not that and you know it!" he said, irritated. "I'm going to get a drink."

Nora threw up her hands in consternation and walked out of the room as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass was about to get his third shot of whiskey when Miles found him sitting at the bar; he sat down on the stool beside him and ordered the same.

"Charlie?" Miles asked.

"Yep. Nora?" Bass asked before downing his third shot.

"Yep," Miles said drinking his first.

"Women," they both muttered at the same time.

"She doesn't want to leave Gene," Bass lamented. "Thinks we should all stick together…I tried telling her Gene's a grown man- he's capable of making his own decisions and he has Marion…he doesn't want to leave his patient's and you can't blame the guy for that."

"No, ya' can't," Miles said, "My problem's just the opposite- I want to stay. Andy came to me and said he's not going to be able to defend the town if they get attacked- he didn't think so many people would choose to leave…neither did I. Nora says she can go without me…but I hate the thought of that just as much as I hate leaving Andy empty handed- just the thought of those maniac's getting anywhere near her…" he trailed off.

"Miles, level with me," Bass said eyeing his friend, "If you were in my shoes and say, Nora was pregnant…knowing what we do about these guys where would you want her to be?"

Miles didn't hesitate, "Austin…least until the Ranger's get here. You'll be allowed to stay at Blanchard's place which is guarded."

"Well, if you don't go there will be no way in hell I'll be able to get Charlie to," Bass said pointedly.

"Don't worry- I'm going…but remember, Nora and I are coming back the next day; if I didn't go she'd be coming back by herself- I tried to tell her to stay until the Ranger's get there and come back with them but she said no- insists she could be here helping to reinforce the town walls and security."

Bass' thoughts were already back on Charlie, "It's just getting her there that'll be the problem…I think once we're there she'll be fine to stay for a few weeks 'til Connor and Scanlon's unit gets there."

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Miles asked.

"Sorry brother," Bass said, "I tend to have tunnel vision when it comes to Charlie and the baby."

"Yea, I get it- I'm worried about Charlie too…if you want me to talk to her I will," Miles offered.

"Maybe later," Bass said, "Right now she doesn't want to talk to anyone especially me."

He sounded depressed and Miles put a steadying hand on Bass' shoulder. "It'll all be okay, Bass. We've been through worse, remember?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had taken Flame for a walk to calm down and came back to the stable to brush her down for the night; there she ran into Gene who was busy with Cola.

"Have a good walk?" Gene asked.

"Yea, she seems to be getting better and better by the day," Charlie said.

"Yea, she'll be ready for the trip to Austin in three days," Gene said, "Will you?"

"I don't want to go, Grandpa…I don't want to leave you," Charlie said, her voice sounding sad.

"I know," he said, "But you have to do what's right for the baby, honey- and going to Austin…at least until the Ranger's get here…sounds like the best thing."

"I know. But why won't you come with us?" she pleaded.

"Honey, a lot of the people who are staying are the elderly ones…they're my patients and my friends…I'm staying here for them…and I'm getting' to be just as old as they are- I don't want to leave my home. Besides, you won't be gone very long, sweetie…you'll be back before you know it," Gene soothed.

"Yea, I know…I just don't like us all being in different places…and the town being less protected," she sighed.

"Well, everyone's going to be working extra hard in the next few days to reinforce the walls and stuff before you leave…we'll be fine," Gene said not sure if even he believed it to be true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bass got home later that night Charlie was already in bed- he had had a little bit too much to drink and tried to be quiet but was unsuccessful as he tripped over a small bench. He stifled his cry of pain, stripped down to his boxer's and climbed into bed. Charlie immediately snuggled in beside him.

"I miss you when you're not here," she said simply.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…I think I overdid it at Marion's. I missed you too," he said, making out the frame of her face in the dark and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I got so angry before…this whole thing is just so upsetting to me," she said.

"It is to me too, mainly because I hate to see you sad and upset," he took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her palm ever so gently. "But you have to understand, babe…you and the baby are my main priority. Hell, you're my only priority right now- if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Promise me something, Bass…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I know you and I both will protect this baby with everything we have but…but if the worst should happen," she paused, "promise me you won't go dark again…like after Shelly."

There was a long moment of silence and for a second she wondered if he had fallen asleep. When he did speak it was with a calmness she'd never expected.

"Okay…I promise. But only if you promise me something in return," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that if it should ever come down to choosing between saving me or the baby and yourself, that you'll choose the baby," he said.

He couldn't see her in the dark or else he'd see the tears start to fall down her face. "Okay," she said, "I promise."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and pulled her closer her to him, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Charlotte," he said.

"I love you, Bass," she said kissing him on the lips. It was only then that he tasted the saltiness of her tears and he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her face and covered her with long, sweet kisses; gentle in nature but which spoke of a deep intimacy and love that could never be broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the next few days there was a flurry of movement throughout town; some people were packing up- some from the outlying farms were moving in and there was a feeling of urgency about it all.

Miles, Bass, Andy and Rob Colson went to the camp of the former re-education center and gathered up barbed wire, wooden posts…basically, anything that could be used to protect Willoughby in case of an attack.

Even though Willoughby had aluminum paneled walls built around it they also put up a barbed wire fence as extra protection- Miles recalled the time the Andover clan attacked and had breached the town walls so easily, breaking into people's homes and taking the women. He and the sheriff at that time had saved the women but the sheriff lost his life and Miles nearly lost his hand.

Some of the other families that were present at that time were taking no chances this time by boarding up their windows.

Charlie decided to make herself useful by training some of the people who were staying how to load and shoot a crossbow. Miles and Nora had brought back three from Austin as well as some more guns and ammo. Her first students were the Jensen brothers who were also the singers in the bar when she and Bass had gone on their date. They had decided to stay behind and help defend the town with Andy and the others- her third student was Marion. They all had great eye-hand coordination and with practice were able to hit their targets within range. Marion whispered to Charlie that Jeff Jensen looked like a Greek God when he took his stance to shoot- his body was all smooth lines and grace. Even though Charlie had never seen a picture of a Greek God she did agree that he looked like a work of art. She told herself that when she was in Austin she would go to the library which was bound to have a large selection of books and look for pictures of such a God.

Meanwhile, Gene continued to make his rounds to his patients even if they were still outside the towns walls. Charlie knew it was a losing battle to argue with him about it and finally gave up but would accompany him when she could…which, of course, Bass hated. So when Bass started going too Gene put a stop to all of it stressing the town needed both of them more than he did- Charlie knew he was right and agreed. Jim Jensen, the older of the two brothers, pulled her aside one day and told her that when they were gone he would accompany Gene whenever he could and that they were still trying to encourage people to leave their farms, at least for the time being. Charlie thanked him, as she was truly grateful- she loved how the town was finally pulling together, everyone wanting to help everyone else.

One man who refused to leave his farm was Alex Mayhew, a man in his late fifties whose wife had died several years ago. He had lost his son in the re-education camp but had managed to keep his seventeen year old daughter away from the patriot's. Hayley Mayhew was a beautiful yet shy girl and Alex's main concern was for her- he asked Gene if he would take her in and if she could accompany Bass and Charlie to Austin, returning with the Ranger's as they had planned. Everyone said okay and she moved into Rachel's old bedroom after the first town meeting.

Hayley helped out with whatever she could but would take time out to accompany Charlie on her crossbow training sessions, watching with increasing interest. The reasons for her fascination became immediately apparent the first time Jeff Jensen took aim at his target- her crush was so obvious to Charlie and Marion that their hearts broke for her when the young man seemed oblivious to it. They didn't know how her father would feel about any of it so they didn't try to intervene although they both were dying to.

The night before leaving they had a large dinner at Gene's house- Miles and Nora came, as well as Marion and they invited Hayley's father so he could see his daughter before she left. They feasted on barbecue chicken, corn and applesauce warmed on the wood burning stove. The conversation was light, no one wanting to talk about what they would be facing in the oncoming days.

When Bass and Charlie went to bed that night there was little conversation between them- they held each other tightly knowing that come what may they would be in it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a brisk fall morning when they set off for Austin- a grand caravan made up of horses and wagon's and even some livestock was forming in the town's main street just in front of the gate. The few people bringing livestock had decided to make Austin their new home and had no plans to return to Willoughby, although most were.

Charlie felt nauseated but chalked it up to nerves and didn't tell Bass, not wanting to worry him. She dressed warmly in somewhat baggy pants for her ever-growing baby bump, a long sleeve sweater and a leather coat complete with sheepskin lining. When she walked outside she could see her breath but was thankful when it seemed the cool air was making her stomach feel better.

Bass was going to ride Flame while Charlie and Emma were going to drive a wagon with a bunch of the kids in back. Hayley and Becca Colson were going to sit with the youngsters and sing songs and play games to try and keep them happy as much as possible on the long ride. The kids ranged in age from eleven to ten months, a baby named Paige that Hayley held in her lap. Sam Colson rode with his dad, Rob, on their horse for a while. Nora was going to lead the caravan with Miles bringing up the rear. Everyone was cold but anxious to get going.

They left Willoughby by seven A.M. and hoped to reach Austin by nightfall- no one wanted to spend a night out in the open. As they left the town walls Charlie turned around to see her grandfather and Marion standing together and waving- she waved back and a single tear fell from her eye. Bass, who was riding right next to her, saw it and reached out his hand to her- she smiled at him and took his hand and he lightly squeezed hers in support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look pale, Charlie, are you feeling okay?" Emma asked.

They had been on the road for about three hours and were making good time; Bass had stopped hovering over Charlie and fell back to talk to Miles for a little while.

"Yea…I'm not feeling so great today; I didn't sleep well last night so maybe that's it…but my stomach's been upset. Please don't say anything to Bass…he's already worried all the time, in case you haven't noticed," Charlie said.

"Well, yea…" Emma smiled, "But I think it's sweet."

"It's sweet to a point…but I've always been pretty independent so it gets old sometimes…besides, I think it's just gas," she laughed.

Emma giggled, "Oh, I had plenty of that with both pregnancies…not sure if it was something I was eating or what…it might help if you walk for a while, although that will have Bass worrying."

"I could just tell him my back is aching…because that's true too," Charlie said grimacing and trying to stretch.

"You want me to let you off?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Not yet- we'll see," Charlie tried to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm proud of you, brother," Miles said rather sarcastically, "You stopped clinging to Charlie like saran wrap for once."

"Yea, yea, I know…I do worry too much- thought she was going to kill me earlier. These clan's have me terrified for her and the baby, though…you can't imagine all the things going on in my head," he said, fear plain on his face.

"Actually, I can…it all scares me too- but we're doing the right things here…getting her to Austin; she'll be safe there," Miles assured him.

"Yea," Bass said, "I'll just feel better when we get there."

They entered into a deep ravine mainly comprised of dirt and bushes- it grew wider the longer they rode into it with a few grassy knolls scattered throughout.

"So…because we should change the subject so your mind stops thinking about all that shit…Nora was asking me if you guys had picked out names…and she got pissed when I didn't know," Miles said.

"Ha! You just can't win man," Bass laughed, "Well…if it's a girl, Charlie….and if it's a boy…Charlie!"

"Seriously?"

"No…not seriously, although I would've been happy with that," Bass smiled looking ahead towards his wife.

"So what then?" Miles was growing impatient.

"All right! Geez, you sure are being snarky for someone who was trying to take my mind off things," Bass said growing slightly annoyed- he was still watching Charlie. "If it's a boy he'll be Ja…is she getting down off the wagon? She is…I better go see what's wrong."

Miles looked ahead, slightly worried, "Let me know if we need to stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass reached Charlie and climbed down off Flame- she smiled at him and he placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lightly rub there.

"Are you okay? Should we stop?" Bass asked worry clear on his face.

"I'm okay…my back is aching…and I'm a little nauseous- just trying to walk it off," Charlie said trying to smile.

He wasn't buying it.

"Charlie, you're as white as a ghost and I can tell you're sick…let's stop," he saw the look of protest on her face, not wanting to stop the whole caravan. "It's almost lunch time anyway." He signaled to Miles who whistled ahead to Nora.

They set up on a sparsely covered grass knoll and put down some blankets down- Charlie walked around a little bit more before sitting down on the blanket. She was more exhausted than she wanted to admit and Bass was worried- she tried to reassure him that after some rest she'd be okay and she lay down on the blanket. She thought she would be feeling better as the day wore on but she was actually feeling worse- she didn't know what to do and to be honest, she was worried too. Emma sat down beside her, Sam cuddling with her, having missed his mama after the long morning of riding.

The kids ran around playing tag, just happy to be able to move and get some exercise.

While everyone ate meals of cold chicken, beef jerky and apples Bass went to talk to Miles and Nora.

"I'm really worried…I'm thinking she and I ought to turn around- I think she's really sick and not letting on just how bad it is. We've still got twenty-five miles to go to Austin," Bass said the worry creasing the lines on his face.

"How about she just lay down in the wagon for the rest of the trip—all those kids don't need to ride together; their parents can take them," Miles tried.

"It's not just that…I'm starting to worry that something's wrong with the baby. She's nauseous but is also having some pain…she says it's probably just gas," Bass said.

"Maybe she's right," Nora said, "maybe something we ate last night didn't agree with her."

"Maybe you're right," Bass agreed looking in Charlie's direction. Miles and Nora shared glances not knowing what to do. They looked back to Bass just as his eyes grew wide- they followed his gaze and Charlie was now sitting up, doubled over in pain with Emma holding her side.

Bass took off running toward her when next he heard her scream…only it wasn't Charlie screaming it was another woman.

He turned to look in her direction when all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had been lying there on the blanket looking up at the sky and sipping water when she could- she had no appetite and therefore, passed on lunch. Her nausea came in waves and Emma dipped a cloth in water and put it on her ever increasing clammy forehead. Emma still held Sam and whispered to him while Charlie tried to make it through- all the sudden though she was overtaken by a huge pain in her abdomen and tried to sit up- it hurt so bad she could hardly breathe.

Emma got on her knee's scooting Sam off and helped Charlie sit up; Sam was scared and ran for his daddy.

Just then they heard a scream- one filled with terror; they looked up in time to see a wall of men running down the ravine towards them waving axes, mallets and knives.

Everyone's worst dreams were becoming a reality: a clan attack.

Oh dear God, Charlie thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: This chapter was actually going to be much longer but due to the revelation's regarding Stephen Collins I haven't been able to work on this any more for now. That's not to say I won't get back to it but Gene was going to be in it more and now I'm having trouble writing for him.**

**If you'd like to leave a review I'd appreciate it. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for the review's, faves and follows after the last chapter. I thoroughly appreciate it. I have decided that from this chapter onward, Gene's role in the story will be in an 'as needed' fashion only. I hope you will understand. *****This chapter is rather violent so please use caution before reading. *******

**Chapter 11**

Everything happened so fast.

Miles and Nora had been fast on Bass' heels toward Charlie when they heard Lara Mitchell's scream; they both stopped to see that one of their men had just fallen after having his throat slashed. Lara was thrown to the ground and Nora took aim at the man standing above her; the shot was clean through the chest and as he fell he landed partially on Lara, baby Paige's mom, who screamed once again. Miles ran over to her and got her up and told her to run to the wagons as he began shooting at the onslaught of men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie stood up off the blanket, the pain having subsided for a moment and ran to the wagon to get her crossbow. Most of the adults were firing their weapons or running around screaming but some of the younger children just stood there, frozen in the melee'…screaming for their mommy's and daddy's.

Charlie saw Hayley a few feet away, Paige in her arms, and screamed to her- the girl ran to her.

"Here, take this," Charlie said, handing her knife, "get in the wagon with the baby and hide under a blanket; if anyone attacks, use it. _Do not hesitate!_"

Hayley simply nodded, in a state of shock. "Now Go!" Charlie shouted at her. She ran to the wagon just as a clansman approached- Charlie took aim with her pistol and shot him squarely in the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass had been on his way to Charlie but when the screaming started he began firing his gun- he took out five men within seconds. He turned to look at Charlie once again and saw her shoot the man and saw that she had her crossbow. As he slowly worked his way back towards her he kept shooting. When he ran out of ammo he took out his swords.

"Are you okay for now?" he shouted at Charlie.

She screamed, "Yes!"

Suddenly a man swung at him with a mallet- Bass dodged the hit and stabbed the man squarely in the chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rob Colson had just picked up his son, Sam, when the screaming and shooting began. He ran to his wagon and put Sam in the back and told him to hide- he grabbed his rifle and began shooting at the approaching men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people of Woodbury were all armed but hardly any of them had ever experienced hand to hand combat; in this, they were sorely outnumbered. As their ammo ran low they started fighting with whatever they could find- some of them taking the weapon's off of the men they had just shot.

The problem was the clansmen were doing the same thing- and retrieving guns from the people they killed. Slowly they began making headway into the camp as people fell against their never-ending onslaught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles had just fired his last shot of ammo and began sword fighting. He grabbed a little girl, so frightened she couldn't even scream, just as one of the men was about to swing his bat at her; with the young girl in one arm he swung his sword with the other and took off the man's arm. Blood spurted from the hole where his arm used to be and he ran screaming in the other direction. The young child buried her face in Miles' neck and hung on for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma scanned the landscape searching desperately for her children and her husband; she spotted Becca ten yards away from her, along with two other girls. As she ran to them a big burly man picked up one of them and held her over his head- he smiled wickedly at Emma as he did this and the girl screamed and flailed her arms and legs wildly. Emma was just about to shoot when an arrow hit the man from the side…right underneath his heart- Charlie was standing a ways behind her having just taken the shot.

The man fell to the ground along with the child and she fell hard; she was barely conscious afterward- Emma picked her up, grabbed Becca and the other girl and led them to the wagon Hayley was already in.

"Hide," was all she said to a shivering Becca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nora was almost out of ammo when she heard a woman screaming a few yards away from behind a bush. She snuck up to find a man on top of the woman- he had already ripped her pants from her and was about to pull down his own when Nora came up upon them. When the guy saw Nora he grinned; she pulled her gun out and shot him in the head. When the other woman, Maddie, got up Nora handed her a knife and told her to get back to the wagons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rob was shooting his gun left and right not always hitting his mark- truth be told the man was panicked. He had never been in a situation like this before and except for Sam he didn't know where his family was. He was desperate to find them. Sam had climbed out of the wagon wanting so much to help his dad- at four years old there was little he could do but he was terrified hiding in the wagon by himself.

Rob had just run out of bullets and pulled out his knife as a guy approached him swinging a mallet. Rob dodged the first few blows but the next one got him in the arm, causing him to drop his knife.

Just then Sam ran forward trying to get the knife for his dad; when Rob saw him he yelled, "Noooo!" and pushed Sam out of the way.

The crushing blow that landed alongside Rob's head killed him instantly and he fell to the ground without as much as a whimper.

Sam, still on the ground from his father's push grew eyes the size of an owls as he stared at his unmoving father; he did not even notice the man approaching him now.

He didn't lift his head or bat an eye as a sword ran through the man who had just taken his father's life. Miles would regret for the rest of his life that he hadn't gotten there a moment sooner- that he hadn't spared the boy the sight of watching his dad die right in front of him.

Miles, who was still carrying the little girl, put her in the wagon and then picked up a shell-shocked Sam. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed the boys temple and put him inside the wagon next to the girl.

"Hide in here- I will protect you," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie took aim at an approaching clansman when the pain took over her body once more; she doubled over, unable to move. She had been grabbing kids and putting them in the wagon, along with Emma- but she knew she couldn't do this much longer.

The man reached her, laughing, and pushed her to the ground; he straddled her when Emma jumped onto his back. With one easy shove he threw Emma to the ground near the wagon, her head smacking the wheel, leaving her unconscious.

The guy began laughing even harder and reached under Charlie's coat to rip at her pants. All the sudden he stopped and stared at her…he lifted her coat away from her swollen abdomen and when he looked back at her the glint in his eyes sent shivers down Charlie's spine.

He rocked back on his heels, threw his head back and made this loud, keening wail that pierced through the air around them- and just for a second it seemed as if time stood still…every other clansman looked their way…and then they all began making the same loud wail. "Ayyyyyy-eeeeee!" came from their voices and Charlie was quite sure she had never felt more fear in her entire life. She could not think. She could not move.

Just then a sword ran through the man's chest and Bass was there…oh thank God, Charlie thought, Bass. He shoved the man off of her with kicks to the head and chest and then he picked her up and placed her in the wagon with the kids.

"Bass…Emma," Charlie pointed. He picked up Emma as well, who was still unconscious and he grabbed the reins of the wagon as he jumped up into the seat. Just for a split second, he looked around…and what he saw chilled him to the very core. All of the clansmen were looking in their direction or trying to head their way.

With a flick of the wrist he had the horses moving and they turned around and started off again at full speed…to try and make it back to Willoughby. Flame's instincts kicked in and she took off right behind them, always staying by her owner's sides.

A boy ran up to her, trying to jump on her and make his escape; but Flame was too fast for him and the boy looked injured. Bass saw this and signaled to his beloved mare. Flame stopped and let the boy on before taking off again after Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles and Nora had both seen the reactions on the clansmen's faces when the man had wailed over Charlie and they both knew what it meant; they had found out she was pregnant.

Miles watched in horror as some of them grabbed horses to follow Bass and the wagon carrying Charlie out of the ravine. The anger and rage that erupted in him was unlike anything he had ever felt before- a surge of protectiveness that sent his adrenaline into overdrive.

He told the two children in the wagon that he would be right back and he ran after a man who had just jumped onto a horse in the wake of the message that had been relayed. He jumped at the man and grabbed hold of one of his legs and pulled him off the horse and onto the ground. He punched the man over and over until he couldn't see straight, blood splattering up at him as the man's face turned to mush. Finally, it was Nora who stopped him and woke him from his manic, brutal attack.

"Miles, there are more…they're getting _away_!" she screamed.

She had found a rifle still in one of the saddle's and took aim at the men who had gotten away. One….then two….and three she took down but still three were now too far out of aim and were chasing Bass and Charlie in the wagon.

Miles took the rifle from her. "Go guard those children in the wagon…get the other's in there- I'll be back!" He ran to a horse and took off after the men on horses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The little boy on Flame…Colin, was only thirteen and became terrified as he saw the approaching men. Flame ran ever faster but one of the men had a gun and was taking aim…only not at the boy but at Bass.

Bass was the one they wanted- taking out Bass was the way to get to Charlie. Charlie was sitting up at this point watching them and whistling Flame to go faster. She was having the pain in her abdomen every few minutes or so now but she got her crossbow ready and took aim at the man closest to reaching Colin…not to mention, Bass.

The ride was super bumpy but Charlie had fought in so many different conditions' she was able to adjust quickly- she took aim…and fired! Her bolt hit the man in the stomach and he looked down, as if in shock, and then fell off the side of the horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles quickly caught up to the men who had followed Charlie and Bass and took aim at the one closest to him; he got off a shot, hitting the man in the side.

The guy looked shocked and turned around and pointed a pistol at Miles- he took aim just as Miles tried to dodge him and got him in the shoulder.

Charlie screamed as she watched Miles fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nora was screaming for everyone to come guard the wagon while at the same time, grabbing children and taking them to it. She figured their best bet was to form a circle around it with their backs to it- that way they could defend the kids while also fighting together in a pack.

Those who heard her came running, some carrying children to the back of the wagon. They stood their ground guarding the children ready to fight to the death in order to protect them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles slowly got up off the ground; his shirt was bloodstained but the wound looked worse than it was- as clansmen approached him he took each of them on, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins and pumping him with strength and determination and sheer will.

He fought like he had in his younger days and killed one right after the other determined to not let them follow Charlie- some finally ran off in the other direction; sure they would die up against this feral enemy.

There were still some shells in the rifle and he ran back to camp ready to finish this thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass turned around to see Charlie doubled over and trying not to scream.

"Hayley!" he yelled towards the girl, "come take the reins!"

Hayley got up and slowly made it over to the seat and climbed over. He handed her the rein's and said, "Try to stay low but don't slow down, okay?"

She nodded.

He watched as the man Miles had shot at fell behind ever slightly but still making his way towards them, the other one fast on his heels. He took the crossbow from Charlie and aimed…he got the wounded man in the chest right at the base of the throat. The man fell backward and off the horse he went.

The second man was taking aim at him- Bass pushed Charlie down and ducked and the shot missed them but grazed poor Hayley along the side. The young girl screamed and pitched forward falling into the footrest of the wagon- her head dangled over the horses as she lay there dazed and in shock.

Bass hurriedly rushed up to her and pulled her back in so that she was lying underneath the seat. The guy on the horse was taking aim again but Bass grabbed his hunting knife, took aim, and threw it so hard and so fast that it hit the man just as he was taking the shot; the shot went wild and the man fell off his horse, dead.

Bass looked around cautiously; he didn't want to stop but he needed those weapons off the dead men- when he saw no one else around he stopped the wagon. He jumped down quickly and took Charlie's crossbow from her; he quickly ran back to the dead men and grabbed their pistols and knives. As he ran back to the wagon he grabbed a terrified Colin off of Flame and put him in the wagon and told him to stay down; the poor boy was shaking and had wet his pants.

"You're gonna be all right," Bass said to him before quickly going back up front. He carefully picked up Hayley and moved her to the back. Charlie put the girls head in her lap- it was clear she was in shock and pain and so Charlie covered her with a blanket and tried to calm her in between her own shocks of pain.

Bass was back on the wagon and as quick as a flash they were headed back down the road again as Flame followed…back towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles made it back to the camp and saw that they had formed a circle; there were still nearly a dozen clansmen left who were fighting with the townspeople. Nora, who was the most skilled fighter, was trying to take on most of them while the others backed her up and guarded the children.

Miles took aim with the rifle and began shooting—within a minute or less he had shot down half a dozen of the men and now was out of bullets. He started running towards the rest, swords raised and howling like Mel Gibson in the movie _Braveheart._ Between him and Nora they handily took care of the remaining men.

Afterwards, they counted thirty-one dead townspeople out of eighty-six who had left Willoughby that morning. There were more than forty dead clansmen, not even the counting the ones out on the road that Bass had just travailed.

The remaining townspeople were either crying, panicked or in shock; most a bit of all three.

"We have to get out of here; we don't know if there are any more coming," Miles said. "Look around, not every one of ours may be dead…some may only be wounded. Also retrieve any and all weapons for our trip home…Hurry!"

Miles himself walked around to each clansman making sure they were dead; those who weren't were promptly stabbed in the heart.

Nora found a group of three children hiding behind a large boulder. "It's okay," she coaxed soothingly; "you're safe now. Come with me." They took her extended hand and walked back with her, some of them reuniting with parents who picked them up and held them and cried. There were also reunions between children and adults in the wagon; but not all of them had a parent to run to. Little Sam Colson looked around, bewildered and panicked, not knowing what to make of the situation. Miles saw him and felt a deep pang of sadness for the young boy; he walked over to him and picked him up.

"Your mama went with your friend, Bass…you remember Bass, right?" Sam slowly nodded. "Well, how 'bout you stick with me until we get home okay?" The little boy didn't speak, only nodded, and then buried his face in Mile's shirt.

"Miles, you're hurt," Nora said. She tore off a piece of clothing from one of the dead men and wrapped Miles' shoulder while he still held onto Sam.

"It looks worse than it is, Nora," he said. "We've got to unload some of these wagons in order to get everyone back- some of these people are in too much shock to make it back by horse on their own- and a lot of them are wounded."

"Yea, you're right…did Charlie and Bass make it out okay?" she asked.

"I tried to take out those guys- got a side shot on one of 'em but then he shot me! But if I know Bass…and I do know Bass…those guys are dead by now…so yea, I'm sure they made it out okay," he tried to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass had driven the wagon nearly five miles down the road when Emma regained consciousness. She looked around bewildered, saw Becca and hugged her tightly to her…Charlie's heart ached for her as she now saw her searching for Sam and Rob.

"Emma, they're back with Miles and Nora…I'm sure they're okay," Charlie tried.

A panicked Emma started to cry and then scream for her little boy and her husband and then began to jump out of the wagon.

"Emma, no!" Charlie screamed.

Emma jumped but landed wrong and sprained her ankle- Becca was still in the wagon screaming for her mama.

Bass stopped the wagon and climbed down; he picked up Emma who started to throw her fists at him, shouting, "No! I have to find my baby boy!"

Bass put her down in the wagon and held her in place. "We can't go back, Emma. Something's wrong with Charlie…Hayley's injured…you're injured…I'm sorry, we can't go back."

Emma stared at him with such anger on her face that he felt sure she was going to hit him full in the face. However, she remained still and quieted down, grabbing her daughter to her side and softly sobbing.

It was mid-afternoon by this point and Bass wanted to make it back to town before darkness…which was coming earlier by the day. He jumped back up on the wagon with a nod to Charlie and they were off once again. Charlie was now holding the baby, Paige, and softly singing to try and calm her. The young boy, Colin, sat next to her trying to relax and holding the baby's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By late afternoon Miles' group had cleared off three wagons to transport everybody back to town. No one seemed to care about personal items being left behind; at this point it was enough to be alive and all of them were still so tense and afraid it might happen again- they just wanted to be on the road.

One of the wagons carried the wounded; they would've liked to transport their dead back to town but they were too afraid to risk the time it would take loading them up and hauling them back. They would need to come back with more people and more weapons. They only hoped that the bodies would still be there when they returned; the odds of it were not good. Either the other clans would come take them in revenge or animals would get to them.

The other two wagons were filled with adults and children who sat on their laps or clung to them like ivy- everyone wrapped themselves and the kids in blankets as they were all shivering out of shock and the cool air.

Miles wrapped Sam into a blanket and climbed up onto his horse with him in front; he latched the boy to him with rope just in case. Nora climbed onto her horse and this time she brought up the rear of the caravan while Miles was out in front. The horses without riders were tied to chains of rope which Nora carried and they travelled behind her. They weren't about to leave any behind for any more clansmen to find and chase after them with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the children had fallen asleep and Charlie moved up in the wagon bed so that her back was against Bass' seat; she made sure everyone was covered in a blanket and swaddled Paige and laid her down between her legs. The baby was now sleeping soundly, although it had taken awhile as she was very hungry.

They all were.

It was late afternoon and they were still about five miles away from home; there had been no further sign of the clan's but both Charlie and Bass continued to be on high alert. Emma was now going in and out of sleep softly mumbling to herself; Charlie guessed she was in a state of shock.

Charlie's pain was more infrequent but still terribly painful- she tried to relax in between telling herself she had no bleeding and began softly talking to the baby, telling him or her that it would be okay and to try and rest.

Bass listened and his heart filled with pain; he was a man capable of so many things but this was one thing he had no control over- if he could take away whatever was causing his wife and child this pain he would in a heartbeat- but all he could do was get them home…and hope beyond all hope that everything would be all right.

"Baby, how you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Honey, it hurts like a bitch," she tried to laugh, knowing there was no use in lying to him, "But they're coming farther apart now…I think that's a good sign."

"Okay, well just hang in there, k? I love you so much, baby…we'll be home soon," he said, trying to calm her as well as himself; because truth be told, he was frantic and knew he would not rest until he had her home and had some reassurance from Gene…at least he hoped there would be reassurance's.

Charlie reached up with her hand and squeezed his upper arm silently conveying to him that she was still here, still okay and that she trusted him to get them all home safe and sound.

"I hope Miles and Nora and everyone are okay," she said quietly, looking at Emma.

"Yea, me too," Bass said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles knew by the nip in the air that it was going to be a very cold night- with most of these folks already in shock, he thought, they had to get back to Willoughby soon.

When unloading the wagon's to make room for everyone they had kept the picnic baskets of food that had been made for dinner; no one wanted to stop so they ate while they rode. They shared apples, jerky and some cured, smoked ham.

Sam wouldn't eat and was soon asleep in Miles' arms- he thought about everything the young boy had seen and witnessed that day…much more than any child ever should. He wondered if Sam would remember seeing his father die or if his young mind would black it out, protecting him from the memory- Miles hoped for the latter.

So far they hadn't encountered any more problems although it was slow going, the horses already exhausted from a long day of hauling, first furniture and belongings and now people. Miles almost wanted to stop and change the horses with the un-ridden ones Nora was handling but he was too nervous about surprise attacks. Stopping to exchange them could be timely and would make an already anxious group even more so.

He chose to keep riding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass pulled up to the gates of Willoughby just as the sun was beginning its descent into the western sky; he hoped Miles wasn't far behind. Jeff and Jim Jensen were guarding the gate and began shouting for help and for someone to get Andy while they pulled open the gate. They could tell just by the sight of them that something was wrong.

Bass brought the wagon in quickly shouting, "Where's Gene?" Just then Gene and Marion came out of her bar along with everyone else who was inside. Bass motioned to Gene and Andy and both men ran over. "Clans attacked us almost fifteen miles out- we managed to get away but I don't know about the others. When we left there were plenty still alive and fighting."

"We'll send a search party," Andy said.

"It's too late," Bass said, the sun already beginning to set. "It'll be dark soon- you'll never make it in time. Miles and Nora are strong fighters- I think they were getting the upper hand when we left…hopefully…hopefully, they won't be far behind us." He then lowered his voice so only the two men could hear, "tighten up security, Andy. The clans may have followed us here…they know," he hesitated, "they know Charlie is pregnant."

"Oh my God," Andy breathed, being one of the few people in town who knew what this meant.

"That's why I had to get her out of there…I didn't want to leave them behind…but Charlie's having problems, Gene…severe pain- it's killing her…and…and Hayley was grazed by a bullet and Emma has a concussion…maybe even some of the kids…everyone's in shock," all of the sudden Bass felt exhaustion wash over him.

"Bring everyone down to the house so I can take a look at everyone," Gene said, reassuringly, "I'm right behind you."

Bass rode on down to Gene's while Andy went to talk to the men and women standing around wondering what they should do. He had his deputy go to the other end of town to alert the guards down there and fire three warning shots into the air- the warning sign to farmer's that there was danger and they should head to town.

As Bass pulled up in front of Gene's house it was getting dark- he knew the horses were too tired to move and didn't bother tying them up after he hopped down off the wagon. He went to Charlie to pick her up and she refused.

"No, take Hayley first…she's unconscious. Take her up to Grandpa's exam room- he needs to look at her first." Bass started to argue with him but she stopped him, "I've made it this long, I can wait a little longer." She told Colin to follow Bass inside and start lighting the lanterns and candles indoors- she told him where the matches should be. She slowly edged herself to the end of the wagon, holding baby Paige; she was in between cramps so she climbed down and then helped the rest of the kids down. She told Becca to wait with her mom, who was still out of it, and to wait for Bass.

Bass ran out and took the baby from Charlie's arms- he took hold of Charlie's elbow and helped her inside to the living room. He started to lead her to the couch but she said no, to bring Emma to the couch. Bass went to get her and laid her carefully down upon it, Becca staying glued to her mother's side.

It had been warmer during the day and the windows were still open since Gene had been at the bar; Bass went around closing and locking them all, even drawing the curtains. He wanted nothing to do with the outside world for the rest of the night.

Gene and Marion entered the house then and proceeded upstairs to work on Hayley. Some of the townspeople followed them in and began helping in any way they could. Some went upstairs and some stayed downstairs to help with everyone down there. One woman took Paige to relieve Charlie.

"Did…Lara make it?" the woman asked.

"I don't know," Charlie answered honestly. Just then another abdominal cramp took over her body and she clenched herself to keep from screaming. Bass ran over and took hold of her hand. She squeezed it so hard he knew she was suffering badly.

When it finally subsided another of the women spoke. "It could be Braxton-hicks," she offered hopefully.

"What?" Bass and Charlie both asked together.

"Braxton-hicks…false labor; I got them with both my kids. They're usually nothing to worry about," she said, hoping to reassure the very pale couple.

Emma became conscious again and began quietly sobbing; Becca hugged her mom and held on tightly. She sat up on the sofa and some of the other women went to comfort her.

An elderly man in the room noticed how all the children were shivering. "Hey, Colin," he called the young boy, "how 'bout you help me build a fire- get everybody warmed up in here." Colin hadn't spoken much but seemed happy to have more to do; his parents and brother had been some of the ones left behind and he was scared he would cry if he stopped moving. His mom had been the one who got him to run to Flame to get out of the ravine; he had twisted his ankle while running to her but didn't seem to notice the pain in the state he was in.

As the fire started burning the other children gathered around it, huddling together in their shared state of exhaustion and shock. Bass brought out blankets and the women rolled them out onto the floor in front of the burning wood and the kids laid down- including Colin; and within minutes, they were all asleep. The elderly man, Mac, covered them all up under a big quilt sewn by Charlie's grandmother.

Gene came downstairs just as Hayley's father rushed through the front door. "She's okay, she's okay," he reassured Alex Mayhew, "she was grazed by a bullet along the side of her hip and leg…the wound was not deep but she needed fifteen stitches to sew it up. I gave her something to help ease the pain and help her relax- she's sleeping now and I put her upstairs in my room. Marion will take you to her now." Marion led him upstairs where he stayed by his daughters side all night long, sitting in Gene's rocking chair.

"Charlie, let me examine you," Gene came towards her.

"No, Grandpa, examine Emma- she's got a concussion…and is…upset," Charlie said. "One of the little girls has a concussion also- she was….dropped…by one of the men."

The townspeople gasped.

"Charlie, come on," Bass tried, "You need to be looked at…now- you have been in serious pain."

"And I will…after Emma," she reassured him. Bass exhaled, exasperated with her, knowing it was useless to argue.

Gene looked at him and then asked both of them, "Do we know where the rest of their family is?" he motioned towards Emma.

"No," Charlie whispered.

He went over to Emma and examined her right on the couch. "She has a severe concussion and will need to be monitored all night long," he said to the women sitting with her. "I'm going to give her something to relax but one of you will need to wake her every four hours- and if I'm not up each time come get me." They all nodded. They made her comfortable on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. Becca refused to leave her side but was so tired she could barely sit up- they finally resolved to put a blanket for her to sleep on right next to Emma but on the floor and just like the others, she was asleep within moments.

"Charlie, let's get you upstairs so I can examine you now," Gene said.

Charlie started to protest about the other young girl with a concussion but Bass stopped her. "She's sleeping now, Charlie; Gene can examine her after you." He looked at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Hey…I know you're scared- I am too…but we need to find out what's wrong- for both you and the baby's sake."

Charlie finally met his eyes- she had fresh tears in the corners of both, which now slid down her cheeks, "Okay."

Bass kissed her cheek and lifted her up into his arms- as he carried her upstairs she tried to joke, "Don't drop me."

He looked at her, happy she made the effort. "I'll try very hard," he quirked.

Gene examined her and agreed it was Braxton-hicks. "You were nauseated this morning? Charlie, you should've said something," he looked at her.

"I thought it was just nerves," she cried. "I thought it would pass- and then when the cramps started they were light at first…I thought it was gas. Emma said she used to get it too. So I tried to walk it off," she looked at Bass, regret in her eyes.

"It's okay, Charlotte…you're safe and you and the baby are okay," he stroked her cheek. "You need rest now baby…I'll stay with you- least until the pain subsides."

He and Gene helped her to their bedroom; after Gene left Bass helped her undress and into bed. She couldn't believe how sore she was but as soon as the tension from being so scared subsided it all settled in- every muscle and bone in her body hurt. Gene had given her something to relax, hoping it would stop the labor pains. She settled into the bed slowly and rested her head down on the pillow.

Bass removed his boots but left on the rest of his clothing, knowing he'd have to get up later and help with things. He settled in beside her and she snuggled in close to him- they both felt cold…not just cold from the cool air moving in…but a chill from deep within their very core from all they had witnessed that day. Both of them knew that for as long as they lived, they would always remember how that felt; it was something they would never completely escape from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles' group was still about seven miles from Willoughby- it had been a very long day and he was anxious to get these people back to town and then climb into bed for a long night's sleep; that is if one could be had.

He knew this was far from over; those clan asshole's had found out Charlie was pregnant and judging by the look in their eyes they would stop at nothing to get to her. He could just kill Blanchard for putting them all in this screwed up situation, with no Ranger's for the next couple weeks—although, one good thing- Blanchard was expecting them all in Austin tonight. When they failed to arrive it would send an alarm bell to the old buzzard and he better answer, Miles thought.

He had tried to talk to Sam but the kid wasn't talking- Miles couldn't blame him after what he'd been through. He felt terrible for the boy- no kid should ever have to witness their parent being murdered. It's a horrible world we now live in, he thought to himself, as he looked at the small figure in his arms.

Nora was so tired and achy she'd give anything to be in a warm bed…with Miles. Even the thought of sitting in one of the wagons sounded good to her right about now- at least she'd have back support. It felt like it was slow going and it was- they were not making very good time- the horses were exhausted as well as the people.

All of the sudden she thought she heard something coming from the nearby woods- she slowed down her horse and listened…and watched. She saw a flicker of movement from behind a tree and raised her gun.

And then she saw him.

She probably wouldn't have since he was dressed in all dark clothing but his shaved head reflected off the moon. He was about to shoot something and it looked like he was aiming for Miles.

Nora took aim…and fired! Boom!

For just a second everyone froze and all heads turned toward the woods. Another shot came from the woods- and this time it hit one of the men driving the third wagon- he fell forward off the wagon and onto the ground. Everyone started screaming at once.

"Go! Go! _Goooo!_" Nora screamed.

Miles moved to the side and ushered the first two wagons to keep moving faster. "Hurry!"

Both wagons took off in a flourish- shots were being fired from both sides now and the horses Nora was holding on to got spooked and she let them go. The rope chain unweaved itself easily and they all ran off in different directions but supplied the distraction they needed just in time.

Nora jumped off her horse and jumped up into the now empty wagon seat and got the wagon moving again just in time. Miles rode alongside her, holding onto Sam with one hand and shooting his pistol with the other.

Some of the clansmen from the woods were trying to jump on the horses running by them- many of them missed and began running after them but some got on and began chasing the wagon and its occupant's.

"Get the children down!" Miles yelled to the people in the wagon, "The rest of you be ready to shoot!"

They sped down the road as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willoughby had grown quiet for the night; many people were sleeping but there were extra guards and sentry's surrounding the town.

"Did you hear that?" Jim Jensen asked the men guarding the front wall with him.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Listen…" Jim said.

And then they all heard it…gunshots…coming from down the road; some of them swore they could also hear screaming.

"They're several miles out," Andy breathed, "but it's gotta be Miles and them…we gotta go help 'em!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were three or four clansmen who had made it onto horses and were now chasing them. Miles knew he was almost out of bullets and he knew everybody else had to be too.

Not now, not now, he thought to himself…damn it, we're almost there!

Nora saw him and yelled to him- he looked over and she threw him a gun- must've been with the guy who died.

Miles nodded to her and then proceeded to keep shooting at their follower's. Damn it, but it's hard to see, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass heard the town's bell and three warning shots almost at the same time. He woke up and sat up quickly. Charlotte had finally fallen asleep, her false labor seemingly behind her; she didn't even stir at the noise made now.

He quickly put on his boots and coat and ran downstairs and out the door; he saw Marion's horse tied to the fence and got on.

When he got to the front gate they were forming a rescue party and Andy handed him a revolver. Very quickly, fifteen men rode out the front gate to help rescue Miles' group, the gate rapidly closing behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first wagon had the five wounded townspeople in it; the man driving it was going so fast trying to outrun the clan. It being night time he didn't see the large pothole in the road- the wagon went right into it and he lost control and the wagon flipped into the grass on the side of the road.

The second wagon began to stop to help but he yelled at them to keep going; he didn't want anyone to die because of his accident. The wounded had all been thrown from the wagon but no one was stuck beneath it which was a good thing.

The man, Brian, was hurt but he pulled each of the wounded up against the wagon for protection. He sat and waited, knowing they were close enough to town that eventually, someone would come help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search party from town was making good time going down the road; they soon came upon the first wagon.

"It's the sheriff!" Andy shouted in warning, letting them know they need not be afraid.

Some of the people in the wagon clapped; three men from the search party turned around and rode with the wagon escorting them to town.

The rest rode on and soon they found Brian and the wounded from the overturned wagon. They got there just in time as several clansmen were about to attack- they all took shots and the attackers were killed.

Miles and Nora, however, were still being chased and shot at; Bass and five other men rode as fast as they could to help them while Andy and the other men helped Brian's group.

Miles and Nora had both run out of ammo and now were just trying to outrun the clansmen; they were very quickly losing ground though. Just as they were losing hope they heard horses charging down the road toward them. When Miles saw Bass leading the way it was like the cavalry had just arrived in one of those old western's they used to watch together. He almost yelled, 'yippe-kye-aye!' he was so happy to see his friend and brother.

Bass' group let Miles and Nora pass and then blocked the way for the clansmen; they took aim and all fired their weapons, watching as they all fell from their horses. One of the men took off running for the woods and Bass chased him down…thinking of Charlie, always Charlie…and ran him through with his sword.

The skirmish was over quickly and they gathered as many of the wayward horses as they could and rode back to the accident site.

Nora stopped her wagon once they reached Brian's group; the people in her wagon jumped on the empty horses, some of them sharing or carrying a child while the wounded were put in the wagon once more.

Together they all rode back home… to Willoughby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please leave a review- they really help a lot and are very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter- they were much appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy this update.**

**Chapter 12**

They held a town meeting the very next morning- nearly all of the farmer's had come in the night before and spent the night in town on the floors and benches of Town Hall.

They first wanted to pay respect to their fallen neighbor's- a list of thirty-one names was read and there was much weeping and many sad faces in the crowd. Next they prayed for the injured- a list even longer than the one of the fallen.

Andy and his deputy, along with a city council, had decided to impose a city wide lockdown- because of the increased danger and the wait for Ranger's to arrive both entrance's to the town were going to be locked and barricaded- no one allowed inside or out until the Ranger's arrived. The farming community was given twenty-four hours to gather their things and move into town; accommodations would be made for all. While a few thought this was too strict and said it reminded them of the Patriot's regime, most were comforted by it.

Security became a top priority and everyone was asked to contribute to either security detail or help with the wounded- while still others would provide constant watch over the town's children during daytime hours. Also a nightly curfew of 9 PM was imposed to keep people safe and secure while security monitored 'til morning.

After the meeting, Andy called Bass, Charlie, Miles and Nora aside and asked them to come to his office for discussion.

Once they were all gathered around his desk and sitting down he began. "As I'm sure you've noticed there were some things I left out of today's meeting; namely the fact that these clan's…take…babies- and that they know Charlie is pregnant. I wanted to ask you all how you think this should be handled before I proceed. My main concern right now is that Lara Mitchell has a right to know…her baby, Paige, may also be in great danger if she were to be found."

Bass was the first to speak, "I agree with you, Andy, that she should be informed- and news like that is not going to stay secret so maybe you should talk to her on your own and then hold another meeting to inform the town."

Charlie, Miles and Nora all nodded in agreement with this.

"However," Bass went on, "I don't know if we should include the fact that the clans now know Charlotte is pregnant; I think it could inadvertently put a target on her as people may feel it's because of her that we're in so much danger."

"Do you really think people would do that?" Andy asked.

"Anything's possible when people are panicked," Miles said, "The looting and near-rioting that happened after the lack of Ranger presence was announced was proof of that. Now everyone in the ravine yesterday may or may not have heard those men wailing but I doubt any of them know the reason why or could piece it together- there was just too much chaos and sheer panic for that. So I agree with Bass that the town should know about the infants in danger but no one outside of this room should know the rest. We were in danger the minute those beasts entered the ravine not just when they discovered Charlie was pregnant."

"I also think that an extra guard should be posted at both Lara's house and yours, Charlie, every night…at least until the ranger's get here," Nora added, "I'll be happy to do it myself."

Charlie smiled at her new friend. "I agree too," Charlie sighed, "with everything everyone has said- Alex Mayhew has a right to decide whether or not he wants his daughter staying with us because of this. Nowhere is safe now but our house…if they should find it…is especially dangerous."

"Good point," Andy nodded. "Okay, I'll go have a talk with Lara right now- I'll ask her not to say anything until we can hold another meeting as soon as possible. I wish I had thought all this through before the one we just had but…obviously, everything around here has been chaotic to say the least."

"There's one more thing," Miles said, worry lines apparent on his face, "People are naturally going to want to know how we found out about the babies…and more importantly, when we knew it….my point being, if they find out we knew before we left yesterday…well, there could be a huge backlash over it. Frankly, looking back now, you can't blame 'em…but there's no plausible explanation that I can think of for why we know it now but not then. Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"Oh God," breathed Charlie, "this just keeps getting worse doesn't it?" She paused for a long moment and then turned to Miles. "Not that I want to defer to my mom at a time like this, given her latest behavior, but before that…when she was okay…remember, Miles, she just wanted to do what's right?"

"Yea, I remember," Miles nodded.

"Yea, but her doing that led the Patriot's right to our hideout also, remember? That kid, Dillon, gave us up," Bass interjected.

"I know that," Charlie said, "But at the core of it, in a perfect world, she'd be right."

"Charlie…" Bass sighed.

"I know…this isn't a perfect world…but I just think if we lie about this half of them aren't going to believe us anyway…and they'll convince more that we knew. It's just going to cause even more problems in the long run. We'll be a town more divided then we will be if we're just honest with them from the start. We're in this together," she sighed, "this only proves it to them. I'm not saying they won't be angry at first…they will. But they'll trust us more in the long run than if we lie about it and they see right through it—they had enough of that with the Patriot's."

"She's right," Miles said, "and the fact that we went too yesterday, with Charlie pregnant, shows that we truly believed they were farther north than this. We need to keep this town united…it's the only way we'll beat these clan's."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Bass said, "But if any one of them tries to let their anger out on Charlie I _will _have a problem with that."

"We won't let that happen," Miles interjected, "no way." Bass nodded in thanks.

"Okay. We have to get back to the house," Bass said somberly as he stood from his chair, "Gene stayed there so as to be there when Emma woke up to give her the news about Rob."

Everyone looked down at the floor and said nothing, each sad for the loss of their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the house they could hear Emma weeping; Charlie and Bass both went to her and hugged her for long moments. She had dark circles beneath her eyes already and red streaks across her cheeks from tear stains. The children were both sitting on the couch, blank looks upon their faces, still in shock.

Gene left for the town hall to see the rest of the wounded. Bass made some tea for all of them and then took the kids for a walk. Charlie and Emma settled on the couch and Charlie took hold of her friend's hand.

"Whatever you need…please don't hesitate to ask," Charlie told her.

"Thank you," Emma replied.

They sat and talked and cried and then Emma went to lie down in Rachel's old room. Charlie was feeling pretty tired and achy herself and took advantage of the quiet house and went upstairs to lie down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass had just gotten back to the front of the house with Becca and Sam when he heard the screams.

"Stay here," he said to the terrified kids while drawing his gun. He ran inside and Emma had just come to her door and looked at him, afraid. "The kids are out front," he whispered.

It was Charlie who was screaming; he crept upstairs and threw open the bedroom door ready to shoot anyone who dared to come near her. Charlie was alone sitting straight up in their bed, bathed in sweat; her eyes closed…a nightmare. He ran to her, putting his gun away.

"Charlotte…baby," he said softly placing his hands on her shoulders, "it's a dream. Charlotte, wake up!"

The screaming stopped and Charlie slowly opened her eyes- when she saw Bass she sank like a ship into his arms. Her body, which had been clenched with anxiety, crumbled.

"Oh god, Bass," she began to cry, "It felt so real…his face. I kept seeing his face."

"That guy?" he asked referring to the clansman who figured out she was pregnant.

"Yes," she sobbed into his neck, "he got me- he took our baby…he took our baby."

"Baby, he's dead," Bass held her tightly, "and any of the others- if they show up we'll kill them too. I promise you, I'm not letting any of those bastards near you ever again!"

"Bass, I love you…I trust you with my life…but neither of us are invincible- they could get to us…I'm just…I'm just so scared," she breathed against his neck.

"Hey…baby," he said pulling back so he could look her in the eye, "I know- I'm scared too, believe me…and we're in this together, you and me. Like we've always said, we fight together…so just hold onto that. And hold onto me whenever you need to."

She smiled at that. "I'm a strong woman so I don't like admitting this," she sniffled her nose, "but I'm probably going to be doing a lot of that."

"You and me both, babe," he kissed her.

Just then Miles ran in, out of breath and looking worried; once he saw the two of them he exhaled deeply.

He turned his head and yelled downstairs, "Its okay, they're all right!" Then he turned to them again and said, "Emma was outside with the kids and they were scared straight- what happened, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Miles, I had a nightmare," Charlie tried to smile.

"A nightmare? Jeez, I heard you halfway down the street…must have been one hell of a …" Bass cut him off with a hand motion made behind Charlie so she couldn't see. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, now that I'm awake…can't say I want to fall asleep again, though," Charlie said softly.

Miles felt sheepish realizing what she must have been dreaming about- he realized he'd been an ass as he'd been about to give her a hard time for scaring everybody when she herself was obviously terrified.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked with a softness to his tone that made Charlie smile. She stood up and walked to him.

"Just this," she said as she wrapped her arms around him; he reciprocated and embraced her in a great big bear hug. It was something, he realized, that was much needed on both their parts.

"Listen, the reason I was headed down here was because the other town meeting is in about an hour…uhm, you guys don't have to be there, Andy and I can take care of it," Miles began.

"Could you, brother? I don't think we need to be going through that right now," Bass said as he moved to stand behind Charlie, "I was thinking my girl here might like a warm, relaxing bath." He looked at Charlie.

"Yes…that sounds so great," she sighed, leaning back and resting her head against Bass' chest.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea then. I'll take care of the meeting," Miles said. He winked at Charlie and then he was gone.

Emma went to the meeting with Miles and Nora while her kids went to a room in the town hall with all the other kids from town—they weren't allowed at the meeting so a few adults volunteered to watch them while it was going on.

Hayley had a lot of pain and itching from her wound so Gene had given her something to sleep while he and Alex attended the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass and Charlie were relatively alone in the quiet house- they slowly filled the claw foot tub with hot water and lit some candles in the bathroom where both hoped to relax. Charlie drew the curtains closed and turned to see Bass staring at her. Sometimes when he did that Charlie felt like he was looking at her as if for the very first time- a pinkish hue slowly crept up her neck and cheeks- Bass smiled.

"W-what?" she asked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry- you're just so beautiful…sometimes I look at you and I just can't believe that you chose me- out of all the guys you could've been with…you chose me," he said shyly. Now he was blushing.

She came to him, smiling, and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I did; you surprise me when you second guess yourself and your confidence wanes, Bass. But the fact that you do makes you even more endearing to me- I know you sometimes feel like you're too old for me but the age thing has never mattered to me at all…it's what's in here," she said patting his chest. "You are a good man- you are a changed man…you're _my_ man!"

"I love it when you get territorial," he snarled nipping her ear lobe.

"Oh baby…it's a good thing I'm fairly confident and feel good about us. I mean, have you _seen_ the way these women look at you around here?"

He feigned innocence. "No…" he said.

"Oh come on!" she laughed. "Even Hayley!" She covered her mouth quickly, realizing she was being loud and then whispered, "Even Hayley…a couple weeks ago when you were out back chopping wood- you got hot and took your shirt off. Well, that girl claimed she was going riding and she went out to the stable, but she couldn't take her eyes off of you…and then came back in- apparently, she forgot what she'd even gone out there for!" She started giggling.

"I didn't know that," he looked at her, a shit eating grin taking over his face, "Guess I still got it."

"Baby…you never lost it," she said kissing him along his collarbone and neck- he let out a soft moan.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her to him, taking her mouth with his, the need in him growing with each sensual kiss. "Here…I thought…I was supposed to…be making you feel better," he breathed in between kisses.

"Oh…you are," she purred before parting his lips with her tongue. As soon as their tongues met, heat like lightning spiraled down their spines- the feeling was electric. Maybe it was everything they'd been through, the fact that they both had faced down death once again and worse and the threat was not yet over- but the need to be one with another became so strong, so quickly, like they felt as if both their lives depended on it.

They removed each other's clothes quickly and Bass picked her up and gently laid her down upon the throw rug in the middle of the bathroom. She was getting so large in the abdomen so he put her on her side and caressed her womb. He gently lay down behind her and they spooned; when he entered her they both released deep moans of pleasure and he turned her head to his and kissed her passionately. As the pace and momentum grew they pressed against each other, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle; they came almost simultaneously and lay shaking and spent afterwards.

They lay together on the floor not wanting to leave each other's embrace. "We just christened the bathroom," Charlie singsonged; Bass chuckled into the base of her neck, as he ran his fingers down her side.

"The water's getting cold," he said, "and I promised you a nice warm bath- I'm failing at my job."

"That's quite all right," Charlie breathed, "Because you certainly don't fail at this," she motioned toward their entwined bodies. "This is what I needed," she added, "more than anything else right now…just you…and me…together."

He kissed her fully on the mouth and then helped her to her feet. "Well, we still are…and I'm going to wash you from head to toe, Charlotte Matheson Monroe," he said huskily and she shivered slightly at his words.

She sat with a towel wrapped around her and watched him as he worked to get the water hot again—he sprinkled drops of rose water into it, courtesy of Marion and glanced at Charlie and smiled.

He walked over to her and took her hand so she was standing and then he took off her towel and draped it over the chair she'd just been using. Still holding her hand in his he walked her over to the tub and she gently stepped in and sat down, breathing in the warm scented water.

"You know, you'd probably fit in here with me," Charlie said throatily, "that way I can take care of you as well."

"Okay," he said climbing in behind her and wrapping his legs over hers, "but you first."

She leaned back against him and he gently kneaded her shoulders while laying kisses upon her throat and neck.

"Hmm," she hummed, "that feels wonderful."

He had her sit forward and he took a pitcher of warm water and poured it gently over her head, soaking her long hair with it splayed across her back. He then took the flower scented soap and began washing her waves until they were shiny clean. He rinsed it again watching carefully as every sud made its way down her hair and body and into the water.

He then washed her back and shoulders with the same time and care he had with her hair. He wanted her to feel pampered…and loved, which she did. Next he began washing her breasts, kneading them gently with his hands- she softly moaned and pushed harder against him, wanting him once more. He took her face and turned her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth- and as he kissed he still kneaded one breast with one hand while the other skimmed lower, gently stroking her womb until it got to her thighs. He still held the soap in his hand as he stroked her inner thighs and she moaned into his kiss, a deep, guttural sound from within. He knew what she wanted, what she needed as she kissed him still harder and more passionately than before- he kneaded her folds and she began to moan even louder…suddenly, he slid the soap inside of her with his fingers - he did it quickly and with enough force that her orgasm was instantaneous.

She cried out his name, "Bass! Oh dear God, Bass."

He gently guided the soap through her folds as she quivered up next to him- her breathing was ragged and deep, her eyes glazed over and she clung to him not wanting to ever let him go.

As he removed his hand she turned slightly, bringing her knees up against the side of the tub but still resting her head against his heart- he cradled her bottom in his hand.

They sat there for a bit, neither of them wanting to move or let the moment pass- it felt too perfect and if they could freeze a moment in time, for all eternity, this would be it. For as long as they had each other they knew they would be just fine.

The moment was broken, however, when they heard voices down below and realized everyone was back from the meeting. Bass sighed heavily and started to get up and grab a towel.

"Hold on," Charlie said to him with a wicked grin, "Lock the door- it's your turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finally made it downstairs they realized almost instantly how misplaced the big smiles on their faces were; Miles, Nora and Gene were in the kitchen and Nora grinned slightly at them before becoming serious again.

"Alex is finding a new place to move himself and Hayley," Miles said quickly. "He'll be back here any minute to get her and their things so if you two could look…a little less happy it might be more appropriate."

"They're angry?" Charlie asked.

"Alex is livid- says he never would've let Hayley go with us if he'd known…blames all of us," Miles replied.

"And the rest of the town?" Bass asked.

"Upset…angry," Miles said.

"Emma may go to another friend's house," Nora added.

"Oh no," Charlie said, raising her hand to cover the audible gasp that came from her mouth. Bass was already standing next to her but he pulled her closer keeping his arm around her waist.

Just then the front door opened and Alex walked in. He walked upstairs and you could hear muffled talking before he came back down, helping his daughter down the steps.

Bass went to him, "Alex, all our information said the clan's were up north…my wife is pregnant- you have to know, I would've never risked her life or our baby's had we known any different."

"I don't care! You withheld information and I can't forgive you all for that- they were attacking women out there! They wounded my girl…I trusted you and Charlie to take care of her!"

"Alex…" Gene started.

"Mr. Mayhew," Charlie said, "I'm so sorry…I understand…"

"You understand nothing!" the man shouted at her.

"Daddy," Hayley cried from beside him.

"Keep quiet, Hayley," Alex said angrily. "I trusted Charlie to have your back and you got hurt—you could have been killed!"

Bass was getting angry and went and stood directly in front of the man, "Listen, man, I understand why you're angry but if Charlie did anything it was save Hayley from those beasts. When they started attacking Charlie grabbed her and hid her and baby Paige in the wagon under a blanket- they never saw her!"

"Then how come my baby got grazed by a bullet and needed fifteen stitches?! She could've been killed!" He was seething and a small bit of spit leapt from his lips and into Bass' face. Miles moved to stop Bass from hitting the man but Bass stayed still- his fists were clenched and his body tense but he managed to keep his composure otherwise. Still, Miles put a steadying hand on his friends shoulder to get his attention away from Alex for a moment- when Bass saw him he exhaled deeply, not realizing he'd been holding it in to begin with. He relaxed his fists and when Miles moved in front of him he didn't stop him, but instead withdrew to stand next to Charlie, grabbing her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Where will you be staying now?" Miles asked wanting to cool things down immediately.

"With Jake Stokes and his family," Alex replied, "We'll be going now." He turned and helped Hayley who was limping badly and they walked out the door. Once they were gone they all noticed Emma and a neighbor standing on the porch.

Charlie went to her and reached her arms out to hug her but Emma put her hand up to stop her. "Emma, no…" Charlie trailed off.

"I don't blame you…for Rob," Emma said, "I just can't deal with all this right now- I need some time…" She started to cry.

Charlie stifled a sob, "I'm so sorry, Emma, so sorry." Emma left and Charlie was alone for a moment, her sobs set free. It came on swiftly and there was little she could do to stop it so she didn't try- as she started to sway, her sobbing becoming overwhelming, Bass was there and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his shirt fisted in her hands and she released harsh, quaking sobs; her body wracked in pain.

Without changing or loosening his hold on her he moved her inside and quickly closed and locked the front door before anyone else could take their anger or sadness out on them. He didn't care about himself…bring it on, he thought…but yelling at his wife- taking it out on Charlie was unacceptable to Bass. She'd been through so much already; he had known this was coming- she just had to let it all out. As he held her his own eyes glistened with tears.

Miles looked helpless and angry while Nora looked down at the floor, neither of them knowing what to say. Bass didn't care about any of that; he just wanted to get her out of there. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their room; he laid her down but she didn't want him to let go.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here…I'm not goin' anywhere," he said to her as he crawled into bed and took her in his arms once again.

Bass hadn't heard Charlie cry like this since their night in the woods after she'd tried to commit suicide…thinking about that now, it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. He knew she needed to let it all out and he had no intention of trying to stop her; he also knew this was about much more than just everyone's anger. She was so scared, as was he, for their unborn child- a fear that chilled them to the bone. It began with the news of the clan's taking babies and intensified with her false labor and then the hideous attack; their friend's anger was just the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

Connor better get here soon, Bass thought; but until then I will be damned if anyone gets to Charlie again- I will die before I let anything happen to either of them.

As her crying lessened and she grew quieter Bass slowly sat up- he removed her shoes and then his own. He realized that it was still early and neither of them had ever had dinner- he wasn't very hungry and he doubted Charlie was and he lay back down beside her.

Maybe later he would be able to look at the townspeople's point of view; maybe another day he could understand their anger- but right now all he could do was focus on Charlie. She and their baby were all that mattered to him at the moment- they were everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later Bass awoke to hear voices downstairs once again…he stiffened thinking it might be more angry people from town. As he listened more closely he realized it was Miles and Nora and relaxed.

Charlie was still sleeping; he kissed her gently on the forehead and walked downstairs to see what was going on. He walked into the kitchen to find Miles was cooking eggs- the one thing Miles cooked really well was eggs.

"What are you two still doing here?" he asked, wiping tired eyes.

"We moved in brother!" Miles said smiling.

"What the hell?"

"Gene went to stay with Marion for a couple days so he could be closer to the wounded in town hall; he'll be back to check on Charlie in the morning. Meanwhile, I'll be damned if I'm staying anywhere else when my niece is in danger…so get used to it," Miles said. "Besides you and Charlie don't need to be dealing with these idiots from town so Nora and I will take care of them if anyone else shows up. And we'll be taking turns guarding the house at night."

"Okay then- I'll help with that," Bass said, more awake now.

"Nope- I know you brother and unless you're right next to Charlie at all hours of the night you'll be no good to us down here…you're guarding her, remember?" Miles added.

Bass didn't even argue because, obviously, Miles was right- he'd never leave Charlie's side at night.

"I'm making ham and eggs," Miles said smiling, "give me a plate." Bass handed him several and Miles served up the food and Nora added some hot bread to go with it.

"I should get Charlie," Bass said about to leave the table. He turned to stand up and there she was watching everyone with hooded eyes from the doorway. Her eyes were swollen from her crying and she looked drawn and tired. Bass went to her and silently took her in his arms. They stood there holding each other for a long moment before sitting down at the table. "You need to eat, Charlotte- I don't think you've had much of anything since the day before yesterday."

"I know- I'll try," she said trying to smile. The hot bread with apple jam went down surprisingly well and Charlie had two pieces; she also managed to eat some of the eggs and what she couldn't finish, Bass ate.

Later that night as they snuggled together before sleep Bass told her stories of him and Miles in childhood to make her smile as she became sleepier- he hoped to keep her mind from going to the beast with the evil grin. And just like he had a lifetime ago, he would talk her through her nightmares if she had them- as her breathing slowed and evened out in sleep he held her even closer to him and covered her womb protectively with the palm of his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the town began its lockdown procedure- at the twenty-three hour mark the bell was rung as a reminder to all farmer's that they had one hour left to get to town.

As the last of the farmer's crossed the gate it was firmly closed and chain locked shut- old vehicles that could be pushed were parked in front of it as a barricade. Miles and Nora went to help and were met with dirty looks and snide comments made under breath. Miles simply rolled his eyes and Nora shook her head- maybe they'll never get over their anger, Miles thought to himself. Here poor Charlie just wanted to do the right thing and this is what she gets for it- damn them, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A five man unit of Ranger's was making their way to Austin- sent by Blanchard when Miles' group failed to show up they had only a few miles left to go.

Then they were ambushed.

As the clansmen hid the bodies and changed into their clothing they each were smiling as they thought of how close they were…to the woman and her baby- a smile so benevolent in nature that it could only be driven by pure insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. This is the longest I've ever taken to update and I apologize; I've been busy and also had a huge chunk of writer's block. This one is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13**

Bass and Charlie slept late that morning- Charlie had several nightmare's, two of which caused her to wake up screaming. Bass had to wake her up before she realized she was dreaming and calm her down; he didn't sleep too well after that and was able to intervene from then on with the first hint of a cry or 'no' said while dreaming. He talked to her just like he had so long ago and reminded her it was only a dream and that she was perfectly safe at home with him- and most importantly, he reminded her that their baby was fine.

From that time on she calmed back into sleep without having to be woken up fully and they held onto each other tightly- something not just needed by her but Bass also. It wasn't until about dawn that Bass actually fell into a deeper sleep which he dearly needed.

When they got up they had the house to themselves and Bass cooked them eggs and toasted bread and apple jam for breakfast. They could hear the hustle and bustle from outside and figured lockdown procedures were now being put in place. Neither of them really felt like interacting with anyone or going out even though it was a beautiful day.

"Flame is probably pretty sore, though," Charlie mused, "from all that running two days ago; she wasn't exercised yesterday unless Grandpa did it and didn't tell us. We probably should get her out for a bit." She looked at Bass thoughtfully.

"If you want to go I'll go with you," he said, "or I can take her myself if you'd rather stay here."

She smiled at him; he was so willing to take her lead and do things in the way that would make her most happy and comfortable. Her look of admiration made him blush.

Now it was his turn to ask, "What?"

She stood up and went to him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head upon his chest. "I simply adore you," was all she said.

He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the crown of her head. "Well, I adore and love you so much." They stood there in front of the kitchen window for a long while, holding each other.

A knock on the door ended the tender moment and Charlie jumped- her nerves on edge.

"Wait here…I'll go see what they want," Bass said.

A moment later he returned to the kitchen, Jeff and Jim Jensen in tow.

"We have friendly guests," he said smiling at her. After all that had happened with their friends and neighbor's he had almost stopped to ask if she even wanted to see them first; but knowing how much Charlie adored them and their music, once he found out they were friendly, he felt sure she'd appreciate the visit. Judging by her beaming smile when she saw them he was right.

The four of them sat down at the kitchen table to talk; Bass poured them all coffee, with the exception of Charlie- she was drinking tea.

"Charlie, we were telling Bass how sorry we are about everything that's happened," Jim said, "and it's not right that everyone's blaming you guys; we just wanted you to know that we don't blame you for anything that's happened and we've got your back."

"I really appreciate that you guys," Charlie smiled.

"I think everyone's emotions are just keyed up," Jeff added, "and they want someone to blame- I know we weren't out there but we lost some friends too. I just think in time people will realize you guys aren't responsible for any of it."

After they left Charlie felt buoyed by their show of friendship and said, "Let's take Flame for that walk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About one hundred and fifty miles north of Austin Connor Bennett walked quickly across the Ranger's camp to his commanding officer's tent.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Captain," Major Dennis Stedman said. "We just received a report from Governor Blanchard- I thought you might like to see it before I go over it with the troops."

Connor took the report Stedman handed to him and read:

_Change of plans- Instead of coming here to Austin you are hereby ordered to head straight to Willoughby, TX, instead. Suspected clan activity in area; group from Willoughby expected 4 days ago- never made it. Whereabouts of Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe unknown at this time- sent five man team to conduct investigation; will notify you of findings._

_Governor Frank Blanchard_

Connor felt his pulse begin to race as he read the report again. "We're still about three days away- that's too long," he said, "my father's wife is pregnant."

"I know…that's why I'm going to allow you to pick an eight man team and leave ahead of us. With all our cargo it will take us longer but if you leave now you could make it there by tomorrow night."

Connor swallowed hard, "Should we take the pass?"

"You probably should," Stedman agreed, "It's treacherous but it will cut your trip down by twenty-five miles and with the colder weather the trees are mostly bare and your vision will be farther…it's a dangerous way to go but I'm going to equip you each with assault rifles and plenty of ammo along with your pistol's and knives."

"Okay," Connor said trying to remain calm although the thoughts running through his head were anything but. They had run into several clans' since their return to Texas and had seen what they were capable of- they had won each battle but each was hard fought and they had lost a few men. If his dad's group was overtaken while making the trip to Austin who knows what the outcome may have been; he had every confidence in his dad's ability to fight, as well as Miles and Charlie…as his thoughts went to Charlie he felt his stomach turn at the thought of what those animals would do to her and the baby if they got their hands on her.

"No," he said to himself.

Stedman hadn't heard him and continued talking, "Have Hennessey outfit you with the best horses. Go pick your men and meet me back here before you go."

"Okay, thank you sir," Connor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles was just about to take his post as security at the front gate along with the Jensen brothers and Alex Mayhew. He was putting on his boots when he heard a lot of yelling coming from that same direction.

He had the feeling that something was not right.

He grabbed his gun and ran out the door. Nora, having seen the way he just took off, was not far behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bass started their walk on down the main street of Willoughby; Charlie's back had been aching so badly ever since the ravine that she chose to walk alongside Flame rather than ride her. This way she got to hold Bass' hand, one of her favorite things to do, and feel his support as they made their way through town.

"It's a beautiful day even if it is a little chilly," she said to him.

Bass smiled at her, "You're beautiful."

As they walked some of the townspeople said hello or good morning, not exactly smiling all of them, but at least being civil. Some others simply ignored them or stared rather harshly but said nothing.

"They'll get over it," Bass said encouragingly, "and if they don't to hell with 'em!" He squeezed Charlie's hand and pulled her a little bit closer to him without even thinking about it- it had become second nature to him…to always want to protect her no matter what.

Charlie couldn't help but smile a little even though the looks they were getting still bothered her.

As they grew closer to the main gate into town they heard shouting and stopped to listen, trying to figure out what was going on. It appeared the guys up on the gang plank were shouting down to people outside the wall. He knew it was too soon to be Connor and his body stiffened slightly.

Just then they saw Miles and then Nora running to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait you idiots!" Miles screamed as he made his way to the gate.

A group of men were already pushing the car and other parts of the barricade out of the way so they could open the gate. Someone from the outside was trying to push his way in.

Jeff Jensen yelled down to Miles, "It's the Rangers! Five of them are here to help us until the rest get here." The excitement was clear on his face.

Nora ran up to the gang plank while Miles yelled once again at the group who was moving the car, telling them to stop. When they finally did he went to the man who was still trying rather fiercely to squeeze his way in.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Banks, sir, Russell Banks. We were sent from Austin to check up on you," the man said.

Miles eyed him warily, noting that he hadn't bothered to say his rank with his name something any Ranger would do. He decided to play along.

"Mighty kind of you, Banks, but who sent you?" he questioned.

"Why, the governor of Texas sir!" the man said more authoritatively having guessed Miles believed him now. "Can you let us in, sir; it's not safe out here."

Miles stared at him; many of the townspeople started talking, asking him why he wouldn't let them in. He glanced up at Nora who gave him a quick, almost imperceptible shake of her head telling him 'no'.

None of the Ranger's saw it but Jeff Jensen did; he sensed something was wrong and started looking more closely at the men on the other side of the gate. None of their uniforms fit very well; most looked too small on these big, burly men. Slowly, he got his arrow ready to shoot.

"So tell me Sergeant," Miles spoke loudly so that all could hear, "why is it you're doing the job of your Captain?"

The man look flustered for the briefest of moments and then recovered quickly, "He's not feeling well, sir, and asked me to step in for him. If you'll just let us in we can explain everything very quickly."

Nora released the safety on her gun; Jim, watching her and then glancing at his brother did the same. Alex Mayhew just stood there glaring at Miles for not letting the men in.

Miles had one last question for the guy. "Why do you address me as sir? Don't you know who I am, Sergeant?" Any Ranger coming from Austin would know who Miles was, without a doubt, and would address him as Major.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass and Charlie were close enough that they could hear what was being said- and they both knew that these weren't Texas Ranger's at their gate.

Charlie's whole body froze and Bass instinctively moved so he was standing in front of her. Flame sensed her fright and nuzzled her nose on Charlie's shoulder.

They both drew their guns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guy at the gate knew the jig was up and started to turn to move himself out of the way, while also drawing his gun.

"_Liar!"_ Miles yelled. He fired his gun and the shot took off the guy's ear. Banks or whoever he was started screaming while trying to take a shot at Miles; fortunately, he missed.

Miles yelled up to the gang plank, "Clan!"

Jeff Jensen was the first to take a shot—he got the so-called Captain squarely in the chest. Just then more men came clamoring out of the forest.

Nora screamed, "Shut the damn gate!"

The townspeople who had been moving the car started screaming; Miles was trying to push the gate closed and yelled to them to help. They got it shut just in time as the rush of men on the other side hit it and it swayed ever so slightly. They chained it and locked it while others started pushing the car back.

Miles ran up to the gang plank where now everyone was shooting; they were lucky that most of the throng coming from the woods did not have guns but rather crossbows, hatchets, rocks- anything they could fight with.

Bass started yelling to other townspeople, "Get your guns and fight them off! Get your children inside!"

Charlie told him to go help Miles and he looked at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Charlotte, you know that." She chose not to argue with him.

The clansmen took aim with their crossbows and a rain of bolts flew over the town wall hitting a few people upon their descent.

"Come on," Bass grabbed her arm, "Let's take cover." They ran into the empty saloon and he shut the doors, having left Flame at the side of the building. Marion came in from her living area, crossbow in hand, about to go help.

"Bass, we can't just sit here," Charlie said profusely, "we have to help- those are our friends out there!"

Bass turned to Marion, "Do you have roof access?"

"Yes!" Marion said changing her direction and pointing to a door at the back. "I also have a shotgun…do you want me to get it?"

"Yes!" Charlie and Bass said together.

As they waited for her return Bass turned to Charlie, "You come up with us where I can see you but you do not get in the line of fire, do you hear me, Charlotte?"

"I'll do whatever you want, let's just help!" she said.

At the top of the staircase to the roof there was a small landing just in front of the door.

"Charlie, sit in here- don't let them see you- knowing you I know you'll want to see if we're okay so keep the door open a bit but not too wide, okay?" Bass asked looking concerned.

"Okay," she responded before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

The roof was small but had a foot high wall surrounding the edge of it with waist-high pillars every three feet or so. Bass & Marion quickly ran to the edge with the best vantage point and hunkered down behind the pillars. They couldn't see the very front of the gate from up here but had a clear view of the men coming from the woods.

Marion took her shot first- she had become quite adept with the crossbow since Charlie's training but wasn't sure if she could hit a moving target from this far away and looking down. Her first shot hit a guy in the shoulder even though she'd been aiming for the heart. Her second shot was far better and took the man down.

Bass had his crosshairs trained on the men at the front of the pack- he took aim and shot three dead in quick succession. The men in back looked up to see where the shots had come from and trained their bolts on the two small figures on the roof. As they let their bolts fly both Bass and Marion scrunched themselves up behind their respective pillars while Charlie quickly shut the door she was behind and the arrows rained far and wide. Charlie exhaled deeply as she heard the _clack, clack, clack_, against her hiding place.

Bass and Marion took aim again this time taking out half the men who had just showered bolts upon them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people at the front gate were starting to panic seeing the stream of men coming from the forest.

"We need more ammo!" Miles yelled to whoever was listening.

More men and women came up the scaffold to join in the fight and brought extra ammo for the people already there. Jeff was now out of bolts and began shooting his revolver as did Jim.

Miles was feeling crazed, the heat of battle taking its toll on him—he was feeling like he wanted to take them all on in a sword fight if need be. If the men kept streaming from the forest like they were they would be out of ammo completely in a while. Just then he saw three men fall on the far side of the gate that had just come from the forest. Immediately he knew who was behind this: Bass—he looked up to the bar roof and saw a slight movement and knew his friend was up there. He also knew Charlie must be somewhere close by as Bass wouldn't let her out of his sight…not now…not during this. His mind eased a bit and he signaled to Jeff and Jim to go join them on the roof, as he knew they were good shots. He gave them extra ammo to take up with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shots were taken back and forth for the next half hour although it felt like much longer. The more townspeople that joined in the fight the more strides they made and all could feel the tide turning their way. Some men were retreating to the forest…that is, if they could make it that far—many were taken out by Bass, Marion, Jim and Jeff. Bass was finally starting to relax and every few moments he looked to Charlie to make sure she was all right. She gave him a reassuring smile and he could tell she looked more relaxed as well now.

All of the sudden they heard a man yelling from the cover of the forest- his voice was loud and strong and slowly almost everyone stopped to hear him.

"_You may have won the battle…but you haven't won the war!" _he shouted. "_We'll be back…with more men and more weapons and we know you must be running low on ammo…we're counting on it."_

Bass was trying desperately to find the guy in the scope of his gun but the afternoon sun was working against him and causing a huge glare in his view finder.

_"__You do have a choice!" _the man continued. _"You can make it stop!"_

It seemed as if everything in town stopped at that moment; everyone froze wanting to know what it was they had to do to stop this. Bass slowly turned to Charlie and they stared at each other with mounting dread.

_"__We want the pregnant woman!" _the man screamed in a bellowing voice that seemed to echo across the land. _"Give her to us and the rest of you shall live!"_

Bass looked back towards the forest angrier than ever and the sun went behind a cloud- he looked through his scope and saw a shadowy figure move slightly through the trees…he fired.

_"__BOOM!" _the gunfire seemed louder than ever and those who could see in that direction saw a man slump forward from the trees and fall to the ground. The last of the men had gotten away and a not so peaceful quiet settled over the town.

Everyone on the roof slowly turned to look at Charlie…her previously relaxed form had stiffened her face white as a ghost. Her hands clasped her womb and when she looked up to meet Bass' gaze a single tear slid down across her cheek.


End file.
